Gravitational Sorrow
by Kokoyori
Summary: Ever since he knew of their existence, Izuku was desperate to get a quirk of his own. Unfortunately, not all quirks lead to sunshine and rainbows, and Izuku found this out the hard way. How will Izuku handle everything thrown at him, when he's already gone through enough? IzuOcha, Rated M for violence
1. A Sorrowful Beginning

**So this is my first story on this site, however it is not my first fanfiction I have written, so I'm not a complete novice. Though the fanfiction I wrote wasn't in this type of format and I'm not used to writing stories, so you'll have to bear with me while I get to grips with things. But never mind that, I am here with an idea I have been thinking of for quite a while, so the story will be fine for the most part. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. And just a quick note, this will mainly be from a 3rd person perspective, if it changes at some point, I will try to point it out, but if I don't then I'm sorry in advance if it confuses you. But enough of me going on, let's get into the first chapter.**

"..." - Talking

'...' - Thinking

"**..."/'...' - All Might Buff Form**

'_...' - Me_

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

In a society where powers called quirks were present in people's everyday lives, nothing was out of the ordinary. Which is probably why being a Hero was actually a profession. Our main character Izuku Midoriya has always wanted to be a hero, someone who could save others with a smile on their face, just like his idol: All Might.

But that isn't all, Izuku KNEW he was getting a quirk, and possibly a powerful one at that. This is due to how since birth, his body has always been far more durable than the average human body. Even without a quirk, he had a body that would make people think he had a durability quirk or something like that.

But that wasn't the case, his strong and durable body was like a side-effect of the quirk he would eventually develop, according to the doctor Izuku and his mother had visited after Inko noticed that Izuku's body was strangely able to take falls that would usually leave a 4 year old with a bruise.

Inko eventually decided to see a doctor about what was going on, I mean, it wasn't completely unusual for kids to develop their quirk below the age of 4, especially if they had a mutant type quirk.

_**Flashback -**_

The Doctor walked back into the room after looking over the tests he had just run on Izuku "Well this certainly is a special case Mrs. Midoriya..." he said as he closed the door.

Inko looked at him, confused "How so?" she replied. Izuku just looked ahead in excitement. However, 'I hope I'm gonna get a quirk!' was all he could think at the time.

The Doctor carried on: "Well, when we looked at your son's body, we noticed that it is far more durable than the average body. His bones are stronger and thicker, his muscles are developing much faster than any kid his age, I could go on but I think you get the point". He decided against listing off everything, as he would be there all day if he did.

Inko looked on, shocked, but also intrigued by what the Doctor had said "So Izuku has a quirk?" Inko asked.

As soon as Izuku heard this, he jumped out of his chair in excitement, shouting "I HAVE A QUIRK!?"

All the Doctor could do was chuckle at the young boys reaction. But he wasn't done explaining yet, he carried on "Now now, I'm not done explaining yet" he said. Izuku nodded in response and walked back to his chair.

"Now before I say anything else, this is not Izuku's quirk" he said immediately, which caught the attention of Inko. But before she could say anything, the doctor started talking "This is however, a feature of the quirk he will eventually get, a side-effect if you want to call it that. So yes, Izuku here will develop a quirk"

The reaction that Izuku gave was priceless. "YAY! I'M GONNA BE A HERO!" he shouted as loud as he could, making his words echo through the halls of the hospital.

Inko could only smile at his reaction 'I'm so glad that he is this happy, he was so sad when his Dad passed away…' she thought. She decided to speak up "I'm so happy for you Izuku!" she said while pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm happy for you as well, now before you go, I need to speak to your mother for a bit. So could you please step outside while we talk?" the Doctor asked him kindly.

Izuku was confused at first, but that confusion quickly disappeared after he reminded himself that he would get a quirk. "Ok!" he replied and walked out of the room.

**With Inko -**

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked with curiosity.

"Now although we can't be 100% sure until we actually see his quirk, from what I have seen, I believe the quirk that your son will develop will be quite powerful. I also can say for sure that after looking through your family quirk history, the quirk your son will develop will be nothing like any quirk in your family history, a strange mutation is what I assume happened" the Doctor explained, while Inko was still confused.

The Doctor carried on "Now I can see your confusion, the main reason I called you here is to warn you. We know basically nothing about your sons quirk apart from that it will be powerful and that it is nothing like anything in your family. What we don't know is HOW powerful his quirk will be and when it will activate, we don't even know what it will do to him. So for the time being, I would be careful, especially in crowded areas, you never know what will happen" the Doctor finally finished explaining

Inko was going through a mixture of emotions currently, she was happy Izuku would get a powerful quirk, but sad that it could hurt him, but also scared that he could hurt others with it. But she managed to keep her composure and say "I will keep it in mind Doctor". She then stood up to leave

"Okay, good" the Doctor said while also standing up and saying "Just make sure you keep an eye on him" after saying this he opened the door for her, which revealed broccoli coloured hair. Izuku was sitting there, waiting patiently.

Inko looked at her son and said "C'mon Izuku, it's time to go". Izuku nodded and ran down the hall, Inko then turned to the Doctor "Thank you for your time" she said, then she proceeded to try and catch up to Izuku.

_**End Flashback -**_

Inko was in the kitchen, waiting for Izuku to wake up so they could go to the mall, it was his 4th birthday 2 weeks ago, however the limited edition All Might figurine she had ordered him ended up getting stuck in the post, so they had to go and pick it up instead.

Inko then thought to herself 'Nothing has happened with Izuku's quirk yet, but he is at the age to develop one now, let's just hope that we aren't out of the house for too long, you never know when it may appear'.

Little did she know, today would be a day that would go down in Japan's history books, but not for any good reasons.

**A Few Hours Later -**

"Thank you so much Mom!" Izuku shouted while holding the limited edition All Might figurine he had been dreaming of getting.

"No problem Izuku" she said while smiling at the antics of the young child.

"C'mon Mom! I want to go home as soon as possible so I can play with this action figure!" he said while basically dragging the poor woman across the mall.

The surrounding people watched the boy and all thought 'Cute…' simultaneously.

"Okay okay just let me walk, then we can go home" she said while escaping Izuku's hold.

"Okay!" Izuku said and ran off ahead of his Mother.

Little did the two know, they had also gained a mysterious looking man as an audience member, but he did not have good intentions like the rest.

Before Inko could say anything, the man grabbed her and held mouth shut, while a large knife was situated directly next to her neck, ready to cut straight through.

While Izuku was running, he heard a scream from behind. He turned around with curiosity, but what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. He saw a man holding his Mother, a knife by her neck.

The man started shouting "NOBODY MOVE! MOVE ONE STEP AND THIS WOMAN WON'T SEE TOMORROW!"

Izuku could only look on at the man with pure fear, he couldn't move at all. 'No no no no no no no no no, move body! Save Mom!'

But he couldn't do anything, he just stood there, seemingly frozen in place. Until he was overcome with an emotional rage. "GET OFF MY MOM!" he screamed, the noise echoed throughout the entire shipping centre.

Before the man, or anybody within the area could react, they all hit the floor, unable to move, with their bodies seemingly being crushed by the pressure on them. Some looked up, only to see the only one not affected by the pressure was Izuku, he was just standing there, completely shocked by what was happening.

Some tried to use their quirks to escape, but to no avail, their quirks wouldn't work. Some screamed at Izuku, telling him to stop. But Izuku couldn't stop it, he didn't know how to.

Izuku then walked to the person in front of him "P-p-p-please, make it s-stop" he said. But the man he asked couldn't hear him, all he could do was see Izuku, who at this point, had crimson red eyes that shook the man to his core, then the man started to lose consciousness. Before he lost consciousness, he managed to say one thing: "G-get away! Y-you monster!".

Izuku could only look on, crying at the mans words. 'Monster!', the mans words repeated in Izuku's head, over and over again, like a record player. Izuku fell to the floor, crying. He started looking around, most people had passed out, or so he thought they had. Some were still conscious, but they all looked on at the boy in fear, all of them, apart from one.

"I-izuku" said a weak voice in the crowd. Izuku looked on, only to see his mother, who was fighting with everything she had to stay awake.

Izuku ran to his mother and hugged her "M-mom please! Make it stop! I don't want to hurt people! I don't want to hurt you!" He was crying in her arms.

"I know you don't Izuku" she said while she was slipping out of consciousness. She spoke up before passing out "L-listen Izuku" he looked at her, still crying. She reached for him and hugged him as tight as she could "Remember that I have always loved you, and I always will, nothing in the world will change that truth" At this point, it was a miracle that she was still alive, let alone awake and speaking, "P-please, live a good life and don't regret any-" but before she could finish, she finally collapsed onto the floor and out of Izuku's hands.

Izuku just looked on in horror. He had tried to save her life, but in the end, he was the one that ended her life. 'What type of monster am I?' was all he could ask at this point. He was still, completely emotionless. He felt broken and lost, like he had nowhere to go, he was stood in front of a wall, and nobody was there to help pull him up this time. But before he could think anymore, he passed out.

**With a Certain Number 1 Hero -**

All Might, or as some people know him: Toshinori Yagi was sitting in his office and minding his own business, still in a slight bit of pain from his recent battle with his arch nemesis, All For One. Toshinori still hadn't fully gotten used to his new scar he had received from his fight and had only recently left the hospital, but it was worth it in the end. Although they didn't find All For One, Toshinori knew that he would be out of commission for a while, if not forever. But before he could continue in his head, he got a call from a familiar number.

'Caller ID: Naomasa'

Toshinori wondered to himself: 'I wonder what he wants at this time?' and with that thought, he answered the phone swiftly.

"Hello Naomasa, it's good t-" He was quickly cut off from his friend shouting at him.

"Toshinori! There is no time for that now! I need you to meet me and the rest of my tean at the mall right now!" Naomasa shouted into his phone.

"U-um okay? I've used up all my time today so I can't come as All Might, is there a threat?" Toshinori asked him.

"That's fine! I will explain when you get there, don't worry, there is no threat, they took themselves out. It may not make much sense, but you need to be there" Naomasa reasoned with him.

"Okay, I'm going there right now, I will be there in 10 mintues" and with that, he hung up and ran towards his car.

**At The Mall With Toshinori -**

When he arrived at the mall, he didn't quite understand what was going on, all he could see were many ambulances and a lot of people outside, 'They seem to have been evacuated, but what the hell happened? They all look really shaken up about something' he thought. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

He turned around to see a familiar face running to him. "What's going on Naomasa? What happened here?" he asked with concern.

"I think it's best if you investigate yourself" and with that comment by Naomasa, the two walked inside.

What Toshinori saw shook him to his core, he saw many bodies being rushed outside by paramedics, while some still laid there on the floor, motionless. He quickly turned to his companion and said, "Are they alive?! What the hell happened here?!"

Naomasa put his head down, "I don't know, but from what I've heard about the bodies that have been rushed out so far, I don't think anyone here will survive…" He truly hated having to say this, especially to someone like Toshinori, who at this point was probably blaming himself already.

But Naomasa finally decided to speak up again, saying: "But, there will be one survivor" he said and pointed to a young child lying on top of a woman, they both had green hair.

"What do you mean he will survive? That can't be possible, if all these adults couldn't survive whatever happened, then how the hell can a kid survive?" questioned Toshinori. He looked at Naomasa who was still looking down, then it dawned on.

'No way...' he turned to Naomasa "Don't tell me… Did that kid do all of this?". He was waiting for an answer, but all he got was a slight nod from his friend. To say Toshinori was shocked would be one hell of an understatement, 'How the hell did a kid do all this? Surely he wouldn't be in a public space if his quirk was this dangerous, unless…' but before he could ask questions, Naomasa spoke up and lifted his head.

"The kid awakened his quirk after a man threatened his mother with a knife to her neck. From what we heard off people who luckily weren't caught in the kids quirk was that one second everyone was still, and then the next they were all on the floor, being crushed by some sort of force" Naomasa explained.

Toshinori couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wondered how a newly awakened quirk was this powerful, it was basically unheard of. But before he could carry on his thoughts, Naomasa spoke up.

"To be honest, I feel bad for the kid, he had no control over what happened and from what I watched from security footage, he couldn't stop his quirk, whether it was due to it being too strong or him being too emotional, I can't really blame him for it. And that's not the main reason either"

Toshinori looked at him with confusion "I agree with you, he clearly had no control over what happened. But, what do you mean that's not the main reason?" he asked.

"Well, from security footage and audio I heard from it, I heard the kid ask someone for help, saying to make it stop, but the man he asked just looked at him and called him a monster, but that's not even the worst of it either" Toshinori was shocked at what he said 'poor kid' was all he could think, he was about to question the last part, but let his friend carry on instead. But little did he know, he was nowhere near ready to hear the words he was about to hear.

"The kid… He killed his own Mother"

They both stood there in silence, letting the words set in. Toshinori had felt like someone impaled him with a thousand blades, he couldn't move, he was frozen in shock. He couldn't help but wonder how the kid would handle the rest of his life with that knowledge. But he finally spoke up.

"D-do you know if the kid has any other family?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't. His father died 2 years ago and his mother was the only family he had left. But we can't just put him up for adoption, he will be emotionally broken without someone he feels comfortable around him, but there is nobody like that, we just don-" Naomasa was cut off by his friend.

"I will take him in"

"W-what?" Naomasa said, shocked by what the Number 1 Hero just announced.

"I know I've never had kids before, but I can't help but feel the need to help this kid, as a hero and a normal person" Toshinori said with confidence.

"Why am I even surprised?" Naomasa said while chuckling at his friends antics

"What?" Toshinori asked, confused.

"It's just shows that you will help literally anybody that is in need, you really do deserve your spot as the Number 1 Hero" Naomasa said while smiling.

"Thank you, it means a lot" Toshinori responded.

"Well, I'm glad you offered, I forgot to mention but before this entire mess happened, the kid, whose name is Izuku Midoriya by the way, had just come out of a shop with his mother while holding one of your limited edition action figures. He looked so happy, I wouldn't be surprised if he was your biggest fan" Naomasa explained.

Toshinori could only smile at the statement.

**Some Time Later -**

After a while of talking about what would happen from here and finally clearing out all of the bodies into ambulances, Toshinori left the scene to go to the hospital the boy way staying at. So he could hopefully introduce himself and comfort the boy. But when he arrived at the boys room, all he could hear was pure chaos from inside. He decided to enter, only to see a scene that would break his heart.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M A MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYBODY ELSE, PLEASE! STAY AWAY!" Izuku shouted at the people trying to comfort him and calm him down. But they couldn't do anything. Izuku was in a state of complete shock after being reminded of what he did, his emotions were all over the place.

Izuku then noticed a man in the doorway, he was a slender man with blonde hair, wearing a face that showed sadness. Izuku crawled back into his covers, when Toshinori heard him say something "P-please don't come near me, I don't want to hurt anyone else, I'm just a monster, please leave me alone…".

These words crushed Toshinori, a kid saying stuff like this made Toshinori feel horrible 'If only I could have saved him…' was all that he was thinking at that moment.

He snapped out of it and was about to say something, but a Doctor walked in and explained to Toshinori that Izuku needed some time alone, which although he was correct, he hated the fact that he couldn't even help someone even though they were right in front of him.

The Doctor then reassured him "You can visit tomorrow, where we will discuss exactly what Izuku's quirk is and what to do from here". Toshinori just nodded and left the room, slowly followed by the other people in the room, leaving Izuku by himself.

Izuku didn't sleep at all that night, he kept on thinking about what he did, 'Stay away!' 'Monster!'. He had ended the life of more than 60 people, his mother included, 'Some hero I am' is what he thought. 'I'm just a monster, I'm no better than a villain'. His thoughts were clouded with these things all night and into the early morning, he couldn't sleep at all.

**The Next Morning -**

Toshinori woke up at around 8am to start his day, a little later than usual, but after what happened yesterday, he thought he deserved it.

After waking up, he received a call from the hospital Izuku was staying at. Naomasa had informed the hospital about Toshinori's arrival the day before, explaining that he was the one that wanted to adopt Izuku, the hospital were both surprised and excited at the news, so they wanted to have Toshinori visit properly this time and as soon as possible.

They told him to come to the hospital at around 11am to discuss Izuku's quirk and his mental state, those last 2 words worried Toshinori, 'No child should have to experience what he is experiencing right now' he thought. Before the call ended, they informed Toshinori that he may be slightly surprised when he sees Izuku, all they said was that he had undergone some 'changes' in his appearance. This confused Toshinori but he just shrugged it off

When he arrived at the hospital, he was greeted by a Doctor who took him into another room to explain what they had found out about Izuku's quirk.

"Ok Mr. Yagi, are you ready for the explanation on Izuku's quirk, this will be very important for if you are going to go through with adopting him" the Doctor explained.

"Yes, I am ready" Toshinori replied. Though he was sad about what the kid did with his quirk, he couldn't help but feel intrigued by what he saw from the security footage he watched with Naomasa.

"Okay, so to put it simply, Izuku can basically manipulate gravity itself" this got Toshinori interested.

"How so?" Toshinori asked.

"He can basically control gravity within a certain area, we are unsure of the maximum distance, but we suspect it was how much area he covered in the incident, as he had no control over the quirk and probably used it at what his full power output is right now" the Doctor explained.

"Okay, but what do you mean when you say he can control it? Do you mean he can control it's direction? Because if so then that still wouldn't explain the massive force he was putting on those people yesterday" Toshinori explained.

"Yes, I was getting onto that part, but be warned, this is where his quirk gets ridiculous" Toshinori just nodded. "So basically, yes Izuku can control gravity's direction, but not just that. He can control the strength of gravity, measured in how much Izuku multiplies the gravity by Earth's gravity, so he can multiply Earth's gravity by however much he wants in a certain area, the limit being how much his own body can take. And just to make it even more crazy, Izuku's body is far more durable than the average body due to his quirk most likely".

Toshinori was completely shocked by what he had just heard, but still, he listened to the rest of the explanation.

"The drawback of his quirk is that when he uses a certain amount, then he experiences a fifth of that gravity's strength. For example, if he used 100 times Earth's gravity on an opponent, then he himself would only experience 20 times Earth's gravity. A small price to pay for such an amazing ability" the Doctor explained.

Toshinori couldn't help but agree with him, 'Only a fifth? That is such a small amount…' Toshinori thought to himself, but to his surprise, the Doctor carried on.

"But that's not even the best part of his quirk"

Toshinori was very confused by this statement. "What could be better than what I've already heard?" he asked with honest confusion.

"I don't know if you noticed from any footage you watched, but when people tried to use their quirks to escape from the force, _they couldn't" _the Doctor explained.

This shocked Toshinori "W-what? How is that even possible? That's like 2 quirks in one" Toshinori said trying to piece everything together.

"Exactly, we are just as confused as you are, all we know is that when Izuku applies enough extra gravity on someone, he can erase their quirk while they're still in his gravity area. It's honestly scary how good the quirk is" the Doctor finally finished explaining.

Toshinori just sat there, taking in all the information he had been given. He couldn't help but wonder just how he was going to manage taking care of this kid if he accepted Toshinori, but he didn't care, he wanted to help this kid and nothing would change that.

He then stood up from his chair, ready to leave and finally properly visit Izuku. But before he could, he was stopped by the Doctor.

"Just a warning, his appearance has changed since yesterday, it must have happened overnight. Just see it for yourself" he said and watched as Toshinori gave him a confused nod and left the room.

"You're about to be in for a really big surprise, everybody here was when we saw him" the Doctor said to himself and then got back to work.

**With Toshinori Outside Izuku's Room -**

'Okay, you are about to meet someone you might spend most of your life with, calm down' he thought to himself.

Toshinori took a deep breath before entering the room, but what he saw shocked him.

When he walked in he saw Izuku on the bed, his head in his knees. He was sporting a normal hospital gown.

Izuku flinched and looked up when he heard a noise from the door, he looked at the man and remembered him as the one who visited yesterday.

Toshinori examined the young boy, he noticed he still had the same diamond shaped freckles on his cheeks and he still had his emerald green eyes that Toshinori noticed yesterday. But what stood out the most was his hair…

His hair was now purely white, no green to be seen anywhere.

'How the hell did his hair turn white overnight? Did he dye it or something?' Toshinori wondered.

Then he realised that he had just been staring at the boy for the past minute, 'I should probably introduce myself' he thought.

"Hello there, Young Midoriya! I am Toshinori Yagi, or you can just call me Toshi!" Toshinori exclaimed to the boy in front of him.

The boy looked on in awe "T-toshi…" he said, while pointing at the Number 1 Hero, though he didn't know it was All Might, who knows what would have happened if he knew he was All Might…

"Yep! That's me!" Toshinori said with a big smile on his face.

The boy had a small smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared as he realised something. "N-no, get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" Izuku was now panicking.

Toshinori quickly walked up to the boy and brought him into a fatherly like hug. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me, I trust you" he said, comforting the boy and making him feel safe.

He then broke away from the hug "And anyway, I'm tougher than I look" he said while flexing his skinny arms, which earned him a giggle from Izuku. That made Toshinori smile, knowing that this kid was still able to smile and laugh like that.

Then Izuku spoke up "T-toshi?" he asked, his voice was shaky.

"Yes?" Toshinori answered back, his voice was comforting.

"W-why are you here?" Izuku asked him.

Toshinori laughed a bit "I'm here because of you of course".

Izuku looked at him with curiosity "R-really?".

"Yep! I'm here to see you and nobody else" He said with a smile on his face.

His smile was reassuring, but then Izuku started crying.

Toshinori was very confused by this, he had never really dealt with kids this closely, so he didn't really know what to do. "A-are you alright?" he asked Izuku.

Izuku just looked up, wiped away his tears and nodded, saying "I just thought that everyone would think of me as a monster, so I'm just happy that you care for me, even though you don't know me properly".

These words broke Toshinori's heart 'He seriously thought that everyone thinks of him as a monster? Poor kid…' he thought, then carried on.

"I would never think of you as a monster Young Midoriya, and anybody that does is clearly too blind to see that kind heart of yours" said Toshinori with a smile.

Izuku then jumped at him and hugged him "Thank you" he said while tears fell on Toshinori's shoulder.

Toshinori was surprised at first, but quickly returned the embrace "No problem Young Midoriya". He was glad he could help the young child, he was a hero after all, but he would have to wait on telling Izuku that for a bit. But for now, he was just content with staying like they were, making sure the boy was safe from harm.

**A/N -**

**And done with the first chapter! I seriously did not think that I would write 5 thousand words, but hey, I'm not complaining. This chapter was mainly a world building chapter with a lot of explaining, so sorry if it got boring at times, it's necessary for the story. Now when it comes to when the story will reach where the start of the Manga and Anime, I don't really know, it won't be in like 3 chapters, I know that much. I have a lot of things planned for before Izuku goes to UA, so we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Now to clear some things up, some of you observant readers will have noticed that All Might got his scar early, this is because it would have been much harder to incorporate him into Izuku's life if he was normal All Might. And it doesn't really make that much of a difference anyway. But Izuku will obviously find out his skinny Dad is actually All Might, probably in the next chapter. **

**Final thing before I go, just letting you know in advance, this fanfiction will be IzuOcha, it is way too precious to not have it and it plays really nicely into the story. Basically Izuku will meet Ochaco earlier in this story, like a lot earlier and she will help him with his struggles of his past. Which will eventually lead to an overprotective Izuku due to her helping him all those years. **

**Now I'm obviously going to ask if you can review, favourite and follow (only if you liked it) as it's good for getting my story out there. But honestly, I just want to write this story, I've had this story in my head for ages now and I can't wait to write the rest of it. So liking and all that stuff is appreciated and all, but I don't find it necessary :) Also, if anyone can tell me who made the art for the cover then that would be great, gotta give credit where credit is due.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling, expect next chapter on the weekend maybe, but until then, see you!**


	2. An Encounter That Changed His Life

**Hey people and welcome back to another chapter of this story. Before we get into it though, I just want to say a couple of things. Firstly thank you so much for the reception the first chapter received, I honestly didn't expect it to get noticed so thank you for that. Secondly, when it comes to me replying to reviews, I will PM you as I find it easier than writing a response here. Finally, this is the chapter where the story will really pick up, there will still be some explaining, but for the most part there will be progression. Anyway, let's get into the chapter!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

It had been a week since Toshinori started visiting Izuku and in that time, Toshinori had become the only person Izuku could trust properly.

Even when it came to simple things like taking blood, Izuku needed Toshinori to be there. Because of this, any time Toshinori wasn't in his office or out on patrol, he was with Izuku. Though he didn't mind, he had also grown attached to the kid in the week he had known him. Though Toshinori still had some things he needed to ask about.

Like how he wondered where Izuku's white hair had come from and what were the full extent of his quirks powers. He decided that today was the day he would get his answers.

**With Toshinori In The Hospital -**

Toshinori walked inside the hospital, but he wasn't going to Izuku, not yet at least. He needed to find someone first.

He searched for a bit, but eventually found who he was looking for.

"Ah Doc there you are" he said

The Doctor looked at him with curiosity, then saying "Hello Mr. Yagi, what can I do for you today?" he asked the skinny man.

"I need to ask you a few questions before I go see Young Midoriya, if that's alright?" Toshinori asked the Doctor.

"Yes that's fine, go ahead" he responded simply.

"Okay, firstly how come Izuku's hair turned white? Did he dye it or something? I never wanted to ask Izuku because I didn't want to put him under pressure" Toshinori told the Doctor.

"I thought you would eventually ask. Basically, Izuku went through something called Marie Antoinette Syndrome" the Doctor said, while looking at Toshinori's confused face.

"Can't say I've ever heard of it Doc" stated Toshinori.

"I didn't think you would have. I'm not going to go into too many details as I'm sure you would prefer a simplified version" he said. The Number 1 Hero just nodded in embarrassment.

The Doctor chuckled at this "Don't worry, I'm not offended" Toshinori just sighed in relief at his comment. The Doctor quickly started talking again "But to the explanation. Basically, Izuku experience so much stress in a short period of time, that the cells occupying his hair colour were attacked, killing them off. This left his hair being completely white, it's a very rare case and if it happens, it usually happens at old age or over a longer period of time. For it to happen to someone who has only just turned 4 and in such a short period of time is unheard of…" the Doctor explained.

_**A/N - Now I know this isn't fully true and that stress isn't the main cause of hair colour changing in reality, but it is for the sake of this story. Anyway back to the story ~**_

Toshinori was saddened by the explanation, he knew Izuku was going through lots of stress, but not to this extent. Though he had sometimes been there to witness Izuku and some of the nightmares he had.

_**Flashback 3 Days Ago -**_

Both Izuku and Toshinori were in Izuku's hospital, both looking quite tired.

Toshinori had been with Izuku for about an hour now, when the boy had finally started to drift off to sleep.

Toshinori almost followed his example, but had to stop himself when he noticed something was wrong with Izuku, he was sweating loads while also rolling around in his sleep. This worried Toshinori, so he instinctively started shaking the boy, trying to wake him up.

When he succeeded, Izuku jumped up and looked around in panic. He was clearly confused and scared.

"T-toshi?" Izuku asked the man with a shaky voice.

Toshinori pulled him in for a hug, saying "It's alright, I am here".

Those words; the same words he had heard his idol All Might say, they reassured him, they helped him feel calm, they made him think that nothing in the world could harm him.

"T-thank you, Toshi" he said while wiping away his tears.

Toshinori smiled "It's quite alright Young Midoriya!"

_**Flashback End**_

After thinking back on what had happened, all Toshinori was thinking was 'Poor kid'.

The Doctor then spoke up "But enough about that, you said you had another question?"

"Ah yes, have you been able to get Young Midoriya to use his quirk?" Toshinori asked.

"Unfortunately no, he constantly refuses and then says something about how his quirk is that of a villain. However, yesterday when we asked him, he said he might be willing to use it if you were there when it happened, would that be alright with you?" the Doctor asked him.

"Yes that would be fine, I am also quite curious about his quirk. However we will need to have someone there to erase his quirk if he cannot control it" Toshinori explained

"Yes that is correct, would you happen to know somebody like that?" the Doctor asked.

Toshinori sighed "Yes, we don't really get along but I'm sure he would agree if I told him the circumstances if Young Midoriya" he informed the Doctor.

"Okay, when he arrives, come to Midoriya's room so we can take him somewhere he can test his quirk"

"Okay, I will go and call him now" and with that, Toshinori left and started scrolling through his contacts until he stopped on a certain name.

'Shota Aizawa'

Toshinori sighed 'I really don't want to have to do this, but it's for the sake of Young Midoriya'

And with that, he started a call. Toshinori waited for a few seconds before the call was answered and he heard a tired voice on the other side.

"Why are you calling me All Might?" Shota, otherly known as Eraserhead, asked him.

"Hello to you to Eraserhead, I was just asking if you could do me a favor" he asked sheepishly.

"And what would that be?" Toshinori could hear the boredness in his voice.

Toshinori then proceeded to explain why Eraserhead was needed, while also explaining that the kid was the one who caused the deaths of 60 people last week.

This intrigued Eraserhead "So basically, you want me to be there while he tests his quirk so nothing like last week happens, correct?" he asked.

Toshinori was surprised how he was so accepting of it all, but he eventually spoke up "Yes, that's the idea" he responded.

"Alright" Eraserhead informed him.

"R-really?" Toshinori asked, surprised by the hero's answer.

"Yeah, it's not like I was doing anything and I am a hero, so helping people is what I do" Eraserhead said that, but really, he was interested by the kid 'To have so much power at his age is very rare, he has lots of potential' he thought.

"Thank you so much!" Toshinori said very loudly into the phone.

Eraserhead then spoke up, "Don't think you don't owe me though" he said, in his usual bored tone.

"O-of course" Toshinori wasn't really surprised by what the man said.

"Okay so which hospital am I going to?" Eraserhead asked.

"Ah yes! Meet me outside xxxx hospital as soon as possible" he responded.

"Got it, I should be there soon" and with that, Eraserhead hung up and started getting ready to head out.

**Some Time Later -**

When Eraserhead arrived at the hospital, he noticed a slender man with blonde hair at the entrance 'Still not used to that appearance' he thought.

"Ah there you are Eraserhead, thank you for coming on such short notice" Toshinori said as the other man walked up to him.

"It's fine, lets go inside though, I want to get this over and done with" he informed Toshinori as they both walked towards Izuku's room.

When they arrived, Toshinori opened the door to reveal the Doctor talking to Izuku about what they were going to do.

But one thing caught the attention of Eraserhead, 'Didn't all the news outlets say he had green hair? This kid has white hair…' he thought to himself while he remembered what the police said about the matter.

Unfortunately for Izuku, news about who caused the deaths had gotten out a little bit after the incident, nobody really knows how, as the Police and Heroes were sure they didn't say anything that would reveal details on Izuku. But the information was already out and there was nothing they could do at that point.

The Chief of Police had to make a statement on the matter, explaining that it was caused by a quirk awakening after a boy saw his mother's life being threatened. He had received many questions, most being about what would happen to the boy and if he would be prosecuted for what he did. He answered by simply saying that nothing that happened was in the boys control and that he had no remaining family, so nobody could really be charged for what he did.

The law was lenient when it came to incidents caused by quirk awakenings, probably due to how the person awakening their quirk sometimes has no control of their quirk. So in the end, it was decided that nothing would happen to the boy, but the Chief of Police made sure to inform everyone that they would keep a close eye on the boy, which made the people finally shut up about everything.

Eraserhead personally had no problem with the decision, he agreed with it in fact. But he knew there were some people out there that won't agree, so the kid would probably never be able to escape is past, even if he tried.

"Hey Al- I mean Yagi?" he almost slipped up, Toshinori told him that the kid didn't know about his true identity yet.

"Hm?" Toshinori said while accepting a hug from Izuku.

"You sure this is the right boy? It said he had green hair on the news" Eraserhead informed him.

"Oh yeah, I should have mentioned that, Young Midoriya's hair colour changed due to all the stress he was going through, leaving it white" he said simply.

"Hmmmm, interesting…" Eraserhead replied while questioning how much stress the boy would have had to go through for his hair to change colour like it did.

"Is that why I have white hair now Toshi?" Izuku asked.

"Indeed Young Midoriya! But enough on that, are you ready to test your quirk out, or are you not ready?" he asked the young boy.

Toshinori understood that Izuku may not be comfortable using his quirk, even if he said he would be, he had been traumatised by what his quirk did.

Izuku looked on, slightly nervous "U-um… I-I think I'm ready to try out my quirk, I don't want to be a burden to everyone anymore…" his voice was shaky, he was scared to use his quirk again.

"Well that's good Young Midoriya! But remember, never think of yourself as a burden to anyone, it's not your fault" Toshinori reassured the boy.

All while this was going on, Eraserhead stared at the 2, while wondering how a kid was able to think of stuff like that. But before he could think any more, Toshinori spoke up.

"Oh yeah! I should probably introduce you to my friend here Young Midoriya" he said while pointing at Eraserhead, "This is Shota Aizawa, he's a pro hero called Eraserhead" he explained.

Izuku was surprised that a pro hero was here, but it made him feel more comfortable around him.

"N-nice to meet you" he said to Eraserhead.

"Nice to meet you too kid, you can just call me Aizawa if you want though" he informed the boy.

"O-oh, ok" he said while smiling a bit at the revelation.

Toshinori then spoke up, "I should probably explain why Eraserhead is here, his quirk allows him to erase other people's quirks by looking at them, so he is here so you can't lose control" he informed Izuku.

Izuku felt much more comfortable now, knowing that he can't hurt anyone with his quirk, though he was still scared.

**Outside In A Testing Area -**

"Okay then, not that we are here, we can start" the Doctor said.

They then proceeded to do multiple tests to find out everything they could about the mysterious quirk, which started in finding out how to turn it off. The first few attempts ended in Eraserhead having to shut off Izuku's quirk. Luckily Izuku could somewhat control the distance and output of his quirk, so the other people or himself weren't at risk, but Izuku just couldn't figure out how to turn his quirk off.

After a couple more attempts, he finally managed to do it by him repeatedly telling himself to stop his quirk, which it eventually did.

After this they did a few more tests, mostly seeing if what the doctors had suspected about his quirk was true or not, which all of it was, apart from one thing.

When it came to testing the erasing side of his quirk, they asked Izuku to use a small output on someone, which he was reluctant to do at first, he didn't want to hurt anybody else. But after Aizawa reminded that nobody would get hurt as long as he was there, he finally agreed.

What they found was different that what they had assumed. Izuku couldn't erase quirks, it was more like he suppressed them. Although the suppression on Emitter and Transformation type quirks was minimal, Izuku could basically render anyone with a Mutant type quirk useless.

It was truly mysterious, how it had a much larger effect on Mutant quirk users, the only explanation the Doctor could give is that Izuku suppresses the quirk factor, but the suppression working especially on Mutant types.

After they had done all the testing, Eraserhead left to go home, however not without getting a hug from Izuku first, which startled him but in the end he returned it and smiled, a rare sight in Toshinori's eyes.

After Eraserhead left, Toshinori took Izuku back to his hospital room, but before he left, he finally decided to tell the boy his intentions.

"Young Midoriya, before I go I have something to tell you" he said as the boy looked at him with curiosity. "The truth is, I have been meeting up with you often because I plan on adopting you" he told the boy.

Izuku was completely shocked. After the incident, he quickly realised that he had no family left, so he would have to be put up for adoption soon. He couldn't think of anyone who he would be comfortable with adopting him, bar maybe the Bakugou's.

The Bakugou's had visited Izuku as soon as they could after they heard what happened. Mitsuki and Masara comforted Izuku, while Katsuki just stood there with anger on his face.

Katsuki asked for a moment alone with Izuku, which his parents agreed to. After they were alone, Katsuki quickly looked at Izuku and started shouting at him, saying it was all his fault his Auntie was dead. Before he left, he called Izuku a monster for what he did and his new white hair.

Izuku didn't know what to say at the time, his best friend had betrayed him and called him a monster, what could he say?

But right now he was even more speechless. The man that cared for Izuku and made him feel safe was now saying to him that he was willing to adopt him, to take him in and raise him like one of his own.

Izuku just dropped to his knees and started crying "T-thank you" was all he could muster. "Thank you so much" he said, his voice braking while saying it.

Izuku then got up and hugged Toshinori, a gesture he quickly returned, "It's no problem at all Young Midoriya" he said, comforting the boy.

After they broke away from the hug, Izuku asked him a question "So when can you adopt me?" he said innocently.

The innocence from him made Toshinori's heart squeeze, "Well, I will just have to sign a few legal documents, you have already technically been put up for foster care, so there is no need for any wait" he said.

This made Izuku smile properly, something Toshinori had seen rarely from the boy in the entire week he had been visiting him, 'I am just glad he's smiling' is what he thought.

**The Next Day - **

During the day after, Izuku and Toshinori went to the adoption centre to register. Toshinori had to be assessed to see if he was capable of taking care of Izuku. After that was done, he was told that they had to take an in depth assessment, which would take around 2 months, then Izuku would be in custody of Toshinori.

_**A/N - I'm not a professional on adoption, so this is just kind of a guess on what happens when you want to adopt a child. Sorry if I am incorrect in my assumption ~**_

During the two months they had to wait, Izuku was put into temporary foster care, which he didn't mind, he would be living with Toshinori soon enough anyway.

And soon it was, the two months flew by and Toshinori had been given the okay to take Izuku to his new home.

Izuku was now also officially known as Izuku Yagi. He missed his old name, however after what he did, he didn't believe that he was worthy of the name anyway, which is also why he didn't dye his hair back green when Toshinori have him the option.

When Izuku arrived at his new house, he was surprised to see how big it was, he decided he would ask Toshinori later.

For now though, he just wanted to unpack his things and go to sleep, he still couldn't sleep properly in the foster home, maybe this is where that would change.

When Toshinori started unpacking Izuku's things they got from his old apartment, he chuckled at the sight of all the All Might merchandise. Izuku certainly would be in for a surprise later.

After everything was unpacked, Toshinori sat down Izuku for a talk. But before he could say anything, Izuku had his own question.

"Toshi, are you rich or something?" he asked.

Toshinori laughed at what the boy said, "I guess you could say that, the reason I called you here was so I could explain to you something that you need to know if you're going to live with me" Izuku just stared at him with curiosity.

"Now Izuku. When I do this, I don't want you to freak out too much, okay?" he asked the boy, who was now even more confused.

"Now you know me as Toshinori Yagi, my true self. But I have another side to myself, I am-" as he was about to finish, he suddenly grew in size, he was now incredibly muscular and he had a huge grin on his face. "**ALL MIGHT!" **he finally finished.

"W-what?" was all Izuku could say, one second his new Dad was there, then the next stood his idol, All Might.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. "YOU'RE ALL MIGHT?!" he shouted again.

All Might laughed at this, "**Indeed I am!" **he shouted.

And with that, Izuku fainted from the shock.

He later regained consciousness, confused as to why he was asleep on the couch, but then he remembered.

"Toshi?" he asked the man that was sitting opposite from him.

"Yes?" the man responded.

"Was that a dream? It must have been, right?" Izuku asked him, still slightly confused.

"Actually," Toshinori started, before becoming buff "**It was not a dream!"** he then deflated again. "Sorry, I'm more comfortable in this form" he said.

"W-wait. So this entire time, you have actually been All Might?" Izuku asked, surprisingly calm in the situation.

"Yes, I would have told you sooner, but it is a sworn secret that is only known by a few people. I will explain now" and so, he explained everything about his injury and how he got it, leaving out the details about One For All for now. He wanted to give One For All to Izuku, he knew that he had a kind heart, but right now the boy had been through enough, he needed some time to let everything sink in. 'I will tell him within the next few years' he decided in his head.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Izuku said after hearing the story.

His words shocked Izuku, but Izuku started talking again, "You're in a weakened state but you still do loads of hero work everyday, that's so cool!" he said with a smile on his face.

Toshinori chuckled at the boys words 'Not how I expected him to react in all honesty, but I'm glad he reacted like this' he thought.

"Thank you Young Mid-" he stopped, which confused Izuku, "Let's try that again. Thank you, _son_"

**Timeskip, 6 Years -**

It has been 6 years since Izuku was adopted by the Number One Hero and he was now in his fifth year of Elementary School.

Over the years, Izuku trained his quirk and his body, even at his young age. He did this mainly because he didn't want to lose control over his quirk again; he didn't want to put others at unnecessary risk.

However, to say that Izuku's school life was good would be a huge overstatement. When he entered, he tried to come off as quirkless, he didn't like his quirk and he didn't want to use it, he saw what it could do first hand.

Everyone looked at him weird even before he introduced himself as quirkless, I mean, it's quite rare to see someone with white hair like his. But when he introduced himself, the worst thing that could have possibly happened, actually happened. He noticed that his old best friend was in his class, Katsuki Bakugou.

When Ikuku told the class he was quirkless, Katsuki was having none of it. And right then and there, he essentially ruined the next 6 years of Izuku's life. He told everyone exactly who Izuku was: the kid who killed 60 people in the Mustafu mall 2 years prior to Izuku's introduction.

Everybody in the room had heard of what happened, how couldn't they have? It was on the news constantly for a month after it happened, everyone in Japan knew about what happened unless they lived under a rock.

But before Izuku could even say anything, everyone in the room started whispering to each other.

And from that day onward, Izuku was tossed aside by everyone, an outcast. But that wasn't just it, he was also constantly tormented by Bakugou and his friends, calling him a 'Villain' and a 'Monster'. They tormented him for the next 4 years, every single day they could.

Before all this, Izuku was already very shy and nervous around others, he also had major trust issues after the incident and what Katsuki did in the hospital, it left him completely scarred.

But after 4 years of tormenting, he was even worse. He could barely form a sentence at times. His trust issues had gotten so bad, that he would usually just ignore everyone around him.

His emotions were everywhere as well, switching between sadness, anger, confusion, etc. To try to combat this, he tried to erase his emotions, they were annoying to him, how they were constantly switching. It worked most of the time, but around the people who tormented him daily, he couldn't do anything.

He was sick and tired of everything, but he didn't want to worry his Dad, the one person in his life that cared for him. So around him, Izuku would wear a fake smile, which he was never questioned about, probably due to how Toshinori was always tired from work, being the Number 1 Hero certainly wasn't easy.

But, little did Izuku know, everything was about to change.

**At The Front Gates Of School -**

As Izuku walked through the gates to school, or the gates to hell as he called them, he sighed heavily, knowing that today would be like any other day. He started thinking about his day.

'I'll go to classes, get tormented, go to classes again, then get tormented again. And you never know, I might even get stopped on the way home today, it depends on how Bakugou is feeling today I guess' he sighed again.

Before he knew it, he was already walking through the halls of his school. He walked past people, getting the usual comments, things like "Look, it's the monster" and "Why isn't he in jail?"

At this point they meant nothing to Izuku, he was by far used to them now. He walked to his classroom, opened the door and made his way to his seat in the back corner by the window. Which is something he had requested, a seat in the back with the least amount of people around him, so he also had a spare seat to his right.

As all the students started coming in, they all gave Izuku the usual looks, until he heard a familiar voice approaching him.

"HEY! DAMN VILLAIN!" Izuku turned to see Bakugou in his face, shouting mean things at him, this made Izuku feel slightly sad, the comments always hurt more when they came from Bakugou's mouth.

But Bakugou was interrupted when the Teacher came in, telling everyone to sit down. Bakugou looked at Izuku and gave him the 'You are dead later' look.

"Ok everyone, settle down! We have a new student joining us today" the Teacher then motioned for someone to walk in.

The person who walked in was a girl with brown colour hair and chestnut brown eyes to go along with them, she had blush marks on her cheeks. A bubbly personality just radiated from her, Izuku could feel it from the back of the room.

She then spoke up "H-hi everyone! My name is Ochaco Uraraka and I recently moved here with my family due to work, I hope we can all get along!" she said while smiling at everyone.

Most people started introducing themselves, ignoring the Teacher who was telling them to sit down. Then came question everyone wanted to know the answer to: "Hey, what's your quirk?"

She looked up, with a smile on her face "My quirk allows me to nullify the effects of gravity on a target by touching them, it's called Zero Gravity!" she said with pride, she knew her quirks was very useful.

The majority of the class erupted, saying about how good of a quirk it was, she felt embarrassed by all the praise she was getting from people she hadn't even known for 5 minutes.

This all stops when someone makes a comment: "That quirk is like the opposite of Yagi's quirk right?" the person asked the class, "Oh yeah and it is!" someone responded, "Well at least we don't have to worry about the _monster_ harming us now" someone else added.

Ochaco was really confused at what they were all saying 'who is the monster they are on about?' she questioned in her head. She scanned the room, looking at the 5 people who weren't by her, 4 of them being around a table 'I assume it's not any of them' she thought.

She then looked into the corner of the room and saw a boy with his head in his arms on the desk, she noticed his white hair that could stand out from a mile away. Before she could question anything though, someone spoke up saying: "Look at him over there, why is he even here? He should be in a _prison _like all villains should be" they said with venom in their voice.

But again, before Ochaco could even say anything, the teacher told everyone to be quiet and sit down, 'He isn't even going to say anything about what they were saying?' she wondered.

"There is only one free space in the back next to Izuku over there, the one with white hair, how about you go and sit next to him?" the teacher informed Ochaco.

She nodded to the Teacher, but while she was making her way to her seat, she could hear all the whispering about Izuku, saying they felt sorry for her that she had to sit next to the _monster_.

When she sat down, she turned to her left and looked at the boy, who slowly raised his head after hearing the lesson starting. He then noticed her staring at him and they locked eyes.

Izuku stared at her, but strangely enough, he didn't feel threatened by her, or he didn't feel like she had any bad intentions. It was a new sensation for him, not feeling uncomfortable by a new person's presence.

Ochaco on the other hand, finally got a look at the boys face, he had bags under his emerald green eyes, which were slightly red, 'Was he crying?' was what she was asking in her head. But the thing that stood out the most to her was the expression on his face, he looked like he was going through a lot currently. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to him to have a face like that. But she finally decided to speak up and break the awkward staring competition.

"H-hi, I don't know if you heard me from the front, but my name is Ochaco Uraraka, it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile on her face.

The smile warmed Izuku's heart, he couldn't help but stare in awe of the scene in front of him. He then decided on doing something that he hadn't done in a while, speak to someone.

"U-um h-hi, my n-name is Izuku Yagi" he said very nervously.

"Hi Yagi! I hope we can be friends" she said while smiling.

Izuku wondered to himself 'Friends, huh?'. He opened his mouth to reply, "I'm sorry but I don't think we can be friends, if you are friends with me then they will just target you as well, I don't want the rest of your time here to be ruined because of me" he responded, he hated denying a friend, but he didn't want her to get hurt as well. "I'm sorry" he said again.

"I-it's okay, if you don't want to be friends, that's fine" she said, with clear disappointment in her voice. But she was more concerned than disappointed, 'Why would he think he will ruin my time her by being friends with him?' she wondered, but she decided not to dwell on it and focus on the lessons instead.

**After Lessons Ended For Lunch -**

After the lessons were over and it was time for lunch, Ochaco was about to leave when she saw a boy who looked very angry walking over to her, she flinched when he got closer, but he kept on going, he went up to Izuku and started shouting at him.

"HEY YOU DAMN VILLAIN!" he shouted in his face. Izuku looked up, sadness written all over his face.

"The hell were you in here before anyone else huh?! Trying to hide from people huh?! You useless piece of crap!" Bakugou shouted in his face.

Ochaco just looked on in horror at what was happening in front of her, she couldn't believe someone would say such mean stuff to someone else, Ochaco was already angry at this point, but what was about to be said was the last straw.

"_You should just take a swan dive off a roof you useless monster!" _

As soon as that was said, Ochaco rushed over to them and stepped in between them, shocking both Izuku and Bakugou.

"Don't you dare stay stuff like that to another person! Especially to someone who already looks as sad as Yagi does! You big jerk!" she screamed in his face.

Bakugou was speechless, nobody had ever stood up to him let alone call him anything like a jerk. But the one who was most surprised was Izuku, nobody had ever stood up for him, nobody had ever defended him, let alone from Bakugou of all people.

But he then realised what she had done just done and instantly stood up and went in between her and Bakugou.

"I'm so sorry about what she said Bakugou! She didn't mean it, if you're gonna hurt anyone then hurt me, don't hurt her" Izuku said, trying to defend Ochaco while also making sure she doesn't ruin the rest of her time in this school.

But she was having none of it, "No! I mean what I said, you're just a big bully who boosts their stupid ego by picking on others!" she shouted at Bakugou.

Izuku tried to reason with her, telling her that if she carried on, then she would end up like him. Which he told her that was something she definitely didn't want.

But what she said next shocked Izuku.

"I don't care! If being normal in this school means not stepping in to help you then I don't want to be normal!"

Her words reached him to the core. In his head, he imagined a big wall in front of him, one that he couldn't climb by himself. There was already one hand pulling him up with all they could; it was his Dad. But he alone wasn't enough to pull Izuku up.

And then like something straight from heaven, a small hand with strange looking pads on each fingertip came and pulled him up from the other side, and they succeeded. Izuku finally saw the light, he was no longer stuck behind a wall, with nowhere to go. He stared at the vast landscape around him, it was like he could go anywhere, he was finally free again.

**Back To Reality -**

As Uraraka grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom and through the hallway, Izuku knew right there and then that from there on, this girl would change his life forever, and for the better.

**A/N -**

**And I'm finally done! It's currently 3am and I just finished this chapter. But damn, like 5700 words, that's insane. I honestly just got lost in my writing lol.**

**Now to clear something up: For those wondering, when it comes to Izuku and Ochaco's quirk compatibility, Ochaco is basically the only person who can counter Izuku's quirk. At the start of the anime, which is 5 years ahead of where we are now, I'm pretty sure Ochaco's weight limit is 3 tonnes, so I'm gonna take a guess and say that her weight limit is around 2 tonnes currently, so unless Izuku can multiply a things gravity to the point where it weighs more than 2 tonnes, then she will always be able to counter him.**

**But enough of me going on, I'm going to end the chapter here so I can go to sleep. Thank you all for the support again and remember to check you PM inbox if you review the story.**

**But on that note, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. I Will Protect You

**Hello people and welcome to Chapter 3, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support! We hit 100 follows and almost 100 favorites in just 2 chapters, that's just incredible, thanks so much! And on that not as well, if any of you want to make any art for the series, feel free to do so, it would be greatly appreciated! My twitter is in my bio if anyone does decide to make some art! Other than that, I have nothing else to say, so let's get right into the chapter! ~**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

* * *

**Right After Ochaco Helped Izuku -**

Currently, Ochaco was doing something she never thought she would be doing in her new school, let alone on her first day.

Right now she was running down the hallway, getting weird looks from other students. Probably due to the fact that she was currently dragging along a certain white-haired boy.

To anyone who didn't have context on why she was dragging him, it looked like she had just kidnapped him.

Eventually, the duo arrived at a corner around the side of the hall, where nobody was around them.

Izuku was completely dumbfounded by what just happened. Not only had someone other than his Dad just show care for him, but a girl he just met had just grabbed him and ran through the hall with him. Frankly, he didn't know what to say.

Luckily for him, Ochaco asked him something.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, it was easy to detect her concern for him.

"U-uh… Y-yeah I'm okay"

Izuku paused for a second, thinking about what had just happened. "I-I'm sorry" he said sheepishly.

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault"

"N-No not that" Ochaco looked at him, confused. "Your 2 years here are probably going to be ruined now, and it's all my fa-"

Izuku was suddenly interrupted by a stern voice, "Stop it" Ochaco ordered.

"W-Wha-" he was interrupted again.

"Stop blaming yourself, none of this was your fault" she looked at him, determination in her eyes, "It was my choice to do what I did, and I don't regret doing it, not one bit"

"B-But now you won't have any friends…"

"I don't care about that. If they all treat you like that, then I don't want to be friends with them"

Izuku was in utter disbelief, somebody who he didn't even know was willing to basically ruin 2 years of her life for him. 'Why is she so kind?' was all he was wondering at that point.

And then, like a crack in a dam finally gave in to the pressure, tears started flowing from his eyes. "Thank you" at this point he had dropped to his knees, gripping at his heart, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me"

Ochaco knelt down to his level, and brought him into a hug, "It's okay, let it all out"

They stayed like that for a while and as Ochaco said, Izuku let out everything he had pent up inside. For him, it felt good; he didn't feel heavy anymore. He thought he felt free after he climbed his mental wall, but right now, he couldn't feel any freer even if he wanted to.

However, this was all stopped when the bell rang, startling the two, but also signaling that they had to go to class.

When they pulled away from the hug, they stood up in awkward silence. They may only be 10 years old, but they still got embarrassed by what they did.

'Oh my god! I just hugged a boy for like 15 minutes!' Ochaco thought, her face bright red.

'A girl just hugged me!' Izuku thought, his face also bright red.

Ochaco decided to break the silence, "W-We should probably get to class then"

"Y-Yeah…"

Ochaco started walking away, whereas Izuku just stood there, trying to regain his composure.

When he did, he spoke up, "Thank you, for everything you've done" he said with a small smile.

In the small-time Ochaco had seen and know Izuku, she only saw him with a sad expression on his face, so seeing him smile was rewarding.

"It's alright! That's what friends are for, right?" she said, also returning the smile Izuku gave her.

Since he was 4, Izuku never had never considered anyone a friend. Yes, he has had people like his Dad and some Pro Heroes who don't treat him like the kids in school do, but he never considered anyone to be a friend. So someone considering him as a friend was completely new for him, but he didn't mind, he liked it in fact

He looked at Ochaco for a second, thinking about what she said. He then spoke up.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**A Few Months Later -**

Since Izuku and Ochaco's friendship was established, they had become practically inseparable from one another, both inside and outside of school. They had grown so close in fact, they started calling each other shorter versions of their first names: 'Izu' and 'Ocha'. They each thought the other's nickname was cute, they were also very easy to say.

But also, thanks to Ochaco, Izuku's bullying had hit an all-time low. If she was there, nobody would dare to lay a finger on him.

There were obviously some times where she couldn't be there for him, that was inevitable. But thanks so Ochaco, Izuku had started to stick up for himself a bit. He never resorted to violence, but he wouldn't just stand there and accept the things people were saying anymore.

However, this wasn't the case with Bakugou. Izuku was still terrified of him as he was his main tormentor, and he had a strong quirk he wasn't scared of using on others, especially Izuku. But most of the time, Ochaco was there to prevent anything from happening, even when Izuku was going to and from school. He and Ochaco lived very close to each other so they decided to walk to school and go home from school together.

However, even with the reduction in bullying, Izuku was still always down. Ochaco helped him a lot, she cared for him lots after all, which he appreciated very much.

But nothing could change the past and even though Izuku and Ochaco had grown close, he still didn't want to tell her about his past. He thought that if she knew, she would throw him to the side as Bakugou did. He obviously trusted her, but when it came to his past, it was hard to trust anybody.

Luckily for him, Ochaco respected his boundaries and never bothered to ask why people called him 'Monster' and 'Villain', she would wait for him to tell her when he was ready. And little did she know, that day was today.

* * *

**Outside Ochaco's House -**

Currently, Izuku was waiting for Ochaco so they could walk to school together, while also looking at the news on his phone for any news on villain attacks. He loved heroes and taking notes on them, so he always checked to see if there were any new heroes in the news.

But before he could search any longer, he heard a familiar voice call him.

"Izu!" he turned towards the direction of the voice, only to be met with a hug from a certain brunette. This flustered him a little, but he was used to it by now.

"Hey Ocha"

"Were you waiting that long?"

"No, I was only here for a few minutes"

"Okay good, let's get going then!"

"Sure"

On the way to school, they talked about simple things like what they had for dinner the day before and what they thought would happen in school today. It was simple, but it was just the way they both liked it.

Once they arrived at school, they received the usual gossip by others around them.

"Hey look, it's _them_"

"Oh yeah, it's the villain and his girlfriend"

"I wonder what he did to get her to be friends with him?"

"It probably wasn't anything good, poor her"

After hearing the comments, Ochaco glared at the people, making them shut up.

"Sorry Ocha, it's my fault you have to go through this" Izuku stated.

"What have I said about blaming yourself Izu? It was my choice and I would never change my decision" she replied sternly.

Izuku smiled at the comment, "Thanks, you always manage to make me feel better"

"I'm glad that I'm able to do that" she said, smiling at him.

And with that, they walked off towards their class, still ignoring all the things people said about them. But before they went into their classroom, Izuku heard one comment that made his blood boil.

"Look over there, it's the two villains. People always say that she's normal, but I reckon she's just as much of a freak as he is"

Izuku didn't mind people saying stuff about him, but there was no way he would accept people saying things about Ochaco. So after hearing this, Izuku walked away from Ochaco and towards the people who made the comment.

"Oi. You" Izuku said with venom in his tone, while standing in front of the person who he was angry with.

Izuku towered over the person due to him being quite tall for his age, which he assumed was due to the training he did with his Dad and his quirk's side-effect.

Izuku then grabbed the person by the shirt, lifting him to his eye level. "If I ever catch you saying anything bad about Ocha again, you're _dead_" he said with order in his voice, especially in the last word.

The people around looked on in fear, nobody had ever seen this side to Izuku before, he was never hostile towards others. Izuku then dropped the person, who was terrified by the scene that had just taken place. He then started walking away, back to Ochaco who was still standing in the same place, also shocked by what had just happened.

"What's wrong Ocha? Aren't you gonna come to class?" he asked her, confusion in his voice.

"O-Oh, yeah sorry" she said before joining him inside their classroom.

* * *

**Later On At Lunch -**

Ochaco was currently waiting for Izuku where he had told her to meet him. They had PE before lunch, so they couldn't go to lunch from their classroom like they usually do.

However, Izuku was running late and Ochaco was starting to get worried. 'Where is he?' she questioned in her head. And then it hit her, 'What if someone is holding him up while I'm not there?'. With that thought, she was off running down the halls of the schools, looking for anywhere Izuku could be.

When she finally found him, she also found Bakugou, who had a terrified Izuku pinned against the wall. She was about to intervene, but Izuku gave her an 'It's fine' look. So, she opted to listen instead.

"So, you think you're hot stuff now?"

"H-Huh? W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, the stunt you pulled in the morning, I heard about it. You think now that you've got a friend, you can talk threaten others do you?"

"N-No of course not"

"That's what I thought, you're just worthless garbage" with that comment also came a reminder of a nickname Bakugou had for Izuku when they were younger. "You're just a Deku, and that's all you'll ever be" after saying this, Bakugou smirked at the nickname and walked off to get his lunch.

Izuku looked like he had just seen a ghost, but who could blame him? He had just been reminded of a childhood nickname he hated and at the same time, his childhood. His thoughts were interrupted however when Ochaco came and spoke to him.

"Izu? You alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah" he answered, lying.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" she was even more concerned at this point.

"I'm fine, really" he said, again lying.

"Sure…" she said, unsure, but she carried on talking "But what was with what Bakugou said? He called you 'Deku' right? What does that mean?"

Izuku flinched at what she asked, "O-Oh that? It was a nickname he gave me when we were kids, it means worthless. He forgot about the nickname after awhile, but he just suddenly remembered it now…"

"Oh… Sorry for bringing it up" she said apologetically.

"I-It's fine! I just don't really like the nickname that's all" he reassured her.

"But you know Izu? I don't think the nickname is all that bad. 'Deku' kinda reminds me of 'Dekiru', which gives me 'You can do it' vibes, ya know?" she said, smiling at him.

And just like that, a nickname that Izuku thought would torment him, actually turned into something positive. It was like a train had hit him at full speed as he realized something: 'I can trust her with everything' he thought. He was thinking of telling her for a while now, but he was scared to do so. But he realized how stupid his thinking was, 'Ocha would never abandon me, especially for something as stupid as my past'. So he decided to take action.

"Thank you Ocha, I never thought of it that way"

"No problem Izu. But just so you know, I'm sticking with Izu as your nickname, Deku just isn't as cute" she told him while blushing slightly at what she had just said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ocha" he said, but he then spoke up again, "Oh yeah, is it alright if you come over my house after school? I need to tell you something important" he asked her.

"Yeah sure, I will just have to ask my parents first, but it should be fine" she informed him, she also had a question, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I want to finally explain my past to you" he told her.

"Really? Are you sure you're ready? You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you or anything" she said.

Ochaco was quite surprised at the sudden development, but she wanted to make sure Izuku actually wanted to first.

"Yeah, I'm ready. And anyway, you deserve to know, you have since the day you helped me, I was just too scared to tell you"

"Okay. Well, I'm glad that you feel like you can trust me with the knowledge" she said while giving Izuku a smile that warmed his heart. "Now let's get some lunch, I'm starving"

"Yeah, same"

* * *

**After School -**

"So are you allowed to come over?" Izuku asked Ochaco.

"Yep, I got the okay from my parents just now" she told him.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I need to ask my Dad if it's okay, lemme just call him now" he remembered as he started calling his Dad. After a few seconds, he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello? Dad?"

"**Hello, Son! It's unusual for you to call me, what's the matter?"**

"Oh I just needed to tell you that Ocha is coming over if that's alright with you"

"**Of course that's alright! Young Uraraka is welcome any time!"**

"Ok thanks, also, the reason Ocha's coming over is that I'm finally telling her"

"**I'm confused, telling her what exactly? Are you telling her that you love her perhaps son? I know that you've grown close and al-"**

"Dad! That's not what I'm talking about!"

Ochaco giggles at the interaction between them, she hadn't heard what Toshinori said, but she found Izuku's reaction funny either way.

"**Oh, sorry"**

"It's okay. What I'm really telling her is the details about my past"

"**R-Really? Well I'm glad you're finally telling her, she deserves to know after all she's done for you"**

"Yeah, I know, I'm really thankful that I met her"

"**Good. Well now that I know you're coming, I should probably change out of this form…"**

And like that, Izuku heard the sound of smoke from the phone.

"How come you were like that anyway?"

"I wanted it to be dramatic when I answered the phone…"

"Got it… Anyway I should probably hang up now, I've got nothing else to talk about"

"Alright son, see you at home"

And with that, Izuku hung up and turned to Ochaco, "You could probably tell from the phone call, but it's okay for you to come over" he informed her.

"Yeah I could tell, let's get a move on then!" she said, raising a fist in the air.

Izuku just chuckled at her pose, before walking on ahead towards his house.

* * *

**After They Arrive -**

When they arrive, Izuku opens the door for Ochaco, letting her in first and then swiftly following her.

When they walk into the living room, they see a skinny blonde haired man sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"I'm home!" Izuku shouts out as he walks into the living room.

"Ah there you two are, how was your day?" Toshinori asks the two.

"Good I guess" Izuku responds.

"It was great Yagi-san!" Ochaco responds, excited as she hadn't seen Toshinori in a while.

"Well that's good to hear, now I'm guessing you want to speak to her about it privately right?" he asked Izuku, who just nodded in response, "Okay, do you want me to leave the living room or do you want to go to your room?"

"We can just go to my room Dad" Izuku told him.

"Okay, well you can go now then son, I just need to speak with Young Uraraka for a second if that's alright" he informed the two.

"Um okay? I'll be in my room then I guess" Izuku said and walked off to his room.

"So what did you want to talk about Yagi-san?" Ochaco questioned him.

"I just want you to promise me that you won't look at my son any differently after he tells you about his past. His past and what happened after it has always haunted him and it probably will forever, so I just want you to promise me that if possible, you're there if he needs support. I know it may be a lot to ask for, bu-" before he could finish, he was cut off.

"You have my word Yagi-san, I would never look at Izu any other way, no matter what he has done in the past. That was all in the past, all I know is that right now, he's an amazing person" she told him, smiling at her last few words.

"Thank you, I'm so glad my son was able to meet you and thank you for all you've done for him, it really means a lot to both of us" Toshinori explained to her.

"I'm glad I met Izu as well, I don't even what to know what I would be doing if I didn't meet him" she told him.

"Oh yeah one last question before you go"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Has Izuku ever told you about his quirk?"

"No he hasn't, all I know is that it is similar to my quirk, or in other words; the opposite"

"Okay then, he will probably explain his quirk alongside other things, so be prepared for that as well"

"Okay, well I should go now, don't want to keep him waiting for any longer than I already have"

"Yeah you're right, that boy can get quite impatient, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you end up staying that long Young Uraraka"

"Thanks, Yagi-san"

And with that, Ochaco walked off towards Izuku's room. She was quite nervous after everything Toshinori said about Izuku's past, but she decided that it didn't matter what he did in the past, Izuku was still Izuku.

When she arrived at the door, she knocked and was eventually met with Izuku opening the door and letting her in.

"What took you so long Ocha?" he questioned her.

"Oh Yagi-san just wanted to say a few things first" she told him.

"Oh okay, well are you ready then? I don't see the point in holding back for any longer" he said simply.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be Izu!" she said while smiling at him.

"Okay, this is going to take a while…"

After saying that, Izuku proceeded to explain everything; the incident; how he was adopted; his quirk; all the years he was bullied, basically everything bar details about his Dad, until he got to where he met Ochaco. Only 1 minute into the explanation, Izuku started crying, probably because he had to talk about how he ended the lives of 60 people, including his own mother. It wasn't something he talked about often, but luckily, almost everyone in Japan knew most of the details on what happened, just not the name of the kid who did it and their quirk.

After he started crying, Ochaco hugged him for a bit, until he had calmed down so he could finish explaining. She didn't care about what he had done, she was obviously shocked at what he said, but she wouldn't let it dictate her view of him.

After he had calmed down, Izuku carried on with the rest of the story. This time he was able to carry on without any interruptions, all the way up until where he explained how their meeting affected him: "And that brings us to the day we met Ocha. It started off just as normal as any old boring day but ended up being one of, if not the best day of my life" he told her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

His smile warmed Ochaco's heart, a rare occurrence, it was usually Ochaco who did that type of stuff. However, when Ochaco heard about everything that happened to Izuku, she felt a mixture of emotions: sadness, anger, sympathy, you name it. What had happened to him was truly terrible, and her new-found knowledge only made her respect Izuku even more.

But it was time she spoke up, she had been quiet the entire time, listening and taking in all the information, but it was now her turn to talk.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that Izu, none of what happened should've happened. But that's all in the past now, nothing that you said will change my view on you. You are still Izu, and you always will be" she explained.

"Thanks, Ocha, it means a lot. I was just scared that you would change your opinion of me after I told you like Bakugou did…" he tried to carry on, but his tears wouldn't hold back anymore, "I'm just really glad…"

"Hey, you want a hug? You look like you need one right now" she asked him. Ochaco could only hear an inaudible sound from him, but she assumed it was meant to be a yes, so she brought him into a hug.

They stayed like that for a while, until Toshinori called them from downstairs, food was ready.

Nothing was said on the way down, nothing needed to be said, everything that could have been said had already been said after all. But they didn't mind, they respected the silence; it wasn't a bad thing in their minds.

From that day onwards, Izuku decided something: He would protect Ochaco no matter what. She saved him when he was at his lowest, she became his only friend and now, she was one of the 2 most important people in his life. But unlike his dad, she couldn't always fend for herself, she was strong, but Izuku felt a need to always protect her. Izuku didn't care who it was who harmed her, they would pay, one way or another.

Which lead to a certain incident…

* * *

**Last Week Of Elementary School -**

It's almost been 2 years since Izuku and Ochaco met, they were now going to Junior High soon. They were both going to the same school, a given for them.

But when they thought about it, they weren't that far off high school and they had never discussed which school they wanted to go to. When they asked each other where they wanted to go, they both told each other UA simultaneously. They weren't surprised, it was the top hero school in the country and possibly the world, what aspiring hero wouldn't want to go? They were already quite prepared for UA, they had started training and sparring with each other at the start of their final year in Elementary School in hope of improving each other.

But right now their priority was Junior High, they would focus on UA when the time came. However, Izuku and Ochaco's focus was interrupted by a certain incident.

* * *

**During Lunch -**

Izuku was currently waiting for Ochaco so they could go for lunch. Like last year, they both had a day where PE was before Lunch, so they couldn't go straight from class, but they had gotten used to it by now.

However Izuku was starting to get worried, Ochaco was unusually late, a very rare occurrence. He was then reminded of what happened last year, where Bakugou stopped him after lunch and reminded him of his childhood name, which he now calls him religiously, instead of 'Monster' or 'Villain'.

Izuku brushed it off though, thinking 'There is no way anybody would do anything to Ochaco'. Not many people disliked Ochaco to his knowledge, she was only friends with him, but nobody hated her like they hated him. So the idea of people doing anything to her seemed stupid in his head.

'She's probably just had to put away equipment or something' he thought.

But then another minute passed.

And another.

And then another three.

'Okay, now this is REALLY unusual' he thought. And with that thought, he started running around the school, searching for anywhere Ochaco could be, but to no avail. He couldn't find her anywhere in the halls.

'Maybe she got stuck in one of the equipment rooms or something' he thought as he was running towards where they do PE. When he got there, he saw a teacher, "Sensei?" the teacher turned toward Izuku.

"Ah Yagi, what brings you here?" he asked Izuku.

"Do you know where Och- I mean Uraraka is?" he hesitated on saying her nickname, he didn't want teachers thinking they had some sort of relationship.

"No I don't sorry, she left a few minutes ago after I asked her to take some equipment back" he informed the younger boy.

"Is that all you know? Was she acting weird or anything?" he desperately asked the teacher.

"No, she was acting normal… Oh yeah! A few other students were waiting for her, I'm pretty sure they were from your homeroom" he informed Izuku.

After hearing this, Izuku instantly ran off, quickly thanking the teacher for the information.

"I wonder what's up with him?" the teacher questioned while taking a sip from his coffee.

* * *

**With Izuku Running To His Classroom -**

At the moment, Izuku was running as fast as he could towards his classroom; where Ochaco would have been taken, he thought at least.

'I'm just thinking of the worst right?! There is no way they would hurt her, right?!' he wondered.

He finally reached the classroom and unfortunately for him, his suspicions weren't wrong.

When he opened the door, he saw around 20 of his classmates gathered around in a circle, laughing. When Izuku first looked inside, it just looked like they were kicking the floor and laughing, but when he looked properly, his blood started boiling hotter than lava.

What he saw was his classmates surrounding a beaten Ochaco, kicking her and laughing. One of them said 'This is for all the times you stopped us from getting to that monster!' while the others kept on laughing.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had failed at protecting her, and now she was hurt badly because of it. Before he could think anymore though, he heard a weak call for him, "I-Izu…"

After hearing what she said, the students turned and saw Izuku standing there, with a shocked expression on his face.

"How is he here?" one of them asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like he can do anything anyway, and we've already done what we wanted" another answered.

After hearing this, Izuku lost all sense of reason. He started walking over towards the group. But he was stopped by one of them.

"What do you think you're doing? Think you can just walk up and save her? Not gonna be that eas-"

But before he could finish, Izuku said: "Shut up" and proceeded to grab him by the head and slam it into one of the nearby tables, knocking the person out.

The other people were completely shocked and scared, so when Izuku walked up to them, they naturally moved out of the way for him.

Izuku picked up Ochaco bridal style and carried her over to a chair, setting her down on it. "It's okay Ocha, I'm here now, you can rest" he told her with a calm and comforting voice

She tried to contest, but she was hurting all over, so she eventually passed out from the pain

After putting her down, Izuku turned his direction towards the rest of his classmates. Izuku still currently had no sense of reason, which resulted in him doing something he wanted to never do; use his quirk on others.

One second the students saw Izuku with his normally green eyes, but then they changed color. All they saw was crimson red, and then, they collapsed to the floor.

Almost everyone in the school could hear the sudden thud from upstairs. But if somebody didn't hear that sound, then they definitely heard the screams of pain from people upstairs.

Most of the students immediately ran upstairs to see what was going on. Once they arrived, they saw at least 19 students on the floor, their bodies being pushed down and they were screaming in pain.

When they looked to see who was causing it, they found Izuku, but he seemed different; he had red eyes and he had a much different atmosphere coming from him. Nobody could act, they were completely frozen in fear by what they saw.

Then, Izuku, who still hadn't noticed his audience, spoke up: "You're lucky I can't increase the pain even more, you would probably die if I did that" he stated bluntly. But his tone was much different, it was much deeper, but also much darker.

The students who were on the floor eventually passed out, causing Izuku to pick up Ochaco and walk off with her towards the infirmary. He didn't need to tell his audience to move, they just did it for him. Before he could get to the infirmary though, he was stopped by the principal, who had been informed on what happened by one of the students.

"Yagi, my office, now" he ordered his student.

But Izuku just walked past him, ignoring him. His priority right now was getting Ochaco help, he couldn't care less about his principal right now. But he was once again interrupted by the principal placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Don't ignore me, boy. Office, now!" he demanded, but Izuku brushed the principal's hand off his shoulder.

"Get off me, I get Ocha help first, then I can go to your office. Got it?" he ordered the principal.

The principal didn't respond; he was speechless. So Izuku took that opportunity to walk away and into the infirmary.

After Izuku demanded the school nurse patch her up, he settled into a chair next to the bed Ochaco was resting on, before being collected by a teacher to go to the principal.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later - **

When Ochaco woke up, she was very confused as to why she was in a hospital bed. And then she remembered that she passed out, 'What happened before I passed out?' she questioned in her head. She then remembered seeing Izuku smash one of their classmates into a table and then picking her up, but from then on was blank for her.

Before she could think anymore, she saw her parents walk in with a man in a suit, who she didn't recognize.

"Ochaco! You're awake!" her Mom said while running and hugging her, her Dad just smiled at the two.

"Mom, Dad? Who is that?" she asked while directing her attention to the other man who walked in.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, how rude of me. I am the chief of police here in Musutafu and I'm here to ask you for some details about what happened to you in school today" he informed her.

"O-Okay" she said nervously.

"There is no reason to be nervous, you aren't in trouble. Now, could you tell me how you ended up in that position?" he asked her.

"Um, I had just gotten out of PE when around 20 of my classmates stopped me and told me to follow them to the classroom. When we got there, they pushed me to the floor and started attacking me, I tried to defend me but there were too many of them" Ochaco informed him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Do you know why they would do such a thing?" he asked her.

"I think it was probably because I stopped them from bullying someone in my class, Izuku Yagi when I joined last year" she said while frowning.

She then thought of something, "Wait! Where is Izuku?"

The man then stood up and started explaining, "He is currently being detained as he has been considered a threat to those around him"

"W-What? Why is he a threat?" she questioned.

"Well, after you passed out, he used his quirk on the students who hurt you. They are all currently in the hospital in quite bad condition, their bodies were getting crushed by his quirk. They will recover, but they will miss the rest of their time in school until the next year" he told the younger girl.

Ochaco was completely shocked, Izuku swore to never use his quirk on others again, he hated hurting others. 'Why?' was all she was wondering at that point.

Ochaco's Mother then spoke up, "What will happen to him?" she was also quite curious about the situation.

"So far, he has already been expelled for his actions. As for what will happen, he will have to take therapy so he doesn't do anything like this again. He did technically save a person and it could be counted as self-defense, but he cannot go uncharged for what he did" he explained.

"That makes sense" Ochaco's Father responded.

"There is one more thing, he will not be able to attend a Junior High where any of the students he harmed are going. We don't know how much this will matter for him, but we don't want him triggering any PTSD that the injured students may get from the incident" he informed the 3 others in the room. "If that is all, then I shall now take my leave. Also, if you want to know where he is, he is currently being watched carefully by pro heroes in his house. If you want to visit him, give one of them this, they will let you in" he said as he handed Ochaco a tiny slip of paper. He then left.

There were many things going through Ochaco's head right now, but she knew one thing for sure, she was visiting Izuku, that was final. But before she even said anything, her father spoke up.

"I already know what you're going to say, so let's go, the doctor said you could go as soon as you woke up as your injuries weren't incredibly bad" he said.

"Thanks, Daddy" Ochaco said while standing up slowly.

"Let's go, sweetie, I'm sure Izuku really needs you right now" she explained to her daughter.

And with that, they left to go and see Izuku.

* * *

**When They Arrive -**

Once they arrived, they saw many pro heroes surrounding the building. Endeavor, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Eraserhead, Ryuku and many others. It was like Izuku was some sort of top priority villain with the number of pros there.

When they walked up to the front gate, they were stopped by a sleep-deprived man with long, black hair. "I'm afraid I cannot let you enter this house at the moment" he informed the Uraraka's.

"Wait, we have a note from the chief of police" Ochaco's father said as he pulled out the paper from his pocket and handing it to Eraserhead

After reading it, Eraserhead spoke up, "I will allow one of you to enter, that's what it says on here" he told them.

Immediately, Ochaco spoke up, "I'm going!" she said.

Ochaco's parents wanted to protest not being able to go in with their daughter but just allowed it as Ochaco was clearly desperate to see Izuku.

After Ochaco left her parents and followed Eraserhead to the door, she knocked and was met with Toshinori.

"Young Uraraka! It's good to see you! Please come in, all Izuku has been asking is where you are" he told her.

When she went inside, she immediately ran to Izuku's room, she had been told he was there.

When she opened the door, she saw Izuku on his bed wrapped up in his blanket. She then heard sniffling, 'He's crying…' she thought.

She decided to speak up, "Izu?"

He turned towards where the sound came from, "O-Ocha?" after seeing her, he jumped out of his cacoon and ran over to her, hugging her tightly, "I-I'm so glad you're okay" he said while crying in her shoulder.

"Thank you for worrying Izu, I appreciate it" she told him.

They stayed like that for a while, they both had things they wanted to say, but for now, silence was all they wanted.

When they broke apart, they both said the same thing simultaneously: "I'm sorry!"

They both looked at each other confused until Izuku spoke up, "You go first"

"Okay" she took a deep breath, "Because of me, you got expelled, your school selection is limited and you have to take therapy… All because I couldn't protect myself…"

"None of that is your fault Ocha, I may not have been in the right state of mind at the time, but what I did wasn't your fault, it was the people who hurt you's fault"

"Yeah but now you used your quirk on others again, because of me…"

"I may hate the fact that I used my quirk on others again. But, I would do it again a million times if it meant protecting you Ocha, you mean the world to me, I couldn't even imagine losing you"

Ochaco was surprised by Izuku's words, but she was also glad that he felt that way.

"Thank you Izu, that makes me feel a lot better"

"No problem Ocha"

"Now what did you want to apologize for Izu?"

"Oh… I wanted to apologize for not being there sooner, if I was, I could have protected you from them…"

"None of that was your fault Izu, there was no way you could have controlled what happened"

"Yeah, I know, but I just hate the fact that you got hurt because you defended me all this time" he said, but before Ochaco could protest, he spoke up again, "So, I have now decided on something. As long as I am alive, I will do everything in my power to protect you and the people who need help. I will become a true hero, I don't care about fame or money, I realized today that I just want to protect others from harm. Thank you for making me realize that Ocha"

Ochaco just smiled at what he said, before bringing him into another hug, saying: "I would like that, Izu"

Little did the two of them know, but a certain Number 1 Hero was listening in on the conversation. And what Izuku said made him decide on something in his head, 'I haven't been too sure for a while now, Izuku has a kind heart and I know that. But, now I know for sure…' he then buffed up in excitement.

'**He's worthy'**

* * *

**A/N - **

**And done! Almost 7 thousand words, the number just keeps rising! Now before I finish it off, there are a few things I want to say ~**

**Firstly, I know the scene where Izuku loses his senses and sends some of his class to the hospital may seem quite out of character for him, but I wanted to add it as a way of demonstrating how much he cares for Ochaco. Sorry if the scene was kind of confusing.**

**Secondly, a surprise to some, not to others, but yes, Izuku is getting One For All in this series. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in the last chapter, but now it's official. The next chapter will be the final chapter before UA most likely, expect more some training for and with One For All and some actual IzuOcha. Most of the stuff I've written has been them helping each other with their issues as best friends, but expect that relationship to develop soon, maybe even in the next chapter? Who knows?**

**Finally, with the whole Izuku not being allowed to go to the same school as any of the kids his injured, that will mean he won't go to Aldera, which also means he won't see Bakugou for 3 years. Izuku and Ochaco will go to the same school as well.**

**Anyway enough of me talking, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all in the next one! :)**

**Check your PM's if you review!**


	4. New Powers And Feelings

**Hello people and welcome to chapter 4. Sorry that it took so long to make, loads of stuff happened with exams and then Dragon Ball Z Kakarot happened, so yeah…**

**Anyway, let's get into this chapter! ~**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

It has been a week since Izuku's declaration to Ochaco. In the week that he's been expelled from school, he has mostly been training with his Dad. Izuku was lucky that it was his last week when he got expelled; he had already basically finished the year, the last week would have just been a week of doing nothing in classes.

The day after he was expelled, Toshinori gave Izuku a training plan, he called it the 'American Dream Plan'. Izuku had many questions at the time, but he decided not to ask, his Dad tended to do things that he didn't like to be questioned about.

However, after the week of pain that was the first week of the training plan, Izuku's curiosity finally reached its limit.

* * *

Izuku had just finished with his training for the day when he found his Dad in the kitchen and decided to ask him the question he really wanted to be answered.

"Dad? Can I ask you a question?" he asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Hm? What is it?" Toshinori asked with curiosity.

"I was just wondering, but why are you now having me do this intense training? We've always trained, but never this intensely"

Toshinori smiled at what he said, "I was wondering when you would ask me something like that"

"Um… Okay? That doesn't really answer my question…" Izuku explained.

"Wait in the living room while I make us some tea, this might take some time to explain" he told his son, who was still quite confused.

"Sure" he replied simply.

After waiting in the living room for a few minutes, Izuku finally spotted his Dad walking into the room with 2 cups of tea. He was then handed one of the cups, "Thanks"

"Now, onto what you asked. This might take a while to explain" he told Izuku.

"That's fine, I don't mind" Izuku explained.

"Okay good. Now, do you remember when I told you about the fight I had with that villain? The one that left me in this state?"

"Yes, it happened a little bit before you adopted me, right?"

"Correct. However, when I told you before, I left out a few details that you didn't need to know at the time. But now is the time you will hear those details"

"Okay…" Izuku just kept on looking at the intense stare his Dad was giving him, "Jeez Dad, you're making me really nervous, staring at me like that"

"Sorry, let me explain. What I left out was the details of my power"

"Yeah, you still haven't told me what your quirk is, even though I've asked you hundreds of times"

Toshinori nervously laughed at this, "Well the reason for that is because knowing the details of my quirk is dangerous"

Izuku looked at him, confused, "How so?"

"Well, my quirk is not your everyday quirk, my quirk is…" he pondered, searching for the correct word, "different… If you will"

"Now I'm just really confused, how is your quirk different?"

"This might take some time to explain, so no interrupting"

"Got it"

"First off, my quirk is called One For All. Many people speculate that my quirk is just a very strong strength quirk, but it is more than just that" he then held out his hand, which started glowing, "One For All has been passed down by users for generations. One person gains the power and cultivates it; makes it their own. Then they pass it on to the next person, who will do the same. Each time it is passed on, One For All becomes stronger, with the one goal and reason for passing it on being to defeat the villain All For One"

Toshinori stopped for a second, looking at his son's shocked face, but eventually carried on, "All For One is the person who gave me my injury, but he is also the one that created One For All. You see when quirks first appeared, All For One was the one who wanted to rule over everyone else; to be the dictator. With his power that allowed him to take quirks for himself or pass them on to others, he wanted to rule over the new quirk society" he stopped for a moment to let the information sink in.

After a few seconds, he started talking again, "But he had one issue. His little brother contested his ideals and what he did because of them. No matter how much All For One tried, his brother refused to join his crusade. His brother was what people would consider 'quirkless', so in a last-ditch effort to have his brother join him, All For One gave his brother a stockpiling quirk. But little did he know, his brother did, in fact, have a quirk; a quirk that allowed him to pass on quirks. It was a useless quirk at first, but after combining with his stockpiling quirk, it became One For All. The little brother tried to fight against All For One, but he was no match for him. So instead, he passed on One For All, with the idea that eventually, All For One would be beaten by one of the users of One For All"

Izuku just sat there, questioning a lot of things. But above all else, he was shocked, not just at the explanation about One For All, but at the fact that there has been a villain out there for so long with such a powerful quirk. But he didn't say anything, he just nodded for his Dad to finish his explanation.

"Which brings us here. I am the 8th holder of One For All, and I'm sure that you might have guessed it by now, but I want you to succeed me"

Before Izuku even realized it, he had already started crying. Not tears of sadness or despair like he usually would, but tears of joy and happiness. Somebody was trusting him with such a great task, but it wasn't just that; someone fully trusted him; someone believed in him.

"Should I take those tears as a yes?" he questioned his teary-eyed son.

"Y-Yes!" Izuku beamed up at his Dad.

"Good answer!" he said while smiling and looking proud.

After everything cooled down, Izuku suddenly realized something.

"Wait, didn't you say that you defeated All For One? There should be no point in passing on One For All as it's purpose has been fulfilled, right?"

Toshinori pondered for a moment, "I did defeat All For One, but he got away before he could be captured. He sustained great injuries just like I did, but we were never able to find him" Izuku looked slightly saddened at what he had just said. "And for all we know, he could find his own successor, he might have already found one. But above all else, you deserve this, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Izuku smiled at the last comment, "Thanks Dad"

"No problem, son"

* * *

**The Next Day -**

It was the day after School had broken up and Ochaco had just woken up. But something was off, she just had a very odd dream, nothing like she had ever had before.

'Why did I just dream about Izu? I know we're best friends, but that was weird…' she was very confused by her dream, but for some reason, she felt really warm inside. Ochaco started thinking more about her dream, and when she went over to her mirror, her face was bright red due to her thoughts.

Now Ochaco was even more confused, but before she could think anymore, she heard her door open, when Ochaco looked to see who it was, she saw her mother looking at her; slightly worried.

"Are you okay Ochaco dear? Your face is bright red"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, just very confused…"

"What are you confused about?"

"Well, I just woke up from a dream that was solely about Izuku, and now I'm like this…"

Her mother stared at her for a second, but then a mischievous grin formed on her face, "So that's how it is, huh?" she whispered under her breath.

"What was that Mom?"

"Oh nothing at all dear, just note that I'm going to have _lots _of fun explaining some things to you today"

Ochaco didn't really understand why, but what her Mother said made her very nervous. All she knew was that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Around the same time, someone else just had a very similar experience to Ochaco.

Izuku woke up to his alarm going, it may have been Saturday, but if he wanted to inherit One For All in the month he had before Junior High School, he had no time to sleep in. After waking up, he recognized the fact that his alarm going off interrupted his dream about a certain female.

'I had the same dream again…' he thought to himself.

It had been months since Izuku had accepted his feelings towards Ochaco. He didn't like the fact that he had romantic feelings towards his best friend; he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't just forget them or make them disappear, those feelings were there to stay.

'I can't just tell her, that would ruin everything…' he pondered for a second, 'I know! I will ask Dad after training, I'm sure he would know what to do!'

And so, after an intense day of training with the Number One Hero, Izuku finally got the opportunity to ask.

"Dad, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Go ahead"

"What should I do now that every time I think about Ocha, my face heats up and I feel really warm?"

Toshinori started doing his trademark intense stare, where he thought about what he had been asked for a bit.

By the time he finally spoke up, the air was tense, "I…" his pause raised the suspense even more.

"I don't have a clue!" he shouted.

Izuku proceeded to stare at his Dad; dumbfounded by the event that had just transpired.

"Perhaps we should see a doctor about it" he carried on.

By now, Izuku had already started walking out of the room, "No, it's fine Dad, I think I understand what's going on now" and with that, he left the training room towards his bathroom. After getting into the shower, he made a mental note to himself.

'Note to self: Never ask Dad for romantic advice. Ever'

* * *

**Around 1 Month Later -**

The time that Izuku had before Junior High started was almost over. He was starting on Monday and it was currently Friday morning.

Izuku then thought back to the previous day; the day he received One For All.

_**Flashback -**_

After finishing an intense workout, Izuku was drinking from his water bottle when Toshinori approached him.

"Son, I think it's time that you inherit my powers"

Izuku spat out his water after hearing the words, "Really? You think that I'm ready?" he questioned.

"Yep, 100% positive. I even think that I could have given them to you straight away if I wanted to. Your body is already far sturdier than a normal body and you've been training for years now. I just wanted this month to be a test of some sort, and I'm glad to inform you that you passed with flying colors!" Toshinori explained.

"That makes sense actually. And I'm glad you didn't just give me the powers straight away, I would've probably become too reliant on it if you did. Anyway, how does this work then?"

"Oh yeah, all you have to do is…" before finishing, Toshinori turned into his buff form and pulled out a strand of his hair.

"**EAT THIS!" **he shouted while holding the strand of hair in front of Izuku's face.

"Eh?" was all Izuku could muster at the time.

Then, "What?" he asked with a deadpan expression, "You're kidding, right?"

"**Nope!"** All Might exclaimed. He then started laughing at the expression his son gave him. "**I've been waiting to see that face for years now! Priceless!"**

"This is definitely not how I expected this to happen…" Izuku explained.

"**Well, you have to inherit some of my DNA for it to be passed on…" **Toshinori told him.

"I guess that makes sense"

After saying that, Izuku proceeded to reluctantly eat the hair, before downing the rest of the contents inside his water bottle.

"So when will I be able to use One For All?" Izuku asked.

"You should be able to use it in a few hours, it needs to be fully digested first" Toshinori explained.

"Makes sense" he replied.

"But I don't think that you should use it today, I have asked Recovery Girl to meet us at the beach tomorrow. Your body may be able to inherit the power, but that doesn't mean it can necessarily handle it" he told his son.

"Okay…" Izuku replied, a bit unsure.

_**Flashback End**_

And now was the time for Izuku to test out One For All. He and Toshinori were currently waiting at the Dagobah Municipal Beach for Recover Girl. The beach used to be beautiful, but now it was just a garbage dump for the locals. Toshinori then explained that Izuku's One For All training would be done here so they could practice it while also doing good public service. After discussing this for a bit, they saw a short old lady in the distance walking towards them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys" she said.

"We weren't waiting for long, Ma'am" Izuku said to her, Toshinori just nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's good. Shall we get started then?" she asked.

"Okay. Now son, when you use One For All, just imagine the power flowing through you. When I use One For All, I yell 'Smash!' whenever I make contact with whatever I'm hitting, try doing that on that fridge over there for starters" he explained to Izuku.

"Got it" he said while walking over to the fridge that was mentioned.

After taking a few deep breaths, Izuku pulled back his fist and imagined One For All flowing through his body. He sent that flow towards his arm and threw it at the fridge as he yelled "SMASH!". This action sent the fridge flying across the entire beach, 'Incredible...' he thought. But then, Izuku felt a lot of pain.

When Izuku looked down at his arm, it was a dark purple color and it was clearly broken. He then started screaming from the pain.

Toshinori and Recovery Girl quickly rushed over to him. Recovery Girl quickly healed him while Toshinori had his arm over his shoulder.

"Son? Are you alright?" he questioned the younger boy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shocked by the pain" Izuku explained.

"Okay sonny, I've healed you, but you might feel a bit drained" she told him.

What Izuku did next shocked both Toshinori and Recovery Girl. Izuku instantly went over to his backpack and pulled out his notebook; writing down everything he could about One For All.

"He really does never cease to amaze me" Toshinori told the older woman.

"Yeah whatever, I just see it as him taking after your recklessness! I told you not to teach him stuff like that!" she scolded him while pocking his side with her walking stick.

"Ah! Okay! I'm sorry! I swear I didn't teach him that, he's just always been reckless!" he tried to reason with her desperately.

Recovery Girl stopped pocking him, "I don't believe you! But, I will let you off for his sake"

"T-Thank you" he replied sheepishly.

After Izuku was done writing everything he could, he walked back over to the two heroes.

"I think I'm done for today, Dad" he told Toshinori.

"H-Huh? Really? We can still go over some other things if you want to…" he tried to reason.

"I know, but honestly, I want the rest of the day to think over how to use One For All efficiently. If I try to use it again now, I will just break my arm again, so it's better if I take some time to think about it and try it out tomorrow instead" Izuku explained to the perplexed heroes.

'I knew that he was intelligent, but to be able to realize that right away and then instantly come up with a way to counter it… What the hell Izuku?' thought Toshinori.

"Well color me surprised sonny, you're much smarter than I thought you were. But that's fine, I can meet you both here tomorrow at the same time" she told them.

"Okay then, let's go son" he told Izuku, who just nodded, waved goodbye to Recovery Girl and walked off.

While they were walking away, Recovery Girl started thinking, 'You really have helped that boy a lot Toshinori, for him to be able to get past everything he went through and be where he is today, it's amazing. I just hope that he has actually overcome his past, and he's not just lying to himself, that's the worst thing you can do…'

* * *

**2 Days Later -**

After a day of thinking and then going back to the beach the next day, Izuku was able to keep One For All at certain percentages. Toshinori told him that he could control One For All at around 10% currently and that his percentage would increase greatly during Junior High; he still hadn't even started growing properly yet.

Izuku looked forward to the idea, but above all else, he looked forward to the idea of going to a school that wouldn't ridicule him for his past. He and Toshinori asked if the school could make it so anybody who knew about who Izuku was was not allowed to tell anyone. There wouldn't be as many people from his Elementary School in his new school, but there would be a few people. Izuku just wanted to have a normal school life for once.

He also acknowledged the fact that he was lucky nobody he injured a month ago also chose his first choice school. Izuku didn't like to talk much about what happened, he was ashamed for using his powers on others, but he also wasn't at the same time, what they did to Ochaco was unacceptable and Izuku would do what he did again if anyone else hurt or threatened her.

When Izuku asked the police about what they received as punishment, he was told that there would be no real punishment as they couldn't be punished in school, they would be in the hospital for their last week after all. Also, public punishment wouldn't do anyone good. For the school, they would be ridiculed for what they allowed to happen with the bullying and all.

And for Izuku, there would be some that could connect the dots between him and the incident he caused when he was 4. The public knew little about what happened, but they did know that the people had died due to a quirk that crushed everyone's bodies. Some speculated that it was a pressure quirk, while some speculated something to do with gravity. Either way, it wouldn't be that hard for the public to discover who Izuku really was, something he seriously didn't want right now.

In the end, it was decided that after the kids got out of the hospital, they would be told that they were on thin ice. No matter which school they went to, they would be carefully watched and if they did anything wrong, they would immediately be expelled. Izuku strongly believed that justice had been served.

But none of that was important right now, today was Sunday and Izuku was getting ready for him and Ochaco to go out for the day. They hadn't seen each other as much over the last month due to Izuku's training so they wanted a day where it was just them.

Izuku finished getting ready and he looked in his mirror. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that matched his white hair, alongside some black jeans and his signature red sneakers, it was simple, but just the way Izuku liked it.

When he walked into the living room, he saw his Dad watching tv. He swiftly walked over and sat down next to him, looking at the news that Toshinori was currently watching.

He then turned to ask Toshinori a question, "I'm going out with Ocha in a bit Dad, is it alright if I tell her about One For All?" he asked bluntly.

Toshinori sat there for a second, thinking about what his son had just asked him. He eventually spoke up, "If you can get her to promise that she won't tell anybody, no matter what, then yes, you can. Just so you know as well, telling her is putting her at risk in a way, the knowledge of One For All is not something to be taken lightly" he told Izuku.

"Thanks, Dad. And I know, but we promised to never keep secrets from each other. And besides, she's in safe hands. I will protect her no matter what, even if my life depends on it" Izuku had a stern voice and expression while saying this.

"I'm glad you're willing to do so much for her, but try not to get yourself killed…" he told his son.

Izuku chuckled at this, "I will try my hardest, no promises though"

Toshinori just mentally sighed, 'This boy is going to be the death of me, I swear'

But before either of them could speak any more, they both heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Izuku said and then walked off towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a familiar face he had missed seeing. But before he could say anything, he was tackled to the floor.

"Izu!" Ochaco squealed in excitement.

Izuku eventually managed to get up, "It's good to see you too Ocha" he said with a smile on his face.

When Izuku got a proper look at her, he saw that she was wearing a pink t-shirt alongside some denim shorts and white sneakers. Like Izuku, she liked simple.

'Cute…' he thought, 'Wait what am I thinking?!' he started blushing at his thoughts.

"You alright Izu?" she questioned him.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he regained his composure, "Should we get going then?" he asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" she said while throwing her fist into the air.

"Okay, let's go then" he said and she started walking away, "I'm going now Dad, I'll be back later!" he shouted.

After hearing an "Okay!" from his Dad, he started walking away to catch up to Ochaco.

* * *

To start off their day out, they went to watch a movie the two of them had wanted to watch for a while. It was a classic hero movie but it looked really good from the trailers they had seen. And in their opinion after watching it, it lived up to its hype very well.

After watching the movie, they went to the local arcade for a bit, something they liked doing a lot. Just before they left, Ochaco noticed a small keyring that in her opinion looked adorable. She wanted to win it, but to her demise, it was the top prize of a game she was never good at. Luckily, Izuku stepped in and after a few failed attempts, won the keyring for her, which she was incredibly grateful for.

After doing this, they realized they were quite hungry. So they decided to stop in a small cafe they had heard great things about.

"Apparently this place is really good, Izu" she informed the boy as they walked into the cafe.

"Yeah, my Dad said he came here before and it was really good" he told her as they walked towards a table for two that they spotted. When they got there, Izuku pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Izu" she said and sat down.

"No problem" he responded with a smile.

She blushed at his smile, 'That smile is going to kill me one day, I swear' she proceeded to smile back at him. 'But is what Mom said really true?' she pondered.

When Ochaco told her mother about the dream she had about Izuku, she was informed that apparently, she had developed feelings for Izuku. Ochaco obviously denied the accusations straight away. Izuku was her best friend, there was no way she felt like that towards him, or so she thought.

But the more time she spent away from him while he was busy training, the more she questioned her beliefs. She decided that today was the deciding factor, and so far, her spending more time with Izuku only made her question things even more.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when a waiter walked up to them, "Good afternoon you two, may I ask what drinks you would like?" he asked them.

Izuku motioned for her to go first, "Can I have the strawberry lemonade?" she asked the waiter.

"Of course, what would you like young man?" the waiter asked as he wrote down Ochaco's order.

"I will have the same thanks" Izuku answered.

"Okay, I will be back with your drinks in a moment" and with that, the waiter walked away, leaving Izuku and Ochaco alone.

Ochaco then spoke up, "Today has been so fun so far, Izu!"

"It sure has Ocha, that film was really good"

"Yep! The heroes were beating up the villains like 'pow!' and 'wham!', it was so good!"

Izuku laughed at her choice of words to describe how the heroes fought.

"What's so funny Izu?"

Izuku was still laughing, "I just love it how you described the heroes beating up villains"

Ochaco started blushing at his reasoning. Izuku saw this and took the hint.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just you look really cute when you're embarrassed"

Izuku and Ochaco then realized what he had just said, a blushing Ochaco spoke up first.

"W-What did you just say?" she questioned him, blushing even more as realization set in.

"U-Um I mean like um…" Izuku greatly struggled to find the right words.

And then, the roles were reversed; Ochaco started laughing.

"It's alright Izu" she told him while smiling, she then whispered something under her breath "I'm glad…"

"Hm? What was that Ocha?" Izuku asked her curiously.

"Nothing!" she beamed at him.

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco had just finished their meal at the cafe, which in their opinion was amazing. But currently, the sun was setting and Izuku decided to take Ochaco to a nearby hill where they could watch the sunset.

When they arrived, they both sat down in silence for a while. Eventually, Izuku decided that it was finally time he told her about One For All.

"Hey Ocha?" he asked.

"Hm?" she responded simply.

"I need to tell you something important" his voice became much more serious.

Ochaco blushed for a second but quickly tried to push away what she was thinking, 'There's no way, right?' she questioned.

"What is it, Izu?" she asked him.

"This might sound stupid, but would you believe me if I said I gained another quirk?" he questioned her.

Ochaco looked at him for a second, thinking about what he just said, "I mean, it sounds impossible, but we promised to never lie to each other, right?"

Izuku smiled at her, "Yeah. Well, what I'm about to tell you may take a while" he informed her.

Ochaco just nodded in response.

And with that, Izuku told her everything. From how his Dad was All Might, to the origin of One For All and eventually that he inherited the power. Izuku was originally just going to tell her that he received a quirk from All Might, and maybe that All Might was his dad. But in the end, he knew he could trust Ochaco with everything he had been told and not only that, but he was confident in his own abilities; confident that he could protect her from any harm that could come her way due to the information he had just shared.

After hearing Izuku's explanation of One For All, Ochaco had no words at first. What could she say? Congratulations on inheriting the number 1 hero's power, which is also a power that carries great risks? She couldn't just say that. She was obviously happy for Izuku but also scared at what this meant for him. But deep down, she knew that it would all be fine, Izuku was strong, and even more so now that he had One For All.

She eventually spoke up, "Wait a minute" she paused for a second, "So you're telling me that Yagi-san is actually All Might, there is a villain that is strong enough to rival and almost beat him AND that you are the next one destined to fight him?" she questioned him.

"Yes, yes and yes" Izuku answered simply.

Ochaco almost fainted after what she heard, "What the? That's insane…"

"Yep, I still can't believe it much myself really" he told her.

Ochaco then realized something, "Wait why did you tell met this Izu? I know we said to never have secrets between us, but I wouldn't of minded if you kept this to yourself, this is like super top secret" she informed him.

"Of course I would tell you Ocha. Alongside my Dad, you're the most important person in my life. There is no way I can repay you for all you've done for me, you saved me from complete despair. Honestly, you are one of the only reasons I actually move on with my life, I know that you will always be there for me. So, thanks for that" Izuku gave her a massive smile to even rival All Might.

Ochaco was completely stunned at his words, 'Am I really that important to him?' she questioned while her eyes started to tear up.

"H-Huh did I say something wrong Ocha?" he asked her desperately after he saw her crying.

To stop his panicking, she brought her arms around him and hugged him, "No you big dummy. These are tears of happiness, I'm just so glad I mean so much to you and above all else, I'm glad you feel the same way" she said while tightening her grip around him.

"What do you mean Ocha?" he questioned her.

"What I mean is that it's the same for me. If it wasn't for you Izu, then there wouldn't have been so many amazing things that have happened in my life. And similarly, you are one of the main reasons I move on in life. I know that no matter what, you will be there to support me and stand by my side. So I just wanted to say thank you"

"Thanks, Ocha. That means a lot" he told her while also on the brink of tears.

"No problem, Izu"

They stayed like that for a while, they didn't care if they were getting weird looks from people around them. Right then, everything felt right, and along with the fact that the sun that was now setting, they knew this was a moment they would never forget.

Little did they know, at that moment, they both arrived at the same conclusion.

'I love him/her'

* * *

**3 Years Later -**

It has been around 3 years since Izuku and Ochaco had started Junior High School and during this time, their relationship has only grown even more. And alongside that, so had their feelings for one another. The only problem was that they both doubted the other shared their feelings. But none of that stopped them from still being practically inseparable, inside and outside of school. But their relationship wasn't the only thing that grew.

During Junior High, Izuku actually had friends. Nobody knew of his past and Izuku told everyone that his quirk was 'Enhanced Strength'. And because of the fact that nobody put him down, in fact, they praised him more than anything, Izuku's confidence greatly increased. He wasn't cocky and arrogant like Bakugou, but he wouldn't let people talk him down. However, Izuku still spent most of his time with Ochaco, he didn't dislike the people in the school, but he didn't like the fact that he knew that if he revealed his past, they would all immediately abandon him as everyone else did. So Izuku preferred to spend most of his time with Ochaco instead, not that he didn't in the first place.

But alongside his confidence boost, he now stood at a solid 180cm, which he assumed was due to his training and his more developed body thanks to his quirk: 'Gravity Manipulation'. Alongside his height boost, his muscles were now much more toned. He wasn't big and bulky like All Might, but he also wasn't skinny, which he appreciated a lot. When it came to One For All, he is now able to use 40% in the technique he calls: 'Full Cowling' where he spreads One For All throughout his entire body, which creates green sparks of lightning around him that match his emerald-colored eyes. If Izuku was really pushing it, he could use 45% of One For All, but that was where it started to strain his body. When it came to his choice of fighting style, Izuku could use basically any part of his body. He had trained in martial arts and many other fighting styles since he was young and using any part of your body to your advantage was necessary for basically all of the fighting styles. Though, Izuku mainly used a combination of his fists and legs, mainly to confuse opponents on which limb he was going to use.

In Ochaco's opinion, Izuku had matured a lot; from the way he talked, acted, looked, everything. He had really come far in Junior High, and she was really proud of all he had done.

Also during their time in Junior High, Izuku and Ochaco also trained with each other a lot, whether it was quirk training or martial arts; they did all their training for UA together.

And now it was the time for that training to hopefully pay off. It was time for the UA entrance exam…

* * *

**A/N -**

**And it's done! Again, I'm sorry this took so long to make. I had a lot of stuff to do and little time to do it thanks to school, so working on a chapter was something I couldn't really do, as much as I wanted to. But now to clear some things up ~**

**Firstly - No, I'm not good at writing fluff and I don't think I ever will be. I think it's just one of those things that you never get good at, no matter how hard you try. So sorry if the IzuOcha wasn't really the best, I tried my hardest.**

**Secondly - So yeah, I decided not to write anything about their time in Junior High, I didn't think it was necessary and I'm sure all of you would have bored at that point. I simply didn't have anything to write about, I have now done everything I planned before UA, so anything during Junior High would have just been pointless filler. The only thing I could have done would be to write a chapter about Izuku and Ochaco actually getting into a relationship, but I already have that planned out, and it will be very soon. Make sure to leave any questions you have about their time in Junior High in your reviews, I will try my best to answer them.**

**Thirdly - If you disagree with me about Izuku's One For All output then please tell me! It is something that I can easily change at this point. The reason it's 40% is that in this story, Izuku is just overall a better vessel. Not only is his body much more sturdy, but he has also been training with All Might since the age of 4. If anything, I would say that I made him have too little control. But I didn't want him to have over 50% before he even went to UA, then he would be far too overpowered and therefore quite hard to write. So please, tell me any suggestions you have linking to that. **

**Finally - Some of you may have realized already, but Izuku will not have Deku as his hero name. Although I love the nickname and all, it just wouldn't make any sense in this series. So I know this may be early to ask, but feel free to give me any suggestions you have for hero names, I seriously have no idea… **

**But that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you look forward to the next one! Check your PMs if you review!**


	5. Entrance Exam

**Hello people and welcome back to another chapter. As always, thank you all for the support you show the story, it's greatly appreciated! **

**Also sorry that this chapter took so long, I started it on Thursday but so many things happened from then that I had basically no time to write.**

**Anyway, let's get into this chapter! ~**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

Currently, Izuku was standing at the entrance of UA, waiting for Ochaco to arrive. Since he got there early, he had some time to reflect on things a bit.

'It's incredible how lucky I am to be here right now…' he thought, 'Dad has helped me so much with everything, nothing could ever repay him for what he's done for me, no matter how much he denies it'

Izuku then started thinking about the other most important person in his life, 'I really should tell Ocha how I feel… I just don't know if she feels the same, and I fear that me telling her might ruin our friendship…'

But then, Izuku came to a conclusion, 'No. There will be no more running from the inevitable. I will tell her when we get out UA results. If we get in that is…'. Izuku hoped the worst-case scenario wouldn't play out, but he had faith in his and Ochaco's abilities, so he wasn't that worried about getting in.

He had even been offered a recommendation slot from his Dad. He swiftly denied the offer as he didn't think it was fair and he wanted to get in how the majority of people did. But above all else, he wanted to be there with and for Ochaco during the exam, in the physical part anyway.

However, before he could think anymore, he was tackled to the floor by someone he had come accustomed to greeting him like this.

"Hey Izu!" Ochaco shouted, while still clinging to the white-haired teen.

"Heya Ocha" he replied simply, "You know? I can't really move when you hold me like this, and everyone is giving us weird looks…" he pointed out while looking slightly uncomfortable.

Ochaco quickly let go of him and stood up straight, her face as red as a tomato, "S-Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright, I'm glad to see you too" Izuku then smiled at her after what he said, an action that made her blush even more, 'Is she sick or something?' he wondered.

But before he could ask about his suspicions, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in ages call out to him.

"Move out the way Deku!" someone shouted as they walked closer to the duo.

Izuku immediately recognized the voice, sighing at what was about to happen.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Bakugou screamed at Izuku.

Ochaco proceeded to also sigh, causing Bakugou to flame up even more, "Don't sigh at me Roundface! I'm surprised you're even still with this villain, I guess you're more stupid than I thought you were" he said, smirking in victory. But he was wrong to think he had achieved victory.

Izuku walked over and stared down at the shorter boy, "You don't scare me anymore Bakugou" he stated while giving Bakugou a death stare, "And just so you know, the next time you say anything bad about Ocha, you _will_ regret it" he told him with a stern voice.

Bakugou just stood there, shocked at what had just happened. Izuku then walked back towards Ochaco, giving Bakugou a stare that clearly said 'I dare you to say anything else'. Bakugou got the message and stayed silent, something he wasn't used to doing.

"C'mon Ocha, let's go" he told her.

"Ok Izu" she replied, smiling at him.

After they had walked a fair distance, Ochaco spoke up.

"Thanks for what you did back there Izu, it means a lot" she told him with a small blush present on her face.

"It's okay Ocha, I know you would have done the same if I was in your position. And, I got to show him that I'm not scared of him anymore, something I've wanted to do for ages now" he explained to her with a sincere and honest smile plastered on his face.

"You're not wrong there, Izu" she replied.

* * *

Bakugou was currently still outside, in the same location we saw him last. He just couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

'Since when did Deku have the balls to look down on me?!' he wondered angrily. 'That stupid villain should be in prison, not here in Japan's best school!'

Bakugou couldn't help but feel like Izuku thought he was better than him. The mere idea of that possible reality made him incredibly angry. In his mind, Izuku was just a pebble on the sidewalk that was his path to glory. But now, that pebble had just turned into a fully-fledged boulder, and he hated it.

'I'm gonna crush him!'

But little did Bakugou know, he and Izuku were about to have many experiences together, and they would not be good for him.

* * *

After doing the written part of the exam, which in Izuku's opinion, was very easy, he and Ochaco were on their way towards the auditorium so the physical part of the exam can be explained.

"You didn't get any info on what we're doing from your Dad right Izu?" Ochaco asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"No, unfortunately, he was adamant that he kept it a secret. Though I'm still surprised he will be teaching here at UA, he seriously didn't seem like the teacher type to me…" Izuku told her.

"I think Yagi-san will be a great teacher!" Ochaco exclaimed. She then thought about what she said, "Maybe…"

Izuku chuckled at this, "Yeah, he may seem like the fearless hero that defeats everyone, but really, he's just a big scaredy-cat"

After a bit more talking, they finally arrived at the auditorium. After looking for somewhere to sit, Izuku and Ochaco started to patiently wait for the explanation to begin.

About 5 minutes later, a blonde-haired man who had his hair form a giant spike walked onto the stage in front of everyone.

Izuku immediately recognized the man as the Pro Hero Present Mic, 'Oh boy, it's about to get loud in here…' he thought, dreading what was about to happen; he preferred things being quiet.

"IT'S TIME FOR THINGS TO GO DOWN!" Present Mic shouted, "CAN I GET A 'HEY!'?" he then questioned

Silence…

'So loud…' Izuku thought while sighing lightly and putting his head on the desk, Ochaco just giggled at his reaction.

"Sheesh, tough crowd ay?" Present Mic questioned.

Still, silence filled the room.

"Anyway! I will now be explaining what you will be doing for the exam!" he told his large audience, "In this exam, you will all be carrying out 10 minutes urban mock battles against robots made by UA! There are 3 different types of robots: one that gives you 1 point; another that gives you 2 points and a third that gives you 3 points! Obviously, their point difference equates to their difference in difficulty, meaning that a one-pointer will be easier to defeat than a three-pointer, so use your quirks to gain as many 'Villain Points' as possible! Another thing to add is that you will be placed in different battle centers and attacking other examinees or any other unheroic act is prohibited!" he explained to all the students in the audience.

Izuku still had his head on the desk; absorbing the information, but not giving his full attention. He then raised his head to look down at his card with his details, noticing that he and Ochaco were in the same battle center.

"Look at that Ocha, we're in the same center, talk about lucky" he pointed out.

"I know right! But I'm not complaining" she told him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Neither am I" he said, returning her smile.

What caught Izuku's attention next was when a student with glasses rose from his seat with his hand in the air, clearly wanting to ask a question, "May I ask a question?" the boy questioned, shouting towards the front so he was heard.

"Go ahead!" Present Mic answered.

And like it was staged or something, a light from above flashed on the boy, 'The hell? Why do they have spotlights?' Izuku questioned in his head, his attention now fully on the boy who had a question.

The boy then went to ask his question, "It says on the handout that there are four types of villains! If this is a misprint by UA, the most prestigious school in Japan, then you should be ashamed!" he shouted.

And then, he turned his attention towards Izuku, pointing at him, "And you with the white hair!" Izuku looked at him, clearly confused by being called out. "You have had your head on the desk this entire time! If you think this exam is a joke then please leave immediately, you do not deserve to be here!" he shouted.

This comment infuriated Izuku, "Just because I'm not giving my full attention, doesn't mean I'm not listening. Mind your own damn business and put your big head elsewhere" he responded, venom in his voice.

Izuku then felt tugging on his shirt, he looked to his left and saw Ochaco pulling on his shirt, "Izu calm down" she told him, her voice soft and calming.

"Sorry Ocha" he responded simply, before shooting one last glare at the boy that called him out, who at this point, was standing there completely shocked.

Luckily, Present Mic broke the tension, "Whoa there! Calm down you two! Save the fighting for the robots!" he told them. "And as for your question examinee 7111, I was just about to get onto that part! In this exam, there is a fourth type of robot: the zero pointer! This robot gives you no points and is an obstacle, there is only one per battle center and it will go crazy in narrow spaces, so you should avoid fighting it!"

Satisfied with his answer, the boy who asked the question spoke up, "Thank you, sir! Sorry for the interruption!" he replied, still slightly shocked by the hostility of Izuku.

"NOW! To conclude this presentation, we will send it off with our school motto!" he paused for a second, before speaking up again, "Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Present Mic shouted.

And with that, the students were on their way to get changed into clothes better suited for fighting robots, school uniforms weren't really suitable after all.

* * *

During the bus ride to Battle Center B; where Izuku and Ochaco were taking the exam, Izuku was getting cautious looks from those around him, probably because of what he did back during the explanation. But he didn't care, he was used to people acting like that around him.

He then looked to his right to see Ochaco looking quite nervous, so he decided to go over and console her, "Ocha, you're gonna do great. All that training we did will definitely be worth it, we worked hard for this" he told her, earning him a smile.

"Thanks, Izu, you always know how to make me feel better" it was like all her nervous thoughts had disappeared suddenly, Izuku really did know how to make her feel better.

"What can I say Ocha? I just know you so well"

* * *

Once they arrived at Center B, Izuku and Ochaco walked towards the front of the gate ahead of everyone else. They wanted to make sure they could get as many points as possible without any disruptions. And, Izuku had a plan just for that.

All the examinees were lined up in front of the gates of the fake city, awaiting the call to start the exam. They then all noticed Present Mic on top of a massive tower, he looked like he was ready to say something.

And they were correct, Present Mic shouted "Start!" completely out of nowhere, catching all the examinees of, well, all but one.

Izuku immediately activated Full Cowling at 40% and blasted off, but not towards the gates, he blasted towards Ochaco and proceeded to pick her up bridal style.

"I-Izu?! What are you doing?" she questioned him, by now they were already way past the gates.

"I'm getting us as far away from everyone else, of course" he told her, 'They said you can't harm other examinees, but they never said you can't help them!' he thought to himself.

When Izuku was satisfied with the distance they had gone, he and Ochaco found themselves in what seemed to be the middle of the city.

"Okay Ocha, I'm gonna leave you here and go off by myself, as we planned. Meet me here once the exam is over" he told her.

"Got it, Izu!" she said enthusiastically.

And with that, Izuku blasted off down the streets.

To start things off, he noticed a lone 2 pointer, which he swiftly disposed of with a kick to its face, thanks to Full Cowling, 'This feels amazing!' he thought to himself.

After running down the street, destroying three 1 pointers and one 3 pointer in the process, he found a group of robots by themselves. Izuku then decided to test out his Gravity quirk on them as nobody was around to see it.

On activation, Izuku's eyes turned red and the area around him became heavy. The robots in front of him collapsed to the floor immediately, rendering them useless. Izuku just walked over to them and swiftly destroyed them with some punches, 'Let's see… That was two 3 pointers, a 1 pointer and a 2 pointer, which means I have 17 points total so far' he concluded in his head. He then realized something, 'I didn't even feel any strain on my body and they were rendered useless just like that… I really need to be careful when I use my quirk…'

* * *

Moving over to the observation room filled with staff and pro heroes, they were starting to notice just how promising this year's batch of students was looking.

One teacher spoke up, "In this exam, the examinees haven't been informed much on the villains, from how many there are, to where they are hiding. So it all depends on them to make sure they get the points they need to pass"

"Yes, you have some examinees focus on information collecting to have the edge over the others" they said while the camera focused on a boy on top of a building, using what seemed like duplicated limbs to scan the area.

"You also have some who just have sheer speed, allowing them to control many different situations" another said while the camera showed the boy who asked the question in the explanation, he had engines in his legs which allowed him to go much faster than others.

"Then you have the ones that are able to remain calm in any situation" another teacher said as the camera focused on a blonde-haired boy who was shooting lasers out of a belt on his stomach.

"And then you have some who just have raw power and combat ability" one of them sais as the camera showed Bakugou standing in the middle of a pile of scrap metal, his hands emitting smoke.

"Finally, you have the rare ones, that are all of what we just described: observant, calm, powerful and above all else, able to control any situation put in front of them with no problem" a teacher said as the camera focused on Izuku, who had just rendered another group of robots useless with his quirk, before destroying them and running off down the street very quickly.

'Good job Son!' Toshinori, who was sitting amongst the other teachers, thought after seeing the show that Izuku was putting on.

Then, a small mouse-rodent thing spoke up, "These are the basics for keeping villains off the street, and they are turned into points" he pointed out.

"Say, Principal Nezu, doesn't this year's batch look very promising?" a teacher questioned the small mouse.

"Yes indeed. But, the true test has yet to begin…" he said as a teacher pressed a red button.

* * *

Back with the examinees, Izuku had just gotten back to the center of the city, where he saw Ochaco lift up a bunch of robots with her quirk, making them drop to the floor and therefore destroying them.

Izuku knew he could have kept on going for points, but he had already rounded up 63 villain points, which he was sure was enough to get him in, so he was content with stopping until the exam was over. 'Gotta leave some for the others' he thought.

'There should only be 2 minutes left' he thought as he leaned against the wall of a building.

But sadly for him, his peace was disrupted by the sound of buildings collapsing in front of him, 'What the hell is going on?!'

He then looked up to see a giant robot towering over the city, knocking down buildings and heading towards everyone.

'Oh yeah! The zero pointer, I completely forgot about it! But seriously UA? I know this thing is meant to be an obstacle, but come on, it's more than double the height of some of these buildings!' Izuku thought to himself, shocked by what he was looking at. 'Well, no reason to fight it, there is no point after all…'

Izuku started running off with the rest of the examinees, but then, he heard a small whimper from the direction of the zero pointer. When he looked over in its direction, Izuku saw something that he had only had nightmares about. He saw Ochaco stuck under some rubble, about to get crushed by the huge robot's feet.

At that moment, it was like time went slow for Izuku, he was looking at the most important person in his life, the person he loved most, about to be crushed. What happened next was just pure instinct for him.

"Ge-" Izuku tried to finish what he was about to say, but the anger overwhelmed him. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

While every other examinee was running away, they heard a loud roar from behind, making them stop in their tracks and turn around.

What they saw when they turned around was Izuku running towards the massive robot at an incredible speed.

Most of Izuku's thoughts were clouded with the message of: 'Protect Ocha!', but he still had some reasoning left, 'I can't use Gravity here, there are too many people watching and I don't know if Ocha is in the condition to use her quirk, especially on herself'

He then came to a conclusion, 'That's it, I just need to break past every limit I have and get to Ocha quickly! I can worry about the robot later' and with that decision, he powered up to 45% of Full Cowling, allowing him to reach Ochaco almost immediately.

Once he got to her, he immediately kicked away all the rubble on top of her, making sure not to hurt her in any way possible. He then walked over to her, "Ocha, you okay? Can you walk?" he asked her.

"N-No sorry, I think I broke my ankle… Sorry…" she told him apologetically.

"Hey, don't apologize, it's not your fault" he comforted her, "Now, I need to get you to safety" he said while picking her up bridal style, making sure not to apply any force to her ankle.

This action flustered her a bit, but she knew it wasn't the time for that, "Thanks, Izu"

"Anytime, Ocha" he replied, smiling at her.

Once he got over to a safer location, Izuku gently placed her down on the pavement. He then turned his attention towards the boy with glasses for earlier, "Hey! You with the glasses!" he shouted at him.

The boy then speeded over, "Yes?" he asked.

"I saw how fast you are, can you look after Ocha for a second? I think she broke her ankle" Izuku informed the boy.

"Of course" he responded.

"Thanks, umm…" Izuku was stuck as he didn't know the boy's name.

"Tenya Iida, nice to meet you, properly this time" he said while offering a handshake.

"Izuku Yagi, likewise" Izuku responded while accepting the handshake.

After they finished their handshake, Izuku remembered that he had some unfinished business to attend to, "Well I need to go now, there is a certain robot that has made me incredibly angry" he told Iida.

"You plan on taking on that thing? There is no point! Think about this Yagi-kun!" he tried to contest Izuku's decision.

"Sorry, but anything that hurts Ocha will not get away with it" you could see the anger on Izuku's face when he was saying this.

Before Iida could say anything else, Izuku had already activated 45% Full Cowling and started running towards the massive robot, gaining confused glances from those around him.

'Right now' Izuku started to think as he was getting even closer to the robot, 'I am going to show everyone just what happens when you get in my way' he stated in his head, arriving right below the robot.

Izuku then started to think about how to take the robot down, 'I still can't use Gravity on this thing. There are too many people watching and I don't think it would do anything anyway' he thought, realizing that the robot probably weighs more than a few tons.

'So, I'm just going to have to rely entirely on One For All here!'

And with that thought, he blasted upwards towards the robot's head using 45% in his legs. The robot attempted to catch Izuku midair, but to no avail due to Izuku being far too fast at that moment.

When Izuku arrived at the robot's head, he pulled his fist back, "This is why…" he started, his fist edging closer to the robot, "You stay out of mine and everyone else's way!" he shouted, his fist an inch away from the robot. In that inch, Izuku charged 100% of One For All in his arm.

"100% DETROIT SMASH!"

And like it was never even there in the first place, the robot's head was sent flying off towards the area behind, enveloping it in destruction.

When Izuku looked down at his arm, it was dark purple now, 'Damn, that hasn't happened in a while' he thought as his teeth clenched together from the pain he was experiencing. 'But, I can't worry about pain now, I need to safely land!' he realized.

* * *

While Izuku's mental battle was happening, the people who had just watched the spectacle were dumbfounded, to say the least.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"That guy just blasted that huge robots head off!"

"That power is insane!"

"What a powerhouse…"

Other than those in shock and awe, there was Iida who had come to a different conclusion, 'Don't they see what he really did?' he questioned in his head. He then answered himself, 'He may have done it out of rage for hurting the girl, but he also destroyed the robot so nobody else could get hurt by it. He sacrificed a part of the exam for others…' Iida then realized something, 'Wait, that must be it!'

* * *

Currently, Izuku was considering his options when it came to how to get out of his situation. He was falling hundreds of feet from the air after all.

'I didn't think this far ahead!' he mentally screamed.

Izuku then realized something, 'Wait! I still have my legs!'. By the time Izuku realized this, he was about 5 seconds away from hitting the ground, 'I've got it!'

Izuku proceeded to flip forward, bringing down an axe kick towards the ground below him, yelling: "Manchester Smash!". Izuku smashed his foot into the ground using 40% of One For All, creating a crater in the ground and ultimately, stopping his momentum.

Izuku sighed in relief, he was now safe after all. Then he remembered something, rather, someone.

'Ocha!' he shouted in his head. Izuku then put 40% of One For All in both his legs and blasted off to where Ochaco and Iida were.

"Are you okay Ocha?!" he asked, panic easily detected in his voice.

"Izu I'm fine, calm down" she reassured him, "More importantly, are YOU alright? Your arm is clearly broken"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to make sure that you were okay first" he told her.

'Always thinking about others before yourself, that's so like you, Izu' she thought to herself. 'And it's one of the reasons I love you' she smiled brightly at him.

"You sure you're okay Ocha? You just randomly smiled at me…" he told her.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah I'm fine!" she blurted out, flustered as she hadn't realized she smiled at him.

But before Izuku could question her anymore, a loud noise was heard, "AND THAT'S TIME! EXAM OVER!" Present Mic shouted.

But not only did that signal the end of the exam, but also the end of Izuku's adrenaline, which was stopping Izuku from feeling too much pain. But when it stopped, Izuku couldn't hold the pain any longer.

"Argh!" Izuku screamed as he dropped to his knees from the pain.

Izuku really wasn't used to this much pain, he has always had a durable body and when he got One For All, he only broke his bones a few times before learning how to control it. He mainly learned how to control it by himself, but he had some help from his Dad and later help from his Dad's mentor: Gran Torino to gain access to Full Cowling.

So any pain was quite new for Izuku, something that always worried Ochaco, "Izu?! Are you okay?!" she asked him desperately.

"I-I t-think I overused my quirk. I was going 5% over my limit for a while, so my body is in a lot of pain right now" he explained to her.

"Izu…" she said while looking at the poor boy in pain.

Meanwhile, Iida was just standing there, listening in on the conversation. '5% over? What does he mean by that? Wait. That's not important right now, I need to get these two help' he thought to himself.

Iida then decided to speak up, "Do not worry, I shall go and get someone who can give you two medical care immediately!" he said as he was about to run off, but he was stopped by an elderly voice.

"There will be no need for that sonny" the voice told him.

Izuku then got a proper look at the person behind the voice, 'Recovery Girl' he thought to himself.

Recovery Girl then walked over to Izuku and kissed him on the arm, healing him, but also making Ochaco tense up for a second, 'She is just healing him Ochaco, nothing to worry about' she repeated to herself in her head.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl" Izuku said.

"Just doing my job. Now let me heal you, missy" she told Ochaco.

"O-Oh okay" she replied, still slightly flustered by her thoughts.

Recovery Girl then went over to Ochaco and kissed her ankle, healing it completely. "Now you two might feel slightly tired as my quirk takes up your energy to speed up the natural healing process, so make sure you don't push it. Especially you" she said, glaring at Izuku for the last two words.

Izuku gulped after hearing her words, "Y-Yes Ma'am" he said nervously.

* * *

It has been a week since the entrance exam finished, in that time, Izuku and Ochaco had stayed in contact with Iida. After the exam finished, Iida asked if they could exchange phone numbers as he believed they would all be classmates at the beginning of April, no matter how much Ochaco said she didn't think she passed.

Of course, Izuku encouraged her, saying that with the 45 points she had earned, she was sure to have passed. Iida also said she would pass, but never mentioned anything to do with her villain point total, something that confused Izuku.

But none of that mattered anymore, after all, it was the day they were getting their results and Izuku was patiently waiting for Toshinori to return home with his letter.

After hearing the door open, Izuku peered his head around the corner and saw Toshinori making his way towards him.

"There you are, Dad!" Izuku said as Toshinori strolled into the living room.

"I guess someone really wants to find out their results, hm?" Toshinori questioned Izuku.

"Of course, I'm quite confident that I passed" he explained.

"Well, that's good" he then reached into his pocket, "Here, open it in your room" he told Izuku as he passed him a letter with a UA stamp on it.

"Got it!" and with that, Izuku ran off to his room, eagerly awaiting what results he would get.

On arrival to his room, Izuku sat down at his desk that was covered in All Might merchandise. He sat there for a second, contemplating whether or not to actually open the letter, he was quite nervous after all. But eventually, he ripped open the letter and a small device landed on his desk.

"What's this?" he questioned as he went to pick it up.

But before he did, the small device turned on and showed a projection of a face he had gotten all too familiar with.

"**I am here as a projection!"** All Might shouted from the hologram.

'Dad? I thought it would have been the principal who gave out results if it was like this…' Izuku pondered for a second, 'Wait… Couldn't I have just gotten my results in person then?' he questioned, but dropped the question and turned his attention towards the hologram in front of him.

"**I imagine you're wondering something like 'Why didn't he just give me my results in person?', to answer that, it's because I wanted it to be suspenseful!" **All Might explained to him.

'Of course you did…' Izuku thought, a sweatdrop coming from his head.

"**But enough of that, onto your results!"**

Those words made Izuku sit up in his chair, all his focus on the hologram.

"**When it came to the written portion of the exam, you passed with flying colors! You had the 3rd best mark out of everyone who took the test, that alone would be enough to get you into General Education! But I know that's not what you want, so onto your score in the practical portion of the exam!" **All Might told Izuku.

Izuku was now even more focused on the hologram, he was happy he did so well in the written portion, but he knew that it didn't matter if he failed the practical portion.

"**In the practical, you got 63 villain points! That amount alone would be enough to secure you a place in the hero course! So well done for that! But that isn't all you were scored on in this exam!" **All Might told the younger boy.

'What? I thought we were just scored on villain points…' he questioned, but quickly turned his attention back towards the hologram.

"**In this exam, you were also scored on 'Rescue Points', points that were given by a panel of judges! And you, son, got a massive 60 rescue points for your deeds in saving Young Uraraka and possibly a whole load of other people! This brings your point total to a massive 123 points, the highest in UA's history of the exam! Congratulations, son! This is your Hero Academia!" **

And with that, the hologram closed off, leaving Izuku in tears of joy.

"I-I did it! I got in!" Izuku said as he jumped out of his chair. 'Finally. I can-' he started to think but was interrupted by the sound of his phone.

Once he checked his phone, he saw that he had a miss call from Ochaco, so he decided to ring her back.

When she picked up, Ochaco immediately shouted into the phone, "Izu! I got in! I got into the hero course like you said!"

"Well done Ocha, I knew you would"

"Thanks, Izu! Wait, did you get in as well?"

"Yep! I just hope we're in the same class…"

"Congrats, Izu! And yeah same, it would suck if we get put into different classes…"

"Well there's a 50/50 chance, there are 2 classes with 20 students in each for the hero course, so we just need to hope we get lucky"

"Yeah, but I believe that lady luck will be on our side with this one!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Ocha, you may have just jinxed us…"

"Oh yeah… Then I hope lady luck isn't on our side!"

"I don't think it works like that, Ocha…"

"You're so picky Izu!"

Izuku just laughed at her reaction, "And you're too easily annoyed"

"No, I'm not! I just… Um… Have strong opinions! Yep, that's it"

"Whatever you say, Ocha"

"Well I should probably tell my parents that I passed, they're probably dying to know"

"Yeah, you should do that. Oh yeah! Before you hang up, would you like to come over the day before we start UA, so we can celebrate?"

"I'd love to, Izu!"

"Great! I'll talk to you later"

"Later!"

And with that, they hung up, leaving Izuku with a huge smile on his face.

Izuku then declared something, 'I will tell her the day before we go to UA'

* * *

And today was the day of that declaration. It was March 31st and Izuku was in the kitchen preparing food for the celebration, Toshinori wasn't the best cook after all.

It was then that Izuku heard a knock at the door.

"Can you get that Dad? I'm busy right now" he asked Toshinori, who was sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Okay" he responded simply and walked down the hallway, towards the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Ochaco standing there, fidgeting with her outfit.

"Hello there Young Uraraka, I take it you're here for the celebration?" Toshinori asked.

"Yep! Glad I can be here, Yagi-san" Ochaco responded.

"I'm glad you could make it for Izuku, please come in" he said, gesturing for Ochaco to enter.

After Ochaco walked through the door and down the hallway, towards the living room, she saw Izuku in the kitchen.

"Hey Izu!" she greeted him.

"Oh hey Ocha, didn't expect you so early" he told her.

"I was so excited for this, so I decided to get here early" she explained.

"Well, I'm not complaining" Izuku said, giving her a quick smile.

* * *

After eating and celebrating, Izuku, Ochaco and Toshinori decided to settle down by watching tv in the living room.

Izuku then remembered something, 'Oh yeah! I'm supposed to tell her today!' he mentally freaked out for a bit, but eventually calmed down. 'Calm down, it will be fine, there is no way she would abandon me, even if she didn't share my feelings' he reasoned with himself. Izuku then came to a conclusion, 'Okay, I'm going to take her to my room and ask her, don't want Dad to see it after all'

But before Izuku could say anything to Ochaco, he found himself glued to the tv as the news person had just said they had found out more information on a case that has been stale for a long time.

'I wonder which case it is?' Izuku questioned.

"Now onto the next piece of news. There have been recent updates on the incident that took the lives of 60 people 11 years ago" the news presenter announced.

Izuku just sat there for a second, confused. But once he did the maths, the realization hit him like a truck.

"W-What?" he whispered, his voice shaking.

As soon as Ochaco saw his reaction, she was confused at first, but then she realized why Izuku was so shocked. Ochaco immediately tried to reassure Izuku, "Izu it will be fine, they can't have found out that much"

Toshinori then joined in, "It will be okay Son, the information we kept secret is hidden very well, they can't have found out much"

Before Izuku could respond, the news reporter carried on, "When it comes to our knowledge on the incident, we knew that it was caused by a little boy awakening their quirk, but that was it. But now ladies and gentlemen, thanks to our data mining team, we now know the quirk that caused the death of 60 people. The quirk is called 'Gravity Manipulation' and as you would expect, it allows the user to manipulate gravity in any way. So in the case of the boy who used it, he increased earth's gravity in the area around him, which crushed the people nearby. We actually have footage of the incident"

And like what the reporter said, the screen changed to a video; a scene that haunted Izuku his whole life. Just like that, everything Izuku had left behind him had now returned. It was like his whole world came crashing down on him, everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong. Or so he thought.

After the video finished, the screen went back to the reporter, "But that's not all we found out folks" they declared.

Izuku turned his head up to look at the screen, 'N-No' he thought. But what his eyes saw was something straight out of his nightmares.

There, on the tv screen, was his face when he was 4 years old.

"We were able to find the identity of the boy who caused the incident" the reporter started.

At this point, Izuku was freaking out; he was having a panic attack. 'No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no' was all that his brain could process.

"The boy was called…"

'Please no…'

"Izuku Midoriya"

* * *

**And done! That took so long to write for some reason… But anyway, you guys probably thought that Izuku was going to get a happy ending to his time before UA. But nope!**

**One last thing, I was originally going to change Izuku's percentage down to 30% and not 40%. I'm pretty sure I told someone that in a reply. But I decided against it in the end as the more I thought about it, the more it made less sense to drop his percentage. Like, his body is already far more durable and he's been training OFA for ages now, so 30% just wouldn't make sense. So even though having 30% as his limit would allow me much more room for development, I like things to make sense wherever I can and frankly, 30% just wouldn't make sense. So sorry to those I told I was lowering his percentage!**

**But other than that, I have nothing to say. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and make sure to review if you have any questions or if you just want to support the story. Check your PMs if you review!**


	6. Despair

**Hey there people! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I had exams throughout the week and just a bunch of other things holding me off from writing. But enough of the excuses, let's get into the chapter!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

Despair.

A concept that Izuku thought he knew well, he had been dragged through hell and back after all. However, nothing he had been through compared to how he was feeling right now.

Everything. Absolutely EVERYTHING he had forcefully shoved to the back off his mind had just returned the favor and shoved it's way back into the center of Izuku's mind. He was being brutally reminded of all he had tried his best to forget.

Izuku started panicking like crazy, 'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?'

Before anything he questioned could be answered, memories broke past the flood gate.

'G-Get away! Y-You monster!'

'You villain!'

'Why isn't he in prison?'

'Useless piece of crap!'

'Take a swan dive off a roof!'

And just like it never disappeared in the first place, the wall that Izuku couldn't climb until Ochaco appeared in his life once again made its appearance. Mentally, he was back to step 1. He was unstable. He was broken.

On the outside, Izuku started hyperventilating. And quite clearly to those around him, he was having a panic attack.

Ochaco was the first to rush to his aid, "Izu! It's alright! Calm down!"

But before she could comfort him properly, he backed away from her, "S-Stay away! I will just hurt you!" he pleaded.

"You would never hurt me Izu. I know that" she tried to reason with him, slowly getting closer to him.

"P-Please Ocha… I don't want to hurt anyone else…" he explained, his voice low and weak, like he was on the verge of passing out.

These words hit Ochaco like a truck, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Izuku's personality had just done a 180 and changed completely, how couldn't she be this shocked?

But right now, she needed to be strong, for Izuku.

"Izu… I will say this now and a million times over if I have to, I know you wouldn't hurt me. You're not a monster, you're Izuku Yagi" she told him.

However, Izuku wasn't listening properly. But, he did hear one word, a word that he had become all too familiar with; monster.

"No!" he shouted, shocking Ochaco, "Stay away!"

Ochaco just stood there, completely shocked. Never had her attempts to comfort Izuku failed, she was always able to cheer him up, even when he was at his lowest. But whatever Izuku was going through right now was far worse than anything she had helped him with before. But she wouldn't give up. Izuku was her best friend, she hated seeing him in this state. And above all else, Izuku was the one she loved. The fact that he was in so much pain hurt her a lot.

But before she could try to cheer up Izuku again, Toshinori finally stepped in.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Young Uraraka"

"W-What? Why?"

"Currently, Izuku is being reminded of everything that has happened to him, and in a lot of detail. So right now, he probably thinks of himself as a threat to others, something he was always told by others, hence why he is acting like he is right now"

"But we can't just leave him! He needs help!"

"I know… It frustrates me to have to say this, but right now, I can't do anything to help him"

Ochaco lowered her head in frustration after hearing what he said, but quickly raised it again when she heard what Toshinori had to follow up what he said.

"The only person who can is you Young Uraraka. I hate to admit it, but your bond is even greater than the one I have with him. And you're the only person he can open up to right now. So please, make sure you do everything in your power to stop Izuku from slipping into true despair"

Ochaco was moved by what Toshinori said, she didn't know that Toshinori looked at her and Izuku's bond like that, but she wasn't complaining.

"Of course, Yagi-san"

"Thank you. Now, I'm off"

Ochaco looked at him and tilted her head in confusion, "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Well, it may not seem like it, but right now-" he paused for a second, and then turned into his buff form, **"I am incredibly pissed off"**

Those words alone sent shivers down Ochaco's spine, 'May God have mercy on the souls that get in the way of All Might right now' she then realized something, 'Actually, he would be mad at the news station, right?'

Ochaco then looked at All Might with a serious expression, "Make sure they get proper punishment"

All Might smiled at this, **"Don't worry, they will. They hurt my son, after all"**

Ochaco nodded in response, signaling All Might's departure.

* * *

Right now, All Might was running through the streets and towards the police station. He used this time to think about a few things.

**'I'm sorry that I can't be there for you right now, son'** he then looked up, determination in his eyes, **'But, I will make sure that the people who did this to you get proper punishment'**

All Might then felt his phone in his pocket buzzing. When he checked to see why it was ringing, he saw a familiar name.

'Caller ID: Naomasa'

All Might immediately answered the call.

"Toshinori? You there?"

**"Yes I am, I'm guessing you're calling me about what was just on the news?"**

"Correct. First off, I am so sorry the information on Izuku was found. I and the entire crew have no idea how they found it, it was under very tight wraps…"

**"It's fine. I know it wasn't your fault. And if you're going to apologize to anyone, then apologize to Izuku, he is the one who is being hurt by it"**

"Got it. Luckily, they didn't know what Izuku's current last name is, and the picture they used was when he had green hair"

**"Yes, however, having a different last name won't do much when it comes to people speculating. And, Izuku still has similar facial features to when he was a kid, so it wouldn't be that hard to tell. I just hope that nobody puts any pressure on him, right now, any pressure could break him mentally…"**

"Argh! It's so frustrating! He's such a nice kid! And he was finally getting better as well! People are so stupid! They will do anything for money and attention these days!"

**'I've never heard Naomasa so angry before…'**

"Nevermind that, are you with Izuku now?"

**"No, I'm actually on my way to the police station now, I should be there any minute now"**

"Okay… But shouldn't you be with Izuku right now? He's really going to need your help if he is as bad as you say he is"

**"Trust me, I would have loved to help him. But, I know that I wouldn't be able to do anything for him. But don't worry, Izuku is in good hands"**

"If you say so… Well, I'm at the station right now, so I will see you in a few minutes"

**"Alright"**

And with that, the call ended and All Might increased his pace even more, but also making sure that he didn't destroy anything due to the wind pressure he was creating.

Once All Might arrived at the station, he changed from his buff form to his skinny form and entered. He quickly met up with Naomasa and they headed into a room with a bunch of other police officers in there.

It was revealed that although nobody knew how the news station discovered the information on Izuku, the fact that they released information held away from the public eye was 100% illegal. It was therefore decided that a lawsuit would be held against the news station for what they did, and if the police won, which they were sure they would, the news station would be abolished for their actions.

'Serves you right!' Toshinori thought to himself, happy with the fact that the news station would receive proper punishment for what they released to the public.

But something else bothered Toshinori, 'But why would they do this? Surely they would have known the consequences of releasing information held secret by the government, they ran a professional company, after all'

It was something that Toshinori and everyone else in the meeting were very confused about. Frankly, it didn't make sense. Why would a professional company risk everything on a single story that while yes, it was a big story, it hadn't been a big story for more than 10 years now. It just didn't seem logical, not one bit.

'Unless…' Toshinori pondered, 'They did it to target Izuku'

And with that possible conclusion, reasons started flooding Toshinori's head, 'Maybe a relative of someone within the company was killed back then?' he questioned. 'No, that can't be the case. The news business is a very competitive market, there is no way a company would risk it all just for revenge…'

Toshinori was very confused. No matter how many reasons he could think of, they just didn't make sense when losing an entire company was the inevitable result.

And then, it hit him.

"Perhaps they were forced into releasing the information" Toshinori said out loud, catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" someone in the room questioned.

"Well, it's not entirely unheard of for news stations to be forced into releasing information, is it?" Toshinori answered.

"You have a point there. Whether it be due to blackmail, money or even a quirk, being forced into releasing information isn't unheard of" responded Naomasa, who was quite intrigued by the possible reason behind the information being released.

'If it's a quirk, then it could be… No, there is no way he would know about Izuku…'

'Right?'

* * *

While all of that was going on, Ochaco was trying her best to console Izuku, but in the end, it was to no avail.

'He isn't listening at all, he's too shaken up and I can't even get close to him…' Ochaco thought, hating the fact that she couldn't do anything to help the one she loved.

Izuku had been at some low points before, and Ochaco was always there to help him, but this was the worst she had ever seen him. He looked broken, like someone had ripped away his soul. To sum it up, Izuku looked horrible right now.

"Izu, please listen to me. You won't hurt anyone and nobody will hurt you. You aren't a monster, that is all in the past now" Ochaco said, she was crying and even more desperate than ever.

But this time, Izuku didn't push her away, he just weakly started to look up at her.

Ochaco immediately noticed this and smiled brightly at Izuku, attempting to tell him 'It's alright' without actually saying anything.

And finally, her attempts to console him worked. So, Ochaco took the time that Izuku wasn't wallowing in his own despair to tell him some important words, perhaps something he had forgotten, "Remember, Izu, you aren't the same person anymore"

"You're confident" she started to slowly approach him.

"You're kind" she was now a few feet away from a crying Izuku.

"You're strong" she knelt down to his level and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"And above all else, to me, you're perfect. Nothing will ever change that" she whispered into his ear while crying tears of joy, probably because Izuku finally let her in.

But Ochaco wasn't the only person crying, Izuku was now crying even more than before. Not out of despair this time, but out of relief. It was like a 100-ton weight had just been taken off his shoulders, the weight being him despairing over his past. He felt free. He felt like he could do anything. All because of Ochaco.

Izuku returned her gesture and hugged her tightly, "Thank you…" he whispered, "Thank you so much…"

Ochaco pulled away from the hug slightly, so they were face to face, "No problem Izu, anything for you" she said, giving him the biggest smile she had ever given.

This smile shook Izuku's world. In his mind, he was looking at the giant wall in front of him, which had reappeared after he was despairing.

Last time he overcame his mental wall, he was pulled up. However this time, it was completely different.

A fist appeared through the wall from the other side, causing the entire thing to crumble. At first, Izuku was confused, he didn't expect this and he couldn't see who did it due to the dust. But once the dust cleared, he saw someone he immediately recognized.

He saw Ochaco.

When he looked closer, he saw her extending her arm out to him, clearly telling him to come with her. Izuku started to walk towards her, walking over the rubble that was once the wall he never thought he would get rid of. And eventually, he arrived in front of her and accepted her hand, resulting in her walking off, their hands conjoined.

Once Izuku got a good look at what was beyond the rubble, he stopped to admire its beauty. What he saw was the sun setting, almost symbolizing the end of his despair. But then, in his eyes, he saw something even more beautiful.

Ochaco turned around to face Izuku, giving him a bright smile that matched that of the sun behind her.

'W-Wow…' he thought, admiring the beauty in front of him, 'She's perfect…'

Izuku just stood there for a bit, in awe of what was in front of him.

'I thought I loved her before, but it doesn't even compare to what I'm feeling right now' he declared.

And with that thought, Ochaco started to walk away towards the sunset, Izuku following swiftly behind her.

Before he returned to reality, he made a decision, 'I now know what I have to do, I can't hide these feelings any longer'

Now back in reality, Izuku and Ochaco pulled away from their embrace and stared at each other for a second, before Ochaco stood up and pulled Izuku over to the couch.

"So you're sure that you are alright now Izu?" she asked him, still slightly concerned.

"Well, to say that I'm alright would be a blatant lie" he said bluntly, causing Ochaco to tense up slightly.

But before she could say anything, Izuku spoke up, "But, I'm much better now thanks to you, Ocha"

This comment, along with Izuku smiling at her, made Ochaco blush quite a bit, "I'm glad…" she said quietly.

"Actually, Ocha, I have something to tell you" he said out of nowhere.

"What is it, Izu?" she questioned.

"W-Well…" he tried to say what he wanted but was too nervous to do so.

'Calm down Izuku. All you have to do is tell her how you feel. It's not that hard… Right?'

"Izu? You alright?" Ochaco asked him, slightly concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he reassured her.

"Okay then! So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, her curiosity reaching its peak.

'Deep breaths…' he said as he breathed in, trying to calm himself down.

"Okay, this is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, 3 years, actually" he informed her.

'3 years?' she questioned in her head, now even more interested, "Go ahead" she told him.

"Ocha, if I'm going to be honest with you, then you're the most important person in my life. Ever since the day I told you about One For All, you have fulfilled that role in my life. So, thank you"

Ochaco was taken aback by his comment, but what she didn't know was that Izuku wasn't done yet.

"But that isn't what I wanted to tell you" he stated.

"W-What?" Ochaco asked, confused.

"For as long as I can remember, you've been there to support me with everything I did. You didn't care if being my friend would turn everyone against you. You showed me a way to live without sorrow. Honestly, I could go on and on all day about why you're the most important person in my life Ocha, that's just how amazing you are"

Ochaco was shocked by his word, but like before, Izuku still wasn't done.

"And that's exactly why…"

'No way…'

"I love you, Ocha"

Izuku finally said it, the thing that had been eating at him for 3 years, he was finally honest with himself. For Izuku, it was a relief that he could finally get the weight off his shoulders. But that wasn't just it, he also hoped that Ochaco also felt the same way.

Meanwhile, Ochaco was at a complete loss of words. The person she loved most also felt the same way, it was the 100% best-case scenario. But right now, she didn't know how to respond, she was completely shocked by what had just happened, what could she say?

However, the silence leads Izuku into believing the worst, "It's alright if you don't feel the same way, Ocha, I just really needed to get that off my chest" he said, slightly saddened by his misconception.

"W-Wait Izu! You've got it all wrong!" Ochaco shouted, catching his attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean, is that I feel the same way" she told him.

Izuku was shocked by this, "R-Really?"

"Of course, silly. Funnily enough, it was the same for me. Ever since the day you told me about One For All, you became the most important person in my life, even above my parents. And since that day, I also realized something else. That I love you, Izu!"

Izuku was completely dumbfounded by what she had just said. Frankly, he couldn't believe it.

Ochaco saw this and decided to capitalize on the situation, "And to prove it, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a while now"

Before Izuku could even do or say anything, Ochaco went up to him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick and sudden, but Izuku didn't mind. What it did do was confirm what he had previously questioned.

So while Ochaco was looking proud of herself, Izuku took the opportunity to catch her off guard and return the kiss he received from her, only this time, it didn't end straight away.

At first, Ochaco was shocked that Izuku didn't pull away immediately, but after a few seconds, she fell into the kiss as well.

After about a minute, they both pulled away and stared at each other in amazement, before Izuku broke the silence, "You know? I've always wanted to do that"

This caused Ochaco to blush, "So have I, Izu"

After this, there was a minute of awkward silence where they were both registering what had just happened.

'Oh my god me and Izu just kissed!' Ochaco mentally screamed.

'I just kissed Ocha!' Izuku thought, finally realizing what he had actually just done.

Eventually, Ochaco broke the silence by asking a question that was on both of their minds, "So… Does this make us a couple?"

"I guess so…" Izuku responded.

"Finally!" Ochaco shouted as she jumped at Izuku and hugged him tightly.

Izuku just returned the embrace, glad that Ochaco was so happy with their new relationship.

"Hey, Ocha?" he asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, her answer muffled due to her head being on Izuku's chest.

"Is it alright if you stay over tonight?" he questioned.

However, Ochaco took this the completely wrong way than was intended, "W-What? I-Izu you do realize we only just got together, r-right?" she asked, her face as red as a tomato.

This question confused Izuku, "Yes? I don't know what you mea-" and then, it hit him, "W-Wait! T-That's not what I was on about, Ocha" he said desperately.

"T-Then what did you mean?" she asked him.

"It's just that I'm still a bit shaken up at the fact that the whole of Japan now knows about me in a way, so I wanted some company tonight…" he explained.

Ochaco's face then once again lit up, "I am so so so so so so so so sorry Izu! I didn't mean to take it as I did, I promise!" she said as she was practically bowing at this point.

Izuku chuckled at her reaction, "It's alright, Ocha, we all make mistakes"

Ochaco sighed in relief, "Thank God…"

"So, can you stay over?" he asked her.

"Of course! I'll just need to give my parents a call first to make sure they're fine with it, I bet they're also worried about you" she told him.

So, after a quick call to her parents to make sure she was allowed to stay over, which they allowed due to Izuku's situation, Ochaco made her way back over to where Izuku was sitting.

"They said it was fine" she informed him.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically, a rare occurrence for him.

Ochaco then yawned, signaling that she was tired.

"Should we call it a night then, Ocha?" he asked her.

Ochaco just nodded slowly, causing Izuku to smirk.

"Too tired to talk? Do you want me to carry you?" he teased.

This comment caused Ochaco to blush, "I-I can manage!"

Izuku laughed quietly, "I was just teasing you, c'mon" he said as he gestured for her to follow him upstairs.

Once they got upstairs, Izuku opened the door to his room and walked in.

"D-Do you want to share a bed?" Ochaco asked, flustered by her own question.

Izuku stared at her, shocked by the fact that Ochaco had just asked him that.

Ochaco took notice of this and explained herself, "So I can keep you company!" she blurted out desperately.

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Ocha"

Ochaco smiled back at him, "No problem, Izu"

And with that, they awkwardly climbed into bed, both of them making sure they made as little contact as possible.

Izuku looked at his new girlfriend and smiled, "Goodnight, Ocha"

Ochaco yawned and then smiled back, "Goodnight, Izu"

* * *

Unfortunately for Izuku, he couldn't even sleep in peace, not without his past haunting him.

When Izuku came to be, he was in the vast darkness, in a room that seemed like there was no end.

Upon walking around for a bit, Izuku discovered a lifeless body lying on the floor. Once he got a proper look of who the body belonged to, he froze from shock.

Right there in front of him was Ochaco, dead and covered in blood.

"OCHA!" he screamed at her lifeless body.

No response.

"Ocha!" he once again shouted, now shacking her body to try and wake her up.

No response.

"Please! Ocha!" he shouted desperately.

No response.

"N-No…"

Izuku started crying, his worst nightmare had seemingly come true, and he couldn't do anything about it.

But before he could despair anymore, a bunch of mysterious figures appeared around him, their faces distorted.

"It's all your fault" one of them said.

"Everything is your fault" another told him.

"Look at what happened because of you" a third pointed out.

"You're so useless" another said.

"You should just die, you've caused enough trouble" a fifth person told him

These comments continued for what felt like hours for Izuku, it was torture. All he could do was stare down at the lifeless body of his lover while he was being told everything he didn't want to believe.

"S-Stop…" he said weakly.

"And why should we?" a person from the back called out as they walked towards the front of the people.

Izuku immediately recognized the voice, "D-Dad?"

"You're no son of mine. You're just a useless waste of space" Toshinori told Izuku harshly.

But before Izuku could respond, he finally woke up, shooting out of his bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

His scream immediately woke up Ochaco, who was confused when she was woken up only an hour after falling asleep, but quickly caught on with what was going on.

"OCHA! DAD! DON'T LEAVE!" he shouted, panicking and sweating like crazy.

Ochaco immediately hugged Izuku, "Izu! It's alright! I'm here!" she comforted him.

Her efforts in comforting worked and Izuku calmed down a bit, resting his head on her shoulder and letting everything out through tears.

"It's going to be alright, it was just a nightmare, none of it was real" she told him while hugging him tightly.

"B-But it seemed so real! You were dead and I couldn't do anything about it! Then a bunch of people started saying I was useless, and then my Dad started saying those things as well! I-It was horrible…"

"It's alright" she comforted him, "I'm alive, see?" she told him as she moved his hand over to her heart.

Izuku mentally sighed in relief when he felt her heart beating.

But Ochaco wasn't finished yet, "And you know Yagi-san would never say any of those things, he loves you more than anything else" she told him.

Izuku just nodded his head in her shoulder, making an inaudible noise that Ochaco assumed was his acknowledgment.

They stayed like that for a while, letting Izuku calm down and fully understand that what he had just gone through wasn't reality.

"So you're alright now, Izu?" Ochaco asked him.

"Yeah" he replied simply.

"Okay good, let's get back to sleep then" she told him.

And with that, they both went back to sleep, only this time, not separated.

* * *

Currently, Toshinori was walking towards the front door of his house after a long night at the police station.

'That took way longer than expected. But at least I know for sure that the news station will get punished now'

With that thought, he got to the front door and started turning the doorknob, before hoping something in his head, 'I just hope that Young Uraraka managed to calm Izuku down…'

When he opened the door, he looked down the pitch-black hallway, 'The lights are already off?' he questioned. Toshinori then took off his shoes and made his way towards the light. Upon turning it on, he discovered that nobody was downstairs anymore, 'Has Izuku already gone to sleep?' he wondered.

To answer his question, he turned the light off and made his way up the stairs and towards Izuku's room.

On arrival, he quietly opened the door and peered inside to see if Izuku was indeed in there.

But what he saw did more than just answer his question, it warmed his heart.

What he saw was Izuku and Ochaco cuddled up together, sleeping soundly.

'I guess things worked out in more than one way then, huh?' he thought.

After admiring the sight a bit more, he quietly closed the door, making sure he didn't make enough noise to disturb the couple's peace.

Eventually, he found himself in his own bed thinking about things, 'I'm really glad it worked out between them. I always thought that Izuku may have had feelings for Ochaco, he really is lucky to have her' he concluded.

And with that thought, he turned off his bedside lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day and Izuku woke up to a familiar face only inches away from his own.

'Ocha?! Why are we so close?!' he questioned in his head, freaking out at the fact that he was so close to Ochaco.

He then recalled the events of last night and smiled brightly after remembering that he and Ochaco were now a couple.

'I should probably wake her up' he thought.

And with that thought, he started shaking her lightly, while also trying to escape her tight clutches.

Eventually, Ochaco woke up, quickly noticing that something was different about how and where she woke up.

And what she heard next confirmed her suspicions, "Good morning, Ocha" Izuku greeted her.

'Izu?' she questioned in her head, before recalling exactly how she ended up in the position she was in.

"Morning, Izu!" she shouted happily, probably because one of her life-long wishes finally came true.

Izuku laid there for a moment, admiring the beauty in front of him. He then suddenly said something, "I love you Ocha"

"H-Huh?" she responded, flustered by Izuku's comment.

"S-Sorry, I just really wanted to say that" he told her.

"Well, I'm not complaining. I love you too" she responded.

After a quick peck on the lips, Izuku got up out of bed and checked his bedside clock, 'We've still got 2 hours until school starts' he mentally noted.

"After I get changed into my uniform, I'll take you back to your house so you can get changed into yours, if that's alright, Ocha?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine" she replied.

Izuku then took out his uniform and was about to start changing until he noticed Ochaco still there, "How about you go and wait downstairs while I get changed, Ocha?" he asked her.

"O-Oh yeah, sorry" she responded, flustered by the fact that she almost saw Izuku changing. But she eventually got over it and headed downstairs.

When she arrived downstairs, she spotted Toshinori at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Yagi-san!" she beamed at him.

"Ah good morning Young Uraraka, I hope you slept well" he replied, giving her a wink while saying the last few words.

This made Ochaco blush as she realized Toshinori probably saw her and Izuku together, "Y-Yeah, I slept great"

Toshinori chuckled at her reaction, "No need to be nervous, I'm glad you and Izuku are finally a couple, I'm just surprised it only happened now and not in the last 3 years" he told her.

"Well, me and Izu aren't really the best when it comes to expressing feelings" she said, awkwardly laughing.

"You aren't wrong there" Toshinori said, chuckling lightly. "Speaking of which, how is Izuku?" he asked her.

"He's much better. It took a while for him to calm down, but he did eventually" she told him, "Though, he did have a nightmare…"

"A nightmare you say? Did he tell you what happened in it?" he asked.

"Yes, he did. In the dream, he said that he found me dead and that after a while, a bunch of people with blanked out faces appeared around him and started saying bad things about him. He eventually woke up and I managed to calm him down, but he was really freaked out" she told him.

Ochaco felt a bit bad for not telling the full story, but she just couldn't bring herself to telling Toshinori that he was also one of the people ridiculing Izuku, he was Izuku's Dad, after all. She decided that if Toshinori was to find out, it would be out of Izuku's mouth, not hers.

"I see… Well, I'm glad that you could calm him down. Izuku always used to have nightmares, but none as bad as that" he told her.

Ochaco was slightly shocked by the news, 'Izu never told me that...' she thought.

But before they could carry on talking, they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

Izuku stepped out into the living room, his hair slightly wet from having a shower, but he was also wearing his UA uniform.

'He looks really good in that uniform…' Ochaco randomly thought, 'Wait! What am I thinking?!'

"Good morning, son!" Toshinori called out.

"Morning Dad" Izuku replied while walking towards the kitchen, "Do you want me to make you some breakfast, Ocha?" he asked her.

"That would be great! Thanks, Izu!" she replied cheerfully.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Izuku and Ochaco made their way to Ochaco's house so she could get changed into her UA uniform.

Upon arrival, Ochaco went off to her room and Izuku was invited into the living room. But he had something he needed to talk about with Ochaco's parents.

"Mr. Uraraka, Mrs. Uraraka? There's something I need to talk to you about" he informed the two.

"Hm? And what would that be?" Ochaco's Dad asked.

'Oh god, I hope this goes well' Izuku prayed.

"Well, um… Since yesterday, me and Ocha have actually been um…" Izuku tried to say what he wanted to say but was too nervous to do so.

Luckily for him, Ochaco's parents understood what he was trying to say.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say now" Ochaco's Mom said.

"Yep! And finally! It took you long enough!" Ochaco's Dad exclaimed.

"H-Huh?" Izuku responded, both surprised and confused.

"You are very obvious, Izuku" Ochaco's Mom said, chuckling a bit.

"What we're trying to say is that we are glad you and Ochaco are finally a couple" Ochaco's Dad explained.

"Really? I thought you would protest…" Izuku said.

"And why would we do that? You've been inseparable from Ochaco for years now, and I know I can trust her in your hands" Ochaco's Dad told him.

"Exactly, and honestly, I'm just surprised you only got together now…" Ochaco's Mom told Izuku.

Izuku sighed in relief, 'Thank God…'

Izuku then stood up and bowed in front of them, "Thank you for trusting me! I promise that no matter what, I will protect Ocha, even if my own life is on the line!" Izuku shouted proudly.

Ochaco's Dad put his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "I'm glad that you're so devoted to my daughter, but try not to get yourself hurt, you know how Ochaco is with stuff like that…"

Izuku then shivered in fear after remembering how scary Ochaco is when she gets angry. Unfortunately for Izuku, he learned the hard way after getting himself hurt for no reason, 'God that was scary…' he thought, recalling the memory.

He eventually regained his composure, "I'll try my best"

Before anything else could be said, Ochaco stepped out into the living room in her UA uniform.

"What's going on in here?" she questioned.

'Cute!' Izuku immediately thought.

"Nothing much sweetie. Now you and Izuku better get going, you don't want to be late on your first day" Ochaco's Mom told the young couple.

"Okay Mom, let's go Izu!" Ochaco said as she grabbed Izuku's hand and dragged him out of the house.

Ochaco's Dad sighed, "They're gonna be the death of me…"

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco eventually made their way to UA. They both stopped in front of the gates of UA, admiring the school they would spend the next 3 years of their life in.

Izuku then started to feel nervous, not because of it being his first day, but because he didn't want anyone to recognize him. He was sure the news from yesterday would be brought up at some point throughout the day, it is fresh in everyone's minds, after all.

Ochaco noticed this and squeezed his hand tightly, causing him to look at her, "It's going to be fine Izu, this school is different" she told him.

"I know, but what if I get abandoned again? These people are supposed to be future companions, what if they push me away as everyone else does?" he asked her.

"That won't happen, Izu. And even if it for some reason does, then I will always be there for you, no matter what" she comforted him.

Izuku smiled at her, "Thanks, Ocha. That's made me feel a lot better"

"Anything for you, Izu" she told him, smiling brightly at him.

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco walked through the halls of UA and towards their classroom, which luckily for them, was the same class: Class 1A.

They were both elated when they found out they would spend the next 3 years in the same class, it was a 50/50 chance and they got lucky.

Once they arrived at their classroom, they both stared at the massive door in front of them.

"Why is it such a huge door?" asked Ochaco.

"Maybe it's to do with some students quirks?" answered Izuku, who was still slightly unsure as to why the door was like 20 feet tall.

"Ah well, who cares? Let's just go in already!" Ochaco said impatiently.

And with that, Izuku slowly opened the door to his future, 'These are the people I will have to spend time with over the next 3 years…'

When he opened the door, Izuku immediately heard two students shouting at each other.

'Yep… These 3 years are going to be really tiring…'

* * *

**And it's finished! Sorry again that this chapter took so long, I found the first part of it really hard to write for some reason, so it took me a while to even write 3000 words. But it's done now and that's all that matters I guess.**

**Before I end it, I just wanted to say 2 things. Firstly, sorry if how Izuku and Ochaco got together was unsatisfying, I can't really tell as it's my own writing. So if it wasn't how you wanted it or it didn't meet standards, I'm sorry in advance!**

**Finally, I was originally planning on having the first day of UA in this chapter as well, but I ended up writing so much more than I thought I would for the aftermath of the news thing. So I decided to split one chapter into two, so the next chapter will focus on the first day and most likely the Hero vs Villain battle trial as well, so look forward to it!**

**But that is all I've got to say for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one! Check your PMs if you review!**


	7. New Revelations

**Hey people and welcome to another chapter! Sorry that this one took so long. I had little to no motivation to do anything really, and I used my week off school to play Fire Emblem, sorry about that.**

**Also, I want to clear something up before we start. No, Bakugou was not the one who revealed Izuku's identity to the news station. I obviously won't reveal who did, but it wasn't Bakugou. I honestly don't even see why people would think that in the first place, revealing to the whole of Japan Izuku's identity is something that not even Bakugou would steep too. And even if he did reveal Izuku, he would have been able to reveal Izuku's actual name and identity. But enough of me going on, let's get into the chapter!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

After opening the massive door to Class 1-A and peering inside, Izuku's attention was immediately brought to a scene unfolding in front of him.

Izuku stared curiously at two people shouting at each other. Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugou.

"Do not put your feet on the desk! It is disrespectful to the upperclassmen and the people who made the desks!" Iida scolded Bakugou.

Bakugou scoffed at his comment, "I couldn't care less! What junior high did you go to, side character?" he asked the taller boy.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. And my name is Tenya Iida" he informed Bakugou.

"Somei huh? So you're one of those damn elites? Looks like I'm gonna have fun crushing you!" Bakugou said obnoxiously.

"Crushing? Do you truly intend on being a hero?" Iida questioned Bakugou.

Bakugou simply ignored him and brought his attention to the last two people in his class.

'Deku and Roundface?!' he questioned angrily in his head, 'I'm surprised damn Deku even turned up after that stupid news station revealed info on him'

But before he could say or do anything, Iida stormed over to the new arrivals.

"Yagi! Uraraka! I knew you would make it in! I'm glad we're in the same class" he said as he approached them.

"Me too!" Ochaco shouted with excitement.

"Calm down Ocha. I'm glad we're in the same class as well Iida" Izuku told Iida.

Ochaco pouted at what Izuku said, "You're such a spoilsport Izu"

A few of the students in the class picked up on what the duo had said, 'Ocha? Izu?' they thought.

Meanwhile, Bakugou looked on at the conversation and started to think about something that was bothering him, 'How the hell did Deku even get in?! He's always been too scared to use his powers in front of others and surely he can't have gotten enough points to get in without anyone seeing him. Something is going on here…' he concluded.

Back with Izuku, he was unable to comfort Ochaco as he was interrupted by a person wrapped up in a yellow sleeping bag, like a caterpillar.

"If you're here to make friends then go someplace else," he told the trio bluntly.

The three of them slowly looked down at the doorway, locking eyes with the caterpillar-like man.

The man slowly unzipped himself from the sleeping bag and stood up, "It took you a whole 8 seconds to be quiet. Time is limited, you kids aren't rational enough" he told the class.

Izuku finally got a good look at the man after he stood up, 'Uncle Aizawa? I knew he was a teacher here but I didn't think I would have him as our homeroom teacher…'

"My name is Shota Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher for the next 3 years" he explained.

'Homeroom teacher?!' all the students except Izuku thought simultaneously.

Aizawa then pulled out a gym uniform from his sleeping bag, "I know it may be sudden, but put one of these on and meet me on the field"

* * *

Upon arrival to the field, Aizawa explained to the students that they would be doing a quirk assessment test.

"But what about the entrance ceremony and the orientation?" Ochaco questioned.

"If you're going to become heroes then you've got no time for such useless activities" Aizawa told the class, making them flinch slightly at his bluntness.

He then carried on, "One of the selling points with UA is how unrestricted it's traditions are, it's also how teachers run their classes" he explained. "You've all been doing these tests since Junior High right? Physical tests where quirk usage is prohibited. I find it irrational how the country uses averages from students not using their quirks"

Aizawa then brought his attention to one student, "Bakugou, you scored the highest amount of villain points in the practical exam, right?"

Bakugou just grunted in response.

"In Junior High, what was your best result in the softball throw?" Aizawa asked the arrogant teen.

"67 meters" Bakuogu answered simply.

"Okay, now try doing that again but with your quirk" he told Bakugou.

Bakugou grinned at this, walking into the middle of the white circle as he readied himself.

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay inside the circle" Aizawa told him.

"Then, I'll just add a blast to the pitch" Bakugou said as he started to bring his hand back, "Die!"

The ball flew through the sky like a rocket, rivaling speeds of a fighter jet, though eventually landing on the other side of the field.

"Knowing your limits first is the best way to forming the foundation of a hero" Aizawa said as he held up the result on his phone, which showed 705.2 meters.

The class erupted in response to the score.

"705 meters? Seriously?" Kaminari questioned, doubting his abilities at the same time.

"Ooooooo this looks fun!" Mina shouted, excited by the concept of using their quirks.

"We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" Sero said, glad that they had freedom in their quirk usage.

Aizawa picked up on something someone said, "It looks fun, huh?". He then grinned maniacally, "If you want to have that attitude, then let's make a deal. Whoever gets the lowest score out of the eight tests will be judged as having no potential and therefore will be expelled" he told the class.

The class then erupted in shock from his comment, "We are free to do whatever we want with the circumstances of the students here. Welcome to UA's hero course!" Aizawa shouted.

The class fell silent, some thinking about the possibility of being expelled, some planning their course of action, and some taking it into their stride,

"Expulsion on the first day? Isn't this a bit too unfair?" Ochaco asked Aizawa.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. These are calamities whose times and places can't be predicted. This world is covered in unfairness, and heroes are the ones who reverse these events. You are here to be trained and to do that you will be handed one hardship after another, so do your best to survive. Or as this school would say: Go beyond. Plus Ultra" Aizawa explained.

There were mixed responses to what Aizawa said, Iida remained composed, Ochaco nervously gulped, Bakugou grinned like a maniac and Izuku looked on confidently.

'I've wanted to test myself against others for a while now, this will be the perfect opportunity!' Izuku thought to himself.

Time passed on as everyone was getting ready for the first test, however, Aizawa couldn't help but wonder something.

'I'm glad you never gave up on your dream of becoming a hero Izuku, but will you be able to survive the world of heroes? Especially if your past still holds you back'

* * *

**Test 1 - 50-Meter Dash**

Iida and Tsuyu were up first for the first event, they both prepared themselves for the start of the dash.

As soon as the whistle went, Iida blasted off, reaching the other side in a flash.

Aizawa stared at his phone, which displayed 3.04 seconds. "Well I guess he is like a fish in water" he said, 'Now to see what the others can do'

Next up were Ochaco and Ojiro. Ochaco decided her best course of action would be to make her clothes lighter, which she did. She was used to running now thanks to training with Izuku.

She was able to complete the track in 6.86 seconds, 'That's faster than in junior high!' she mentally cheered.

Upon going back to the group, Izuku congratulated her, "Well done Ocha" he said as he went for a high-five.

Ochaco returned the gesture and their hands met, "Thanks, Izu!"

Most people ignored them, except a certain pink-colored girl, 'Oh c'mon! They have got to be a couple! I'll have to ask them later' she concluded.

After a few more people, it was Izuku's turn. He was partnered up with Bakugou, something they both welcomed.

'Finally, I can test myself against Bakugou' Izuku thought.

'I'm gonna crush him!' Bakugou shouted in his head.

Once they got into their starting positions, Izuku started to power up.

'45% Full Cowling only hurts if I use it for too long, so if it's just for a few seconds…' he thought as One For All spread throughout his body, 'It's completely fine!'

Bakugou immediately noticed the green lightning surrounding Izuku and was about to question him, but was interrupted by the robot saying 'On your marks'.

'Dammit! I'll have to question him later' he concluded.

"Get set…"

As soon as the sound of the whistle went, Izuku blasted off past Bakugou at full speed, leaving him in the dust.

"1.07 seconds!" the robot shouted.

This time shocked everyone present, even Aizawa, who had only seen a glimpse of Izuku's strange new power during the entrance exam.

'Did Izu use a higher percentage? I've never seen him go that fast before' Ochaco wondered.

But before any questions could be asked, Bakugou, who got 4.48 seconds, stormed over to Izuku.

"Oi Deku! What the hell was that!?" Bakugou shouted as he started rushing over to Izuku.

Bakugou's intention was clear to everyone present, he was going to attack Izuku.

Aizawa was about to intervene; he had been warned that Bakugou might try to attack Izuku, so he wanted to prevent that from becoming a reality. But before he could do anything, Izuku looked at him, confidence gleaming in his eyes, almost as if he was saying 'I've got this'. So, Aizawa decided to watch, he had confidence in Izuku's abilities after all.

"Since when did you have that type of power?! Huh?!" Bakugou shouted as he got closer to Izuku.

When he got to Izuku, he went in to attack by sending his hand which was readying an explosion towards Izuku's face. This panicked most of the class, some even ready to intervene.

However, their distress was quickly taken away when Izuku swiftly dodged the explosion and swung his legs around to kick Bakugou from behind, making Bakugou lose his balance and therefore allowing Izuku to grab his face and smash it into the ground. Izuku quickly followed up by grabbing Bakugou's arms and restraining them.

For a while, there was complete silence.

The class thought that Izuku's time in the 50-meter dash was impressive, but what they had just seen was even more impressive.

"He just took out the guy who got the most villain points like it was nothing!" Kaminari shouted in shock.

"I don't think he even used his quirk either!" Sero pointed out.

"So manly!" Kirishima shouted pridefully.

'What the hell have you been teaching him All Might? The speed at which he did that was insane! And that was without his quirk as well…' Aizawa thought to himself.

'W-What? I didn't even have time to react' Bakugou thought to himself.

"What did I tell you Bakugou? I'm not scared of you anymore. Or do I need to get that into your head _properly_" Izuku said, giving off an intimidating aura.

However, before he could act upon anything, he was interrupted by Aizawa, "That's enough Yagi. He's learned his lesson" he told Izuku.

Izuku then let go of Bakugou, "Sorry Sensei" he said as he walked off back to the group.

When Izuku took his position next to Ochaco, she noticed a small grin on his face.

"Izu, that smile is seriously creeping me out" she pointed out.

"Oh c'mon! How am I supposed to not smile at that?" he asked as he pointed at Bakugou, who was still lying on the floor in shock.

Ochaco giggled at his reaction, "I guess that's true"

Meanwhile, Bakugou was struggling to process what had just happened, 'I-I lost? To Deku? What the hell? I couldn't even do anything…'

* * *

**Test 2 - Grip Strength**

Bakugou was being unusually quiet since what happened in the first test, but Izuku didn't mind. The rest of the class were especially thankful as they were starting to get tired of Bakugou being loud and big-headed.

There was one person, however, who was thinking differently from the rest.

'The intimidation Yagi was giving off just then was strong and refined. He's not someone I should take lightly' Todoroki decided to himself.

But back to the test, Izuku was able to get a score of 510 kilograms using 45% of One For All in his hand. The only person who beat his score was Shoji who got 540 kilograms thanks to his strength and extra limbs.

* * *

**Test 3 - Standing Long Jump**

Moving on to the next test, many, including Izuku, were able to clear the sandbox in one jump.

Bakugou flew over, using his explosions to propel him forward.

Aoyama used his laser to fly across the sand.

Tsuyu was able to just jump over, using her frog-like jumping abilities.

And Izuku powered up 45% in his legs, easily clearing the sand in one jump.

* * *

**Test 4 - Repeated Side Steps**

Izuku was able to get second thanks to his use of 45% of One For All in his legs. The person who got first was Mineta who bounced off his weird sticky balls repeatedly to get a very high score.

'What the hell is up with those weird balls?' Izuku wondered to himself.

"You alright Izu?" Ochaco asked him, confused as Izuku had been standing there thinking for a while.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I was just thinking" he told her.

Ochaco looked at him curiously, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's just that the kid with those weird balls is creeping me out with how he's looking at some of the girls here. So Ocha, make sure you tell me if he tries anything with you, I would gladly teach him a lesson" Izuku declared.

"Don't worry Izu, if he tries anything you won't have the chance to teach him a lesson" she told him with an evil grin on her face.

Izuku looked away nervously and gulped.

'I forgot how scary Ocha can get some times…' he reminded himself of the times few people had annoyed Ochaco. Let's just say that they never bothered her again.

It was then that Mineta felt a chill run down his spine, 'Why do I feel like I'm in danger?' he questioned nervously.

* * *

**Test 5 - Ball Throw**

Now onto the ball throw, Ochaco was up first and she had an idea.

'If I make the ball lose its gravity, then it will just endlessly float upwards, right?' she thought to herself.

And with that thought, she did just that. After a long time of the ball rising, Aizawa held up the score with showed and infinity symbol.

"INFINITY?!" most of the class shouted in comedic unison.

After blushing slightly from the class's reactions, before walking back over to where Izuku was standing.

"Good job, Ocha!" he congratulated her

"Thanks, Izu" she responded, still a bit flustered from all the attention she was now receiving thanks to her score.

"I was wondering if you would use your quirk like that. I knew that you could do it, but I didn't want to say anything, I know how you are. But I wonder if there are any other ways you could have used your quirk, like maybe…"

Words started to flow endlessly out of Izuku's mouth at inhumane speeds, causing Ochaco to sigh. This was something Izuku did a lot when he got caught up in his thinking too much. Honestly, she found it quite impressive that he could literally mutter up a storm at times, but it was still annoying.

"Izu, you're doing it again" she informed him while pulling on his sleeve, hoping that she would get him out of the seemingly endless loop that was his out-loud thinking.

Luckily, the attempt at stopping him worked, resulting in Izuku looking up, slightly confused.

"You started doing the thing again" Ochaco informed him.

"Oh" he said, realising that he was getting confused looks from the people around him, "Thank you Ocha" he thanked her, slightly embarrassed.

After a couple more throws, it was time for Izuku to go up and get his result. Once he had the ball firmly in his grasp, he started thinking about his best course of action.

'I can't go 100% without breaking anything, so that's a no. I should probably just put 45% in my arm and build some momentum first'

And with that thought, he transferred 45% to his right arm and started swinging it around in a circular motion. Izuku's arm was going so fast that it had become a blur at this point.

And with one last spin, Izuku timed the throw at the correct angle and launched the ball off into the distance. The ball blasted through the air, the air pressure from the throw causing some to lose their balance.

Eventually, the ball landed on the opposite side of the pitch. Aizawa stared down at his phone, '617 meters, huh?'. He then held up his phone, showing Izuku and the class the score.

'Dammit. I guess I can't get further than Bakugou with just 45% then' Izuku thought to himself, slightly disappointed by not being able to beat Bakugou's score.

The rest of the class was still very impressed by Izuku's score, even if it hadn't beaten Bakugou's score, getting over 600 meters was something to be proud of.

However, before Izuku could walk back to the rest of the group, he was stopped by a voice in his head.

'Win. Don't lose. Keep winning' the strange voice told him.

Izuku was very confused by this, 'Great. Now I'm hearing voices, I guess I'm finally going insane' he joked to himself.

'You aren't going insane. I'm a part of you. I am you. You are me' the voice told Izuku.

'What the hell are you on about?' Izuku questioned the voice. He was still quite unsure as to what was going on, hearing voices wasn't normal. But having a voice in your head that knew what you were thinking? Definitely not normal, he was sure of that much.

The voice seemed uninterested in Izuku's question, 'Stop ignoring my existence. Use me. I can let you win. I can give you power' the voice told Izuku, confusing the white-haired teen.

'Ignoring you? Power? What are you talking about?' Izuku asked the voice curiously.

However, once again, the voice ignored Izuku's questions. Instead this time, the voice spoke in a darker tone, '_I can give you the power to destroy. Use me_'

The darker and more evil tone the voice used sent chills down Izuku's spine. But along with this, one thing finally clicked for Izuku, he recognised something in the voice.

It was his own voice. It was himself he was talking to.

But this other Izuku seemed different, his voice was evil no matter how you looked at it, and all he was going on about was winning and power, two things that weren't Izuku's first priority.

Izuku had thought something was strange for a while now. About a month ago, his drive to win had increased exponentially. At the time, he had thought it was due to the entrance exams, but now he realised what the reason was.

It was the other Izuku.

But if that was truly the case, then Izuku couldn't help but wonder something, 'I have a question, and I want an answer this time. Why have you only just decided to show up?'

'I have always been a part of you. I have watched your every move. I watched as you neglected me constantly, while I just had to sit here, unable to do anything. So of course, as soon as I was able to affect you, I did. And it seems as though you being reminded of your past allowed me to fully communicate with you' the voice told Izuku, anger easily detected in his voice.

Izuku didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had just found out that there had been another being inside of him his entire life, what was there to say? But Izuku picked up on something his other self said.

'You said you've always been a part of me, so if I'm correct in my thinking, then are you a part of my quirk?' Izuku asked the voice.

'Correct. I am the reason why you have your quirk. I am the reason you have such a durable body' the voice explained.

Izuku just stood there for a second, registering what he had just been told. However, before he could say anything, the voice once again spoke up in the same tone he used earlier, '_So use me. Destroy. Show how dominant you are_'

The tone his other self used still scared Izuku a bit, but he didn't think much of it. One thing he was sure of, however, was that he was never going to use his power when it wasn't necessary. So he decided to make that clear.

'I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I don't need you. I can win through my own means' he told the voice confidently.

This time, the voice said nothing in response. Had Izuku disappointed him? Angered him? These were questions Izuku wanted to be answered, but that could wait. Right now, Izuku had his sights set out on doing one thing.

To win.

* * *

Ochaco was slightly concerned, after all, Izuku had been standing still for almost 3 minutes now. Ever since he had seen his score, he was still. He wasn't even responding to Aizawa's calls

This wasn't normal, even for Izuku. So Ochaco decided it was finally time to go over to him and make sure he hadn't passed out standing up or something like that.

Once she got over to Izuku, something about him immediately caught her attention.

'Red?' she questioned as she stared at Izuku's eyes. She thought about it for a moment, 'Is Izuku using his quirk? His eyes turn red when he uses his quirk, but I don't see him using his quirk, and why would he be using it anyway?'

She had many questions and decided to just ask him instead. Ochaco started shaking Izuku lightly while calling out his name. It didn't seem to work at first, but after a few seconds, the normal green light returned to Izuku's eyes and he looked at Ochaco curiously.

"Huh? Ocha? What's going on? Why are you shaking me?" he asked her, genuinely confused.

"What do you mean why am I shaking you? You were just standing still for almost 3 minutes, are you okay?" she questioned, concern in her voice.

Izuku then recalled what had happened before he had been dragged away into his mind by his other self, 'I must have been so focused on the information I was being given by my other self, that I didn't even realise what was going on around me' he concluded.

"Yeah I'm fine Ocha, I'll give you the details later" Izuku informed her with a reassuring voice.

"If you're sure…" she responded, still slightly concerned for Izuku.

They were shortly interrupted by Aizawa walking up to them, "Are you alright Yagi? You were completely dazed out there"

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just thinking. Is it alright if I do that test again? I want to try something" Izuku asked the pro hero.

"Yeah that's fine, just make it quick, we need to get a move on" Aizawa told him.

"Thank you, Sensei" Izuku said as he was given another ball to throw.

Aizawa and Ochaco backed away from the circle to give Izuku some space. Now that Izuku was alone, he started to consider his options.

'I might be able to go to 50%, but that still wouldn't do much for me' Izuku thought, unsure of what he wanted to do. And then it hit him, 'That's it!'

Izuku took in a few deep breaths to concentrate, he was still quite distracted by his discoveries. After clearing his mind, he let the power of One For All flow through him and reeled his arm back for a throw. Just before he launched the ball, he sent all the power of One For All to his finger.

Doing this and therefore launching the ball with 100% of One For All caused the surrounding area to be engulfed in a violent stream of wind pressure. The ball flew out of Izuku's hand faster than the eye could see, eventually landing somewhere.

The majority of the class, some of which were on the floor after being blown over by the wind pressure, erupted after seeing how far Izuku had sent the ball this time.

"Was he holding back his power this entire time?!" Kaminari shouted in amazement.

"Dammit, that was so manly!" Kirishima shouted while pulling Sero in for a hug, much to the other boy's embarrassment.

Momo decided to speak up, "I think it's more of the case that his body can't handle the power, and less of that he was holding back. Look at his finger" she informed the class, bringing their attention towards Izuku's hand.

'Dammit, that hurt! My finger is broken as well' Izuku cursed to himself, but then brought his attention towards Aizawa, eagerly awaiting the reveal of his score.

Aizawa noticed the impatient looks from his class and decided to look down at his phone. His eyes widened at the score displayed on the screen. He then flipped around the phone's screen so the class could see.

"1056 meters?!" Mina shouted in shock, the rest of the class just looking on in amazement.

Izuku grinned at his results, 'Yes! I beat Bakugou's score!'

Meanwhile, Bakugou stood there, completely speechless. Izuku had beaten his score in every event, but he had failed to beat his score in the ball throw at first. Bakugou thought that he was finally going to 1-up Izuku, but oh how wrong he was. But that wasn't the only thing Bakugou was angry about, 'Was he holding back this entire time?!'

Bakugou was furious, immediately launching himself at Izuku with his explosions. Unluckily for Izuku, he was in too much pain to realise that he was about to be attacked, and Bakuogu only said anything when he was seconds away from blasting him.

"Damn Deku!" Bakugou shouted, about to attack Izuku.

However, this time, Aizawa did stop the conflict, as he could tell that Izuku wasn't in the position to do anything.

Aizawa sent his capture scarf at Bakugou, wrapping the explosive boy up and making him defenseless.

"What?! I can't use my quirk?! And why are these cloths hard?!" Bakugou furiously questioned.

Aizawa then walked up to him, his eyes bright red and his hair standing up, "These weapons are used for capturing and are made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. Also, I erased your quirk" Aizawa informed Bakugou.

He then sighed deeply, "Make sure you don't make me use my quirk too often, I've got dry eyes!" he shouted at the explosive boy.

'It's such a waste! His quirk is so amazing!' the majority of the class thought in comedic unison.

Aizawa then released his scarf and turned off his quirk, "C'mon, quickly move along, we're wasting time" he told the class.

Izuku swiftly walked back over to where Ochaco was.

"Is your finger okay Izu?" she worriedly asked him.

"Yeah it's fine, just stings a bit" he reassured her.

* * *

The next few events flew by quickly for Izuku. First was the sit-ups, which he managed to get first place in, no matter how much Bakugou tried to win. After that was the seated toe-touch, which Izuku was easily able to complete thanks to his flexibility. Finally was the long-distance run, which like with the sit-ups, Izuku won thanks to his high endurance.

After the tests were over, the class gathered around a screen which was about to display their results.

"Your total score is all of the tests added up. I won't bother explaining verbally, it will just be easier to show them to you. Remember, the person in last will get expelled" Aizawa informed the class.

Some looked around nervously, some looked on with worried expressions and some, like Izuku, looked on confidently.

'Well I know that I definitely didn't get last, I got first place in almost every event' he monologued to himself.

And with that thought, Aizawa pressed a button and the scores appeared on the screen.

**1 - Izuku Yagi**

**2 - Momo Yaoyorozu**

**3 - Shoto Todoroki**

**4 - Katsuki Bakugou**

**5 - Tenya Iida**

**6 - Fumikage Tokoyami**

**7 - Mezo Shoji**

**8 - Mashirao Ojiro**

**9 - Eijirou Kirishima**

**10 - Ochaco Uraraka**

**11 - Mina Ashido**

**12 - Koji Koda**

**13 - Rikido Sato**

**14 - Tsuyu Asui**

**15 - Yuga Aoyama**

**16 - Hanta Sero**

**17 - Denki Kaminari**

**18 - Kyoka Jiro**

**19 - Toru Hagakure**

**20 - Minoru Mineta**

Discussions were quickly started about the results, some happy, some thinking they could have done better and some, completely distraught. Well, not some, one. Mineta was currently freaking out, screaming that he didn't want to go home, practically begging for mercy.

It was then that Aizawa spoke up, "Oh yeah, the whole being expelled part was I lie. It was merely a rational deception to bring out the best of your abilities" he informed the class.

Most of the class erupted in shock and Mineta literally fainted. However, there were some, like Momo and Izuku, who started thinking about it.

Izuku heard Momo say that it was obviously a deception and that it would be too harsh to send pupils home on the first day. But Izuku thought otherwise.

'I know Uncle Aizawa, he doesn't joke around like that, he's expelled entire classes before. So he must have thought that everyone in this class has potential, otherwise, Mineta would have been sent home' Izuku thought to himself as he came to a conclusion.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when he was tackled into a hug by someone. He didn't even need to look to know who had done it.

"Congrats on getting first place Izu!" she beamed at him.

"Thank you, Ocha" he responded, but quickly noticed that he was being suffocated, "Ocha, please, you're suffocating me. And everyone is looking at us" he told her weakly.

Ochaco then turned as red as a tomato and quickly jumped away from Izuku, embarrassment from everyone looking at them taking over, "Sorry Izu"

"It's fine, it's fine" he reassured her, "I don't mind you hugging me, just maybe not in public, at least not like that anyway" he told her.

Ochaco just nodded in response, happy that Izuku didn't mind her hugging him.

However, they were both interrupted when Aizawa walked over to them, "Well done on getting first place, Yagi. But make sure you go visit the old lady so she can fix you up" he told Izuku as he handed him a slip.

"Okay, Sensei" Izuku responded simply.

Aizawa nodded and turned his attention towards the class, "There are hand-outs on your desk with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so make sure you look over them when you get back" he told them as he walked off.

* * *

Skipping to the end of the day, Izuku and Ochaco were walking out of the school gates and towards the train station. There was an awkward silence between them, but Izuku decided something. If they were going to be a couple, then they needed to act like one.

And with that thought, he swiftly grabbed Ochaco's hand and locked his fingers between hers. At first, Ochaco blushed at the contact, but she quickly got used to it and took it in her stride.

After the events that unfolded the day before, Izuku didn't think that today he would have been so happy. Apart from the news broadcast, everything was going well for him. However, that was going to change shortly.

What Izuku didn't realise was that rejecting his other self's offer earlier on was one of the biggest mistakes he could have made. He angered his other self, and he was about to feel his wrath.

**Sorry again that this chapter took so long, I also ended up re-writing half of this chapter to add the whole 'other Izuku' part. I originally wanted Izuku to have a different personality when he used his quirk, but then I thought of Izuku having another being inside of him like 4000 words into this chapter, so I had to go and change a bunch of things. Also, speaking of the other Izuku, tell me if you want him to have an actual name that isn't 'other Izuku' and if so, tell me any suggestions you have as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you review it if you've got any questions. Check your PMs if you review!**


	8. Midoriya

**Hello people and welcome to another chapter. Sorry that these uploads aren't as frequent anymore, it's been absolute chaos lately with coronavirus and such. My exams even got canceled so now I'm being graded off what my teachers say and hand in, which is pretty nerve-wracking. Though a positive to take from that is that I now don't have to revise and I could have school off until September, which is crazy when I think about it. So don't expect more frequent chapters, but it is much more likely, it depends on how bored I get really.**

**Also, one thing I've forgotten to say for the last 7 chapters is that when a word is in italics, that means it has emphasis. I assume that most of you will have already guessed that, but I just wanted to make sure that it's clear to those who didn't. Anyway, I'm sure you all just want to get into the chapter, so I won't bore you anymore.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

Darkness.

This was all that Izuku could see upon opening his eyes. But something was off, he didn't feel fully conscious and he for some reason couldn't move.

'Is this a dream?' Izuku questioned, thinking about how if this was a dream, it was much different from anything he had ever had before. When he got a proper look at what was going on, he found himself strapped to a chair inside a seemingly endless void of darkness.

Izuku started to freak out a bit, 'What the hell?! I'm completely aware of what's going, but this is definitely a dream or at least something similar…'

"Stop squirming, it's annoying" a voice called out to Izuku.

Upon hearing the voice, Izuku darted his head to his right, where he was able to make out a figure staring at him. When Izuku examined the figure, he was instantly startled by something about them. The figure standing before him was a clone of himself, the same muscular figure, the same diamond-shaped freckles, the same messy hair, everything about them was a replica of Izuku himself. Apart from two details.

The figure standing before Izuku had his old green hair, alongside a pair of gleaming crimson eyes.

"What are you staring at? So surprised to see yourself? Don't have a mirror in your room?" the figure spoke sarcastically.

Izuku was taken aback by the difference in the personality of himself and the figure, he thought that if they looked the same, then their personalities would be the same as well.

"What? You thought that just because I look like you I would have the exact same personality? Just so you know, I had a life before I got trapped inside your shitty body" he spoke harshly, anger easily detected in his voice. But something he said threw Izuku off.

"What do you mean trapped inside? I assume you're the voice that I heard earlier. But I thought that you were a part of my quirk, how did you have a life?" Izuku eagerly questioned the figure.

The figure scoffed, "Stop saying 'my quirk', it's not your quirk, it's mine. Or it was until that bastard took it alongside my life"

Now Izuku was really confused, he originally thought that the voice he heard was a part of his quirk, not an actual being that lived a life.

"Didn't you say before that you were a part of my quirk? Now you're just contradicting yourself" Izuku spoke, trying to set in dominance.

But his other self just laughed at him, "Don't get on your high horses now, I have full control here, and you'd be stupid if you think I ain't gonna make full use of it. Hence why you're strapped to a chair"

But before Izuku could respond, the figure spoke up again, "And stop calling me your other self in your head, it's starting to annoy me"

Izuku took note of this and started to brainstorm names for the figure but to no avail.

"I know, since I still have your old green hair, then think of me as the version of you that didn't reject my quirk. And since you abandoned your old name, call me Midoriya" the figure spoke with a crazed smile on their face.

This sent chills down Izuku's spine, and for more than just one reason. First off, the thought of his old name and therefore his past alongside his mother saddened Izuku. But also seeing that crazy smile on Midoriya's face could send anyone into a state of fear, the smile was just so… disturbing.

But Izuku was able to keep his composure, even if only slightly, "You want me to call you my old name?" he asked nervously.

"Awwww, did I hit a soft spot? Grow up. Stop rejecting your past and just accept it. Trust me, it'll make what happens next a lot easier for you" Midoriya told him harshly.

Izuku flinched at the comment and at how brutal it was, "N-No! I'm not going to accept what I did! I can't!"

Midoriya at first looked disappointed, but quickly put back on his crazy smile, "Well then, it seems as though you need a bit of convincing" he then pondered for a second, "Ah! I know! How about I show you my life? I'm sure that'll be fun to see!"

Izuku looked at him curiously, "What do you mean show me your life?"

"For some reason, I can transfer things, fake or real, into your mind. But only when you're asleep or unconscious. So, I'm going to show you my life, in the hope that it will help persuade you" Midoriya answered.

Before Izuku could even respond, he was enveloped in a blinding white light. The next thing he knew, scenes of a person's life started to play inside his head, almost like a movie. He had to sit there and watch as someone grew up, found out their quirk, had ambitions, learned the hardships of life, had fun with friends and even got into a relationship. Only for their life to be torn away forcefully as they had to watch everyone the cared for being slaughtered before their eyes, before finally being killed themselves.

It was horrible for Izuku to watch. Nobody should have to go through such things, no matter the circumstances behind it. For someone to live their life with so much promise and possibility, only for it to be stripped away from them. It was truly a sad thing to see.

For once, Izuku sympathized with Midoriya, in the short time Izuku knew him, he had grown to dislike him due to his hunger for destruction. But, now he knew why Midoriya was like the way he was. His life ended in a horrible way, only to then be placed inside someone else, being forced to watch their life as he could only grow angrier and angrier at what happened. Honestly, it was no wonder Midoriya was the way he was, all he wanted was to have some control again.

"I'm sorry" Izuku spoke quietly.

Midoriya just scoffed at this, "What's in the past is in the past, there's nothing we can do about it. But what we can do is change the future" he then stared intensely at Izuku, "So, are you gonna accept your past?"

Izuku looked down at his feet, feeling saddened at what he knew he was about to say, "I'm sorry, but I just can't. What happened to you was horrible, and I want to give you-"

"Shut up"

The harshness in his tone made Izuku flinch, before looking towards Midoriya to find a furious expression on his face.

"If you aren't going to accept your past, then I guess I'll just have to make your mind so weak to the point where you can't resist me anymore" he spoke crazily.

"W-What do you mean?" Izuku asked, nervous about the idea of his mental state being weakened even more. He had gone through enough, and thanks to recent events, another jab at his mental state had occurred. So just the mere thought of more strain was painful to Izuku.

However, like when Midoriya first showed himself, he found no interest in Izuku's question. Instead, he walked over and placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, "This is going to be a lot of fun"

Izuku was taken aback by the strange reassurance, but Midoriya had more to say, "Well, it won't be fun for you"

What happened next was something Izuku would never forget. He thought that his nightmare the night before was bad, but it was nothing compared to what he had to go through now.

Izuku had to sit and watch many different scenes unfold in front of him. However, the catch was that in every scene, people he loved and cared for were brutally slaughtered in front of his very eyes, while he just watched in the background, unable to do anything about it. They were all different scenarios, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had to see them die over and over and over and over and over again.

He couldn't help but let the tears run down his now broken face. He was feeling many emotions at the time, sadness, anger, confusion, you name it. If it wasn't anything to do with happiness, Izuku was probably feeling it. But one emotion was far more prominent than the rest of them: the feeling of uselessness. While people he cared for were suffering, he did nothing about it. He felt utterly useless.

The worst scenarios were the ones that included his mother, Toshinori, and Ochaco. Some of the scenes were retellings of his Mother's death. Some were Toshinori being killed by a villain, while Izuku just watched it happen. But the worst of all were the ones involving Ochaco. He would always arrive seconds late to find her on her last breaths. And all he could do was cry as he held her in his hands. She would always try to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, which surprised Izuku, even in his worst moments she was as caring as ever. But no matter how much she told him otherwise, Izuku couldn't help but feel at fault.

Slowly but surely, he started to feel the mental block he had put up to block off all his negative emotions being whittled away. His negative emotions were leaping at the opportunity to strike like they once did.

All the while this was going on, Midoriya stared intently at Izuku and his struggle. He did feel slightly bad for putting someone who was just a kid through the stuff he had gone through repeatedly, however, he was desperate to be free from the clutches of Izuku's body.

Unfortunately for him, life always had ways to mess up people's plans. In this case, life intervened via desperate calls for a certain white-haired boy to wake up.

'Shit' Midoriya mentally cursed, before pulling Izuku out of his seemingly never-ending hell, "Well, it seems that it's time for you to wake up, Izuku. You got lucky this time, but you best hope you can keep that luck for our next interaction"

Izuku could barely hear what he said thanks to his now messed up mind, but what he was able to hear made him cringe at the thought of coming back. But now wasn't the time to think of such things.

It was time to wake up.

* * *

Ochaco was starting to get very anxious. She and Izuku both planned for him to pick her up every morning so they could go to UA together, but he was yet to make an appearance even after 10 minutes of waiting.

'Izu isn't the type to be late, or even if he was late, he would never be this late' she then immediately started thinking of the worst-case scenario, 'What if he got stopped by villains?! No no no, that's not possible. Even if he did, Izu is strong, he could even put up a good fight against Yagi-san' she concluded. However, no matter how much she trusted Izuku's abilities, she couldn't help by worry for him, after all, she was his girlfriend.

'I should probably ring him, just to be safe' she finally decided. However, upon ringing Izuku, there was no answer. So she tried again, and again, and again, but in the end, to no avail. Ochaco was now starting to panic, Izuku always had his phone on him, she always made sure of that. 'Dammit! I don't have Yagi-san's number and Izu doesn't have any other relatives'. Ochaco paused and took in a few deep breaths, 'Calm down Ochaco. Izu probably just overslept, I just need to go and check to make sure' she concluded.

And with that, she was on her way to Izuku's house, walking at a quick pace as she was still quite worried.

Upon arrival, she hastily knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for some sort of response from the other side of the door. Eventually, the door sprung open to reveal Toshinori, who looked quite distressed. Ochaco didn't even get the chance to say anything before Toshinori started talking.

"Ah! Young Uraraka! Perfect timing, I really need your help right now. Please, come in" he spoke quickly, before motioning her inside the house.

"What do you need my help with? Is it Izu?" she asked, but didn't even need a response after seeing the look on his face, "Is he okay?! What's wrong with him?! Where is he?! Did he hurt himself?!"

She couldn't help but desperately blurt out questions, the look she got from Toshinori wasn't good and Izuku had been acting strangely since yesterday. First of all, he said he was fine after the new station released information on him, but Ochaco could easily tell that he wasn't. Next, Ochaco found it incredibly strange how he just randomly stopped moving during the quirk tests, only to then ask for another go at the ball throw, where he broke his finger. Izuku was never the competitive type of person and he would never needlessly break his body. But he for some reason couldn't accept losing to Bakugou and resorted to doing something that he would never do. All Ochaco was wondering was why? She decided not to ask him at the time, as he usually doesn't like to be questioned on why he did something, but now that she fully realised the extent of his weird behavior, her curiosity was spiking like crazy. And now, Izuku was late to meet her, wasn't picking up his phone and had done something to make Toshinori stressed out. She concluded that something was definitely up.

However, before she could blurt out any more nonsensical questions, Toshinori finally interrupted her, "Please, calm down! Izuku isn't hurt, well, at least not physically" he gained silence from what he said, but also a questioning look. He sighed, "Just follow me and see for yourself"

The journey to Izuku's room was filled with silence until they got closer to the room and heard screaming. Both Ochaco and Toshinori instantly took off to get a better look at what was going on. When they opened the door to Izuku's room, they saw Izuku in his bed, aggressively rolling around in his own sweat and tears while releasing an agonizing scream, almost like a plea for help.

Ochaco instantly ran over to him and tried to wake him up, "Izu! Izu! Wake up! It's just a dream!" however Izuku carried on. She quickly turned her head towards a shocked Toshinori, "What's wrong with him?! Why won't he wake up?!" she desperately asked.

"I-I don't know! Before I went to answer the door, he just wouldn't wake up. He's only just started doing this!" he explained to her, still shocked by the state Izuku was in.

Ochaco accepted Toshinori's answer, before turning back to Izuku in an attempt to wake him up again. However, she found herself unable to wake Izuku up for almost 10 painful minutes. She hated seeing Izuku like this, he had already been through enough pain in his life. Just thinking about Izuku's pain caused tears to start flowing from her eyes.

'What did Izu do to deserve this? He's so kind and caring, so why?!' she was starting to get frustrated at the possibility that there was some god or higher being somewhere causing Izuku to suffer. But that wasn't her priority right now, she needed to wake up Izuku from whatever inner hell he was experiencing right now.

'I don't know what Izu's going through right now, but if it's anything worse than what he dreamt of last night, then I don't even want to imagine the state he'll be in once he wakes up' she thought, remembering how shaken up Izuku was after waking up to his nightmare the previous night.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Izuku slowly starting to open his tear-filled eyes. Ochaco immediately hugged him tightly, "Izu!"

But this time, Izuku wasn't shaken up like he was the previous night, he just looked so… Empty. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a tired expression on his face. He didn't make any movements, he just sat there with a saddened expression, almost like someone who has just accepted their fate and was waiting for death to open up their doors.

Both Toshinori and Ochaco quickly noticed his lack of response, "Son? Are you okay? We've been trying to wake you up for a while now" he told Izuku with concern.

Izuku slowly looked up, before managing to silently say something, "N-No…"

Ochaco noticed the lack of spirit in his voice, making her question many things, but one question stood out among the rest, 'Why does Izu have to go through so much pain? He doesn't deserve this. Please, just leave him alone, any more and he might finally break…'

Toshinori knew how to handle these situations with Izuku, so he decided to take the lead, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

At first, Izuku was going to say no, but after he was reminded of when he was asked this question at a young age, he knew that the worst thing you could do was to hold it in. So, as much as he hated to talk about what he considered hell, he told both Ochaco and Toshinori what happened while he was asleep. From how there was another being inside Izuku that used to be a living person, to their backstory, and to how they repeatedly showed Izuku all of those horrible scenarios.

Silence filled the room for a while. Izuku quietly wept to himself, Ochaco was at a complete loss of words, while Toshinori was thinking about how this had gone far out of hand.

While Toshinori was still considering what to do about the situation and the threat Midroiya had given Izuku, Ochaco decided it was finally time to speak up, "Izu, I know that this situation is really bad and that you're going through a lot. But, just remember that none of that was real, and it will never be your fault if anything like that happens to anyone" she told him while holding back her tears and trying her best to smile, "But above all else, I trust you Izu. Nothing will change that. Don't listen to what Midoriya said, he's just trying to get into your head. Remember that you can always confide in me or Yagi-san if you need to, you don't need to bottle up all your emotions, that will only help Midoriya"

Both Izuku and Toshinori were taken aback by what Ochaco said, "T-Thank you Ocha" he said while finally returning her hug.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Young Uraraka. Son, you can always rely on others for help, no matter the circumstance. I'm glad that you told us this instead of bottling it up inside you. I will try my best in assisting against Midoriya, but in the end, it's all down to you to be the one who holds him back" Toshinori finished, receiving a weak nod and an inaudible sound from Izuku. Toshinori noticed the lack of a proper response, "Please, Son, don't take anything he says or shows you to heart, none of it is true" he reassured Izuku.

After a few more minutes of Ochaco comforting Izuku and Toshinori trying to think of what to do in this situation, Izuku turned his head to look at his bedside clock, only to then notice how late to school they were going to be.

"I-I need to get ready for school" Izuku weakly said while slowly pushing himself away from a startled Ochaco. He stood up slowly, making sure he didn't lose his balance, before groggily walking over to his cabinet that contained his school uniform. However, Izuku was stopped by a hands firm grasp on his shoulder, which after turning around, he found to belong to Toshinori.

"Son, I simply cannot allow you to go to school in your condition. I need to get you medical assistance immediately, especially with that threat from Midoriya still looming" his tone was harsh but at the same time, comforting.

Toshinori flinched at his own use of Izuku's old surname. Upon arriving to see the destruction Izuku caused 11 years ago, he couldn't help but think that he had failed everyone there. He was their Number 1 Hero; their symbol of peace; someone they could look up to and rely on. He had lost many lives while doing hero work, but he always reminded himself that it was only natural. But with Izuku's case, he was only there during the aftermath. He saved nobody, all he saw was death. Well, perhaps he did save one person, that being Izuku. It had taken Izuku quite a while to get over his mother, but even if he said he was over it, Toshinori knew he wasn't. In reality, Toshinori just wanted to have a conversation with the woman that was able to raise Izuku into such a kind and cheerful young boy. But at the same time, he wanted to apologise for failing Izuku. He was unable to return Izuku to his old cheerful self; unable to comfort Izuku when he was down. So the fact that a brute like Izuku's other self just claimed the name of such a kind and caring family like it was nothing angered Toshinori, a lot.

However, before he could grow angrier at Midoriya, Izuku started to protest, "I need to go to school, I can't just miss the second day!" but Izuku could see from Toshinori's face that he wasn't budging on his decision, "If you want me to get medical attention so much, then I will get it from Recovery Girl, she's a fully trained doctor" Izuku declared.

Toshinori sighed, "Fine. But, I'm going to make sure close eye is kept on you today, you never know what could happen"

And with that, Izuku got his stuff and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Toshinori also had to go and make sure he was fully ready for his first proper day of teaching, leaving Ochaco by herself. She started to think about what Izuku said he was shown, and how he thought it was all his fault, 'Is that really what Izu thinks…?'

* * *

After swiftly getting ready for school, Izuku and Ochaco were driven to school by Toshinori, which he thought would be the fastest way while not gaining too much attention.

Although Izuku definitely felt better than earlier, he was still constantly in deep thought and still wore the same sorrowful expression he had from when he woke up. Both Ochaco and Toshinori knew that what Midoriya said to and showed Izuku had hit hard and that he was seriously in no state to go to school. But, Izuku was stubborn and understandably, he didn't want to miss his second day in his dream school.

As soon as they got to school, Izuku immediately went to Recovery Girl. Although they were 10 minutes late to homeroom, Izuku's health mattered more than his name being marked down.

When Recovery Girl saw the state Izuku was in, she lashed Toshinori with her walking stick, scolding him for the state the poor boy was in. But as soon as Izuku explained his other self and what happened in his dream, she became very serious.

"I've never seen anything like this, not in all my years of being on the field, I can tell you that much" she explained to Izuku.

"W-Well what should we do?" Toshinori asked, clearly quite scared of the older woman.

Recovery Girl pondered for a moment, "Well, I would like to run some tests to see if I can detect any signs of other life inside of Izuku. And also some tests on his mental status, seen as that is what Midoriya is trying to weaken" she told Toshinori, before turning her full attention to him, "Ash for you, you can go and explain the situation the rest of the staff. They will need to know this in order to not put any possible strain on the boy" she told him.

"Yes Ma'am!" Toshinori shouted while nervously saluting, earning him a giggle from Ochaco.

Upon him leaving, Recovery Girl started to write something down on a small piece of paper, before finishing and handing it to Ochaco.

"Ochaco dear, please give this to Aizawa" she said as she handed Ochaco the note.

Ochaco nodded and glanced at the note for a second, noticing how it explained Izuku's situation and why he and Ochaco are late. Before going to homeroom, she turned around and made eye contact with Izuku, giving him a bright smile that could warm anyone's heart. Thankfully, she actually got a smile from Izuku in response to her action. Feeling accomplished, she left Recovery Girl's office and made her way towards the 1-A classroom.

* * *

As the clock slowly turned, more and more students started to arrive in 1-A's classroom. Eventually, Aizawa made an appearance 2 minutes after the bell rang signaling the start of the school day. The class immediately halted their chatter and went to their seats.

Upon closer inspection of the class, Aizawa noticed that there were two missing seats in the back of the first row, 'Izuku and Uraraka are late? I'm not sure about Uraraka, but I know that Izuku isn't the type to be late. Especially not to what is and has been his dream school since he was little. If they're absent, then I would've been informed. Something is definitely up here…' he thought to himself. But in the end, he ignored his thoughts and decided that they were just late.

The absence of two students on only the second day also seemed to be the topic of discussion between most of the students in the class, who had gotten on surprisingly well.

Some, like Mina and Toru, speculated that they were a couple after what they saw yesterday and assumed that they were doing, well… Other things. But let's not get into that.

However, most of the class took to discussing something more serious about a certain white-haired boy that was shrouded in mystery after his name was revealed during the results of the training exercise. The only thing they had gotten before that was 'Yagi' and 'Izu'.

"Hey, do you think it's true? That Yagi is the same kid who killed 60 people in that accident 11 years ago?" Kaminari asked the students that were huddled around a table.

"I mean, I don't want to think it's true… Like, c'mon man, it's not cool to speculate about others" Kirishima spoke, trying to stop the discussion.

Sero was having none of it though, "But just think about it! Apart from the hair and last name, Yagi is identical to the boy that got revealed in the news 2 days ago!"

"Y-You think he's evil?!" Mineta shouted, obviously scared by the idea.

But before anyone could respond, the door slid open, revealing an angry-looking Ochaco. After closing the door, she started walking over to Aizawa, but not without glaring at the group of students in the center of the room.

Said students knew what was going on; she had heard them.

"What did I tell you guys? Speculating about others isn't cool and now you've made someone angry because of it" Kirishima told them, disappointed in himself and his new friends.

Almost every student bowed their heads in shame, even those that weren't part of the discussion. Even if they never said it out loud, almost every student in the classroom had their own ideas about Izuku and his possible connection to the famous Japanese tragedy.

But enough about that. After giving the class a glare, Ochaco walked over to Aizawa, "Sorry I'm late sir, I got caught up in a lot of stuff" she then took out a note from her pocket, "This note will explain why I'm late and Izu will be even later" she finished.

Aizawa glanced at the note, skimming through it. To say what he read shocked him would be a major understatement. He then started thinking to himself, 'I never usually feel bad for people, but not only does Izuku still have his past weighing him down, but now he has this other being showing him horrible things and threatening the very control over his own body?! I will have to keep an extra close watch on him, in hope that if anything does happen, I can stop this Midoriya guy…'. After finishing his thinking, he noticed he had kept Ochaco waiting, "Thank you Uraraka, you can go and sit down now, or just do whatever you want" he told her.

"Thank you, Sensei" she said, before walking away. However, she wasn't walking towards her desk.

The group of students, who were still around one table, immediately noticed Ochaco approaching them. None of them even had the chance to say anything.

"People like you are one of the reasons why Izu has had such a hard life. I thought this school would be different; more accepting. But I was wrong" she couldn't help the tears from running down her cheeks, "Izu has enough going on right now, and the last thing he needs is people like you putting more stress on his plate! So please, don't even think about talking to me or Izu!" she shouted at them, startling everyone in the classroom, even Bakugou and Aizawa. And with that, she stomped over to her desk, resting her head on her arms.

Nobody dared to talk to her. Not even Iida, who although had the best intentions, he had also quietly speculated about Izuku to himself. So he didn't believe he had the right to talk to her, not after her open declaration to the class.

Minutes passed of complete silence, of everyone regretting what they had thought. The silence was broken, however, when the door once again slid open to reveal Izuku. The students were quick to notice Izuku's difference in expression from yesterday, something they all assumed was a result of how Ochaco described him as having enough going on.

Izuku quickly walked over to Aizawa, about to apologise for his absence. But Aizawa was already ahead of him, "It's fine Yagi, I know the situation" he told him cooly.

Izuku looked at him, surprised, "O-Oh, okay. Thank you, Sensei"

Aizawa took notice of the lack of spirit in Izuku's speech, something that saddened the usually calm and collected man.

Izuku made his way over to his seat, looking around at the class. But as soon as he looked at them, they would turn around in what seemed like shame to him, something that confused him. Though he ignored that when he saw Ochaco with her head on the desk.

"Hey Ocha, you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

She looked up at him slowly, revealing a tear-stained face, a sight that made Izuku's blood boil. But before he could start making any assumptions, Ochaco spoke up, "N-No Izu. They were saying horrible things about you, even though they don't even know you properly!"

Izuku immediately froze. He had hoped that this school would be more accepting, 'I guess I was stupid to think people wouldn't say things about me here' he thought to himself, before speaking up "It's fine Ocha, I'm used to it anyway"

Ochaco flinched at him saying that so casually, "But that's the problem, you shouldn't have to be used to stu-" she was interrupted by the sound of the bell going, signaling the start of the first lesson.

"Don't worry about it Ocha, let's just go to lesson" he told her, which she reluctantly agreed to.

* * *

The rest of the school day progressed slowly for the two of them. Mainly because it was surprisingly lonely. They had gone through school without talking to others before, so they were wondering why it was so lonely for them?

Izuku took the time to explain what happened with Recovery Girl to Ochaco. Recovery Girl was unable to find any trace of another being inside of Izuku, so they concluded that it was a mental thing. Although Izuku didn't really want to talk about his mental state, he knew that Ochaco heard Recovery Girl say she was going to run tests on his mental state, so there was no way he could hide it. The news that Izuku's mental state was so bad that Recovery Girl said that not even antidepressants would help crushed Ochaco. She always suspected that Izuku might have been depressed, but she never thought that his mental state was so bad that all it needed was one last push for it to get to such a horrible state. She eventually got over it on the outside, but at the same time, she declared that she was _not _leaving Izuku's side any time soon, not while he's in his current state.

At lunch, Iida joined the two of them and immediately apologised for having negative thoughts about Izuku, who quickly told him that it was fine and only natural. Although Ochaco didn't like that he had thought it, she appreciated that he didn't say anything and that he was sorry for even thinking of it. The trio quickly bonded straight after this, with Iida learning more about the two than he had anticipated. That being they were a couple. Although Iida thought relationships might hinder hero work, he was quick to say that the two complemented each other well.

But something about Izuku was confusing Iida. Since he met him in the entrance exam, Izuku had always been confident and although not necessarily happy, he always seemed full of life. But today, Izuku seemingly had no life to him. Yes, he would participate in conversations, but he had lost his spirit and sometimes even questioned his own abilities, something that greatly confused Iida. After seeing how powerful Izuku was during the entrance exam and quirk assessment, Iida saw no reason for him to doubt himself.

'Something is definitely up here. Yagi is my new friend so I will get to the bottom of this' he mentally declared.

"Hmmm? Aren't you going to finish your curry, Iida?" Ochaco asked the boy who was lost in thought.

"Ah yes! Sorry for getting lost in my head like that" he said, bowing his head and nearly colliding with his food.

While Ochaco giggled at the thought of Iida with a curry-stained face, Iida glanced at Izuku, who was silently eating his Katsudon, 'Just what is going on with you Yagi?' he wondered.

But now wasn't the time to think of that, after all, it was finally time for their first Hero Basic Training lesson.

* * *

**And it's finally done! This chapter took WAY too long to write, I ended up going back to it and writing like 500 words at a time over the past week (hence why it's so late). My guess is that since I've basically been in lockdown for a week, I've had literally no stimuli like school or something to properly get me in the mood to write. So I'd think "Yes I want to write!", before finding myself writing a few hundred words and getting bored, no matter how interesting the plot I was writing.**

**But I'm definitely unsure about this chapter. A part of me says it's good, but another says it's weak. I just can't really figure it out since I didn't write it in bulk like I usually do. So please, tell me what you think about this chapter, I seriously have no idea if it's good or not. But I guess that's what you do anyway, so why am I even asking?**

**One last thing before I end this, I have officially set up a discord! I don't how many of you would be interested in joining, but it will be a very good way of asking me questions and, well, just talking to me in general. Those of you that do join will even get the opportunity to have an influence on the story, as you will be able to tell me your input anytime. I guess you could do that with reviews, but discord is a much easier and faster way of doing it. So, if you want to either ask questions, input on the story or even if you just want to have a place to talk to me and possibly others, then I highly recommend you join the discord. Obviously, nobody is forcing you, but I feel like it will be a cool place once it properly gets up and running. The link is in my account description/profile thing.**

**Anyway, thank you all once again for reading and the continued support, it's greatly appreciated! Check your PMs if you review!**


	9. A Display Of Power

**Hello people and welcome to another chapter! One thing I forgot to clear up in the last chapter was the seating order in Class 1-A. Here, Iida and Izuku have been swapped around, so Izuku is in front of Ochaco and Iida is behind Bakugou.**

**Other than that, I just want to say thank you! This story has already reached over 500 followers in only 8 chapters and 4 months. That's crazy to think about, so thank you to everyone who has supported the story thus far! It really means a lot to me. Anyway, enough of that, let's get into the chapter!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

The day seemingly went by in a blur. Izuku eventually found himself with his head on his desk, contemplating many things, while also holding back his negative thoughts from leaking out. It was difficult, having to concentrate on what's going on around you while also trying to stay as positive as possible. With everything that has gone on in the past few days, Izuku found it almost impossible to do so. Hence why he was not looking forward to his next class.

'Funny, isn't it? The hero in training is dreading going to a lesson entirely based on the foundations of a hero' Izuku thought to himself, letting out a small laugh as a response to his thought.

_'Pathetic'_

_'You can't do anything'_

_'Give up'_

Izuku flinched upon hearing the voices in his head finally speak up, 'I guess I lost concentration for a second there' he realised. Surprisingly or not, unfazed by the voices taunting him. Or was that just an act? Even Izuku didn't know at this point.

Izuku could also feel the concerned gazes he was getting from behind him and across the room. Each respectively coming from Ochaco and Iida. Was it because he randomly laughed? Because his head is on the desk? Or were they just genuinely concerned? Although he couldn't know for sure he was being looked at, he could tell thanks to the many insecurities he has gained as a result of his childhood.

But before he could dwell on the past anymore, the sound of the door abruptly sliding open made Izuku jolt his head up.

**"I am…"** was all that was heard at first, before, **"Coming through the door like a normal person!"** All Might shouted as he came through the door in an awkward pose.

Apart from a few people, including Izuku, who gave his Dad a deadpan expression after noting how his pose was the opposite of normal. All Might received excited responses from the rest of the class.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari shouted cheerfully.

"I can't believe he's actually teaching here!" Kirishima said, raising his fist.

"Isn't that a costume from the silver age?" Asui questioned rhetorically.

"I'm getting goosebumps!" shouted Ojiro.

After the excitement ended, All Might spoke up, **"Hello young heroes! I teach Hero Basic Training. This is where you will learn the basics of being a hero"**

After receiving nods from around the class, All Might felt satisfied and started explaining what they would be doing in this lesson, **"So let's get right into it! Today, you will be doing… Combat training!"** he finished, earning mixed responses from the class.

Ochaco nervously gulped, Iida nodded with confidence, Bakugou grinned like a maniac and Izuku… Well…

'Great. This is just what I need right now' Izuku thought sarcastically before he started to think about how he would manage to get through combat training in his current state.

All Might took notice of his reaction, **'Sorry, Son! I couldn't change the lesson plan last minute!'** he thought, before carrying on, **"And to go with that are these!"** All Might shouted, pressing a button which made columns in the wall start to appear. **"Costumes based on your Quirk registrations and the requests you sent in beforehand!"** he said as he pointed towards the columns, each containing cases with numbers on them.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about costumes. I just hope I get what I asked for. Though I doubt I will be disappointed thanks to Dad's connections. Mr. Shield really does an amazing job' Izuku concluded.

**"Please get changed into your costumes and go to Ground Beta asap!"** All Might told the class, who immediately raised from their seats and swiftly grabbed their cases.

Izuku and Ochaco were the last to leave, with Ochaco being as worried about Izuku as ever. Before they could both leave with their cases, Izuku was stopped by All Might.

**"One moment Son, I just need to speak with you for a second"** All Might told Izuku, motioning for Ochaco to go on ahead.

"I'll meet you there Izu" Ochaco said, before giving him a quick kiss, causing him to go into a blushing fit, something she giggled at.

After she left and Izuku managed to compose himself slightly, he turned towards his Dad who had his usual bright smile.

**"Ah, young love"** All Might suddenly said, causing Izuku to become embarrassed.

"S-Shut up Dad" Izuku said, lightly punching the muscular man.

Izuku's reaction earned him a laugh from All Might, **"I'm just joking around with you! I'm glad to see you're better now"**

Izuku put his head down slightly, "Y-Yeah…" he responded, his mood seemingly dropping in an instant.

**"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but it ties into what I wanted to talk about"** he told Izuku, who gave him a confused look in response.

All Might's expression changed to a serious one, **"What I want to say is that I'm not forcing you to do this lesson. We still aren't 100% sure on how potent Midoriya is, so I don't want to put any pressure on you"**

Izuku had to contemplate what he had been told for a moment, 'It's true. Even I don't know the full extent of what Midoriya can do, and his appearances have seemingly no correlation. After last night, I'm not even sure myself if I'm in the condition to do an exercise like this, I feel like I might just hold people back…' he thought to himself.

But the more he thought about it, the more he disagreed with the idea of not participating, 'No. If I want to carry on down the path of heroism, I can't back out now. If I want to save others, if I want to protect people, then worrying about myself comes last. I have people in my life who I need to keep safe, and I won't be able to do that if I don't gain experience and get stronger. There's no turning back now' he finally concluded

Izuku then put his head up strong, determination written on his face, "I'll do it. I've worked hard to get where I am now, so I won't slack off at the most important point"

All Might took immediate notice of the determination in his son's words and face. It was a sight that made him smile with absolute pride, **"That's the spirit, Son!"**

* * *

Thanks to his chat with All Might, Izuku was running quite late behind the rest of the group. Once he eventually made it to the changing rooms, most of the people were either done changing or just about to finish.

Izuku swiftly walked to an unoccupied space, still feeling the judgemental eyes of the people around him, like they were peering in on his soul. He hated it. It being his insecurities and the constant anxiousness that someone, anyone, was judging him, even without the basic knowledge of his life. Izuku always shrugged it off, however, he knew that it slowly ate away at him.

To distract himself, Izuku turned his attention to his new hero suit, before starting to get changed out of his school uniform. Upon taking his shirt off, it revealed his muscular, yet scarred body, something that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Across his body, there were multiple cuts and burn marks. Each of them represents the trials and difficulties Izuku has gone through to get to where he is now.

Though, to those around him, it was quite concerning. Yes, things like cuts could be seen as normal if you trained with sharp objects. However, burn marks? No. That wasn't normal, not unless you had a quirk that could inflict such injuries, which Izuku didn't have. The students were then reminded of what Ochaco said to them.

_'Izu has had such a hard life'_

Those words repeated in their heads like a broken record, almost like it was taunting them. Though one idea as to how Izuku got those marks was constant: Had he been bullied? Abused? Two people amongst the group needed answers. But not out of curiosity, because they were actually concerned for Izuku.

Almost like they planned it, both Iida and Kirishima walked up to Izuku simultaneously. Nothing needed to be said between them, they both knew they had the same question.

Iida decided to initiate, "Excuse me, Yagi. But do you mind if I ask where you got those marks?" he asked, awkwardly pointing at Izuku's body.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this, "You mean the cuts? I got them from my training" he finished before turning around, trying to stop the conversation.

Both Iida and Kirishima were glad that at least the cuts were sort of normal, but that wasn't what they wanted to know.

"That's not what we mean, man. How did you get all those burn marks? Those definitely can't be normal" Kirishima butted in, not letting Izuku escape. He may not know Izuku, and they even got off on the wrong footing, but Kirishima was not about to turn an eye at the possibility that Izuku had been bullied. He hated bullies more than anything, in his eyes, bullying is one of the most unmanly things anyone can do.

Iida wanted to know for similar reasons, he despised the idea of bullying. But not only that, he swore that he would get to the bottom of why Izuku had suddenly lost his spirit. As his new friend, he felt that it was his duty to help Izuku.

Izuku was taken aback by the question, but also confused. Were they curious? Were they judging him? Or were they asking out of worry? He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to tell them about how he _actually_ got his burn marks.

"O-Oh, ummmm… It's nothing, really. Just training like the rest of them" Izuku lied, trying his best to sound as convincing as possible. What he did do though, was unintentionally glance at Bakugou, something he hoped that the two heroes in training in front of him didn't notice.

Unfortunately for Izuku, both Kirishima and Iida didn't let that glance go unnoticed.

"It's fine, trust me. Both of you should head to Ground Beta, you don't want to be late" Izuku told the pair, who reluctantly agreed, but not without mentally noting down how Izuku glanced at Bakugou.

Izuku sighed in relief once he saw everyone in the class had left the changing room, 'That was close. I don't want people to get suspicious of me in any way'

Back with Iida and Kirishima, who were on their way to ground beta, Iida decided to try and figure out what was going on, "Did you also notice the way Yagi glanced at Bakugou when we asked about his burn marks? He was very nervous as well, he even blatantly lied about the origins of his burn marks…"

Kirishima nodded at what Iida had deduced, "Yeah, I noticed it as well. But do you really think Bakugou did all that? I mean, those marks were _bad_" he said, putting lots of emphasis on the last word.

"I can understand thinking against it, but the evidence is also there. First off, Bakugou is very aggressive and he's already tried to attack Yagi twice. They also clearly have some sort of history, with Yagi saying that he wasn't scared of Bakugou anymore, implying that Yagi used to be scared of Bakugou, possibly because he gave him those marks" Iida finished with pride.

"Now that you mention it, there really is a lot of evidence for it…" Kirishima said, rubbing his chin, before sighing, "I just hope that Yagi opens up to us eventually. We all got off on the wrong footing with him, and he definitely seems like he needs help right now" he concluded.

"Yes, I agree. I was able to befriend him earlier, but I couldn't help but notice his lack of spirit and energy compared to yesterday and the entrance exam. He even doubted his own abilities at one point" Iida explained to Kirishima, who was completely shocked by the information.

"He doubted himself?! He came first in almost every event yesterday!" Kirishima exclaimed, growing even more concerned for Izuku. He then pondered for a moment, "Maybe he has self-confidence issues?" Kirishima questioned.

"That is what I was wondering as well. But that just doesn't add up to what I've seen of him prior to today". Iida sighed, "He is currently shrouded in mystery, I just hope we can find out more about him soon" he finished, earning a nod of approval from Kirishima.

Before the unlikely duo finally reached Ground Beta, they both had the same thought.

'I will help you, Yagi'

* * *

The sound of distant footsteps could be heard from the gate leading into Ground Beta. One by one, each student started walking into the huge city, all with determined looks on their faces.

**"They say the clothes make the hero, young men and ladies!"** All Might shouted, looking at each of the student's hero costumes. He nodded in approval, **"You all look amazing! And remember, from today onwards, you are heroes!"**

The shadows cast on the students eventually dispelled, revealing an assortment of different costumes. Flashy, discrete, simple, convenient, you name it.

**"Now then, young heroes. Shall we begin?"** All Might questioned the class, who all nodded in approval, well, except for one.

Ochaco slowly raised her hand, "Um Sir? Iz- I mean Yagi still isn't here yet" she told the bulky man, almost slipping up. She mentally sighed in relief, 'To our classmates, All Might shouldn't know who I mean by Izu as it's our first class. I don't want to make it seem like we know each other'

**"Ah yes! Sorry about that!"** All Might apologized, mentally facepalming for forgetting that he held Izuku back.

After 2 minutes of waiting, the sound of iron clashing against concrete could be heard from the gate leading into Ground Beta. Upon closer inspection, Izuku was seen walking through the gates in his hero costume.

"Sorry I'm late!" he called out, finally coming into the light, revealing his costume to the class. Izuku's costume consists of a slick black bodysuit made of kevlar, just to be safe. Covering his thighs and down to his feet are black knee pads, which connect to his signature red shoes that now have iron soles at the bottom for extra power and stability. On his arms are a pair of white braces running from his shoulders to his hands, which are contained in a pair of white gloves. Around his waist is a red utility belt to match his shoes, which contains a few pockets and a strap holding a hunters knife. Around the bottom of his face is a respirator that covers his mouth, but also leads around the back of his head and over his ears. This respirator not only helps with breathing, but it also has a built-in AI that is capable of reading the user's vitals, etc. Though, it only speaks up when it needs to. The only part of Izuku that isn't covered is the upper part of his face and his messy white hair.

Izuku was considering having a helmet or visor like Ochaco, but in the end, he decided he wanted to show his hair and eyes as a tribute to his past. As he walked closer to the group, he could hear whispers about his costume.

"Damn, that's a cool costume"

"Yeah, and the black doesn't make it stand out too much"

"Wait is that a knife?"

Izuku smirked under his respirator at his classmate's reactions, 'Mr. Shield did an amazing job with this, I'll have to make sure I thank him and Melissa when I next talk to them'

His thoughts were interrupted by a call for his name from a person he would never grow tired of, "Izu! Your costume looks so cool in person! Definitely better than in a notebook!" Ochaco said with her usually bubbly attitude.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it turned out so well. You look great as well, Ocha" he told her, a slight blush forming on his face thanks to Ochaco's costume.

"Thanks, Izu! Though it definitely could have been less skin-tight, I should've been more specific" Ochaco said, laughing awkwardly at the thought of people looking at her.

Izuku was about to respond, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid with the weird purple balls raise his thumb with a perverted face and say: "The hero course is the best". Izuku's blood immediately boiled at what he heard. He proceeded to walk over to where the midget was and grab hold of his head.

**"Oi"** Izuku spoke menacingly, giving off an aura that sent chills across everyone present. **"Look at Ocha like that again. I dare you"** he told Mineta, who you could only assume was wetting himself at this point.

Even All Might got a few chills down his spine, **'Jeez, I forgot how scary Izuku can get when it comes to Young Uraraka'** he reminded himself, recalling the times when Ochaco would explain that she had to literally hold Izuku back from getting too hostile on people who would leer at her. All Might sighed, **'I should probably step in, I am a teacher after all. But as a human, I can't accept that type of behavior. Anyway, Izuku isn't as rash anymore, he will show restraint. I hope'** he concluded.

Back with Izuku and Mineta, it seemed like Izuku's method at scaring the smaller boy was working like a charm. Izuku decided to tilt his head and give Mineta a look that said: 'What have you got to say for yourself?'

Mineta instantly responded, "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I won't do it again!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes out of fear.

What All Might and Ochaco expected Izuku to do was not let Mineta off easy, however, they were completely surprised when he did the exact opposite.

Izuku loosened his grip on Mineta, before putting him down, "Well, that's fine then. Do it again and I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson" Izuku said as he walked back to Ochaco while glaring at Mineta.

Ochaco stared at Izuku, confused, 'That was… Unusual? I usually have to step in… Is Izu alright?' she questioned in her head. To answer her question, she decided to just ask Izuku, "Izu? You okay?" she questioned, slightly concerned by Izuku's odd behavior.

"No. I'm really pissed off" Izuku answered bluntly, before carrying on, "But… I don't want to burden others with my actions, so I decided to let him off this time" Izuku told her, lowering his head slightly.

Shock overcame Ochaco after hearing Izuku, 'Why would Izu think he's a burden to others?' she questioned. Then, it hit her.

* * *

**Flashback -**

"How are you feeling Izu?" Ochaco asked her boyfriend, who was staring in awe at the Katsudon in front of him.

When he heard her question, he turned his attention from his food, "I'm feeling better now, just still a bit discouraged after what you told me our classmates said" Izuku explained, then noticing Ochaco's expression change to one of anger and sadness.

Before she could even say anything, she felt Izuku's hand on her shoulder, "It's fine Ocha. As long as I've got you, I couldn't care less if it was the whole world against me" he told her with a warm, genuine smile.

Ochaco felt like someone just shot an arrow through her heart. She smiled warmly at him, "Stupid Izu, I'm trying to make sure you're okay and you go and make me feel like the most important person in the world" she said, wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"That's because you are, Ocha. I'd do anything for you" he told her with the same smile from earlier.

Ochaco was overjoyed by what he said, but she decided to tease him a little bit, "Oh~? You'd do _anything?_" she asked mischievously.

Izuku then realised how their faces were inches away from each other, what Ochaco could be implying, and that they were probably getting looks from everyone around them. To cut it short, Izuku blushed like crazy.

Ochaco giggled at his reaction, surprisingly not caring if people heard or saw what just happened.

Luckily, Izuku's savior came in the form of a boy with dark blue hair and glasses, "I'm sorry if I am interrupting, but I would like to talk to Yagi about something" Iida said after appearing out of nowhere, startling both Izuku and Ochaco.

Iida felt a bit awkward talking to them after what he'd just seen and heard, but he wanted to make something clear with Izuku as soon as possible, "May I sit?" he asked politely.

Coming out of their trance, Ochaco looked at Izuku as if she was saying 'You decide', which Izuku swiftly did, "Yeah, sure Iida"

"Thank you" Iida said as he took a seat in front of the couple and set down his food. He then focused on what he wanted to talk about, "First off I just want to say that I'm sorry" he apologised.

Izuku was confused by his apology, "What for?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Although I never said anything this morning like the others, I will admit that I still had ulterior thoughts about you, Yagi" he admitted with shame. Iida then bowed his head slightly, "I am very sorry for that. I didn't think to consider how you would feel" he finished, waiting patiently for a response.

Izuku was speechless. Nobody has ever apologised for judging him, not anyone he isn't close to anyway, 'Maybe this school is different, huh?' he thought. After composing himself from his shock, he finally responded, "It's fine, Iida. It's only natural to have thought's like that with everything that's been going on the past few days, I can't blame you for it. Besides, you actually apologised, even if you didn't say anything, so thanks for that"

"Please, don't thank me. I should be the one thanking you for your forgiveness" Iida stated, slightly shocked that Izuku actually thanked him.

"It's fine, forgiveness is just something that comes naturally to me" Izuku told him with complete honesty.

"Izu, you're way too kind" Ochaco said, joining the conversation. Izuku looked at her perplexed, "But that's just one of the reasons I love you" she told him cheerfully while pulling him in for a hug, much to his embarrassment.

Iida looked on awkwardly, probably because he felt a bit like a third wheel. To make himself known, he coughed, causing Ochaco to quickly pull away from Izuku.

"You're being quite bold today Ocha" Izuku pointed out, slightly teasing her as revenge for before. Ochaco just sunk further into her seat.

Iida decided to change the topic, "Are you both prepared for our first Hero Basic Training lesson?" he asked the couple.

Ochaco instantly took the opportunity to talk about something else, "Mhm! It's gonna be so cool! I hope we get to wear our hero costumes, I can't wait to see how mine turned out!" she shouted, her embarrassment instantly replaced by her usual bubbly attitude.

Iida nodded, "I also look forward to seeing my hero costume. What about you, Yagi? What do you think about our next lesson?" he asked Izuku, who seemed lost in thought.

"O-Oh, it'll be fun I guess, I just hope I don't hold people back" he stammered, chuckling awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

Iida raised an eyebrow at this, "Hold people back? You're the last person I would think to hold people back, Yagi" he told the white-haired teen, who's mood had instantly dropped when the topic of their next lesson was brought up.

"Thanks, Iida" Izuku responded, though it was hard to tell if he actually meant it.

Both Ochaco and Iida silently decided to drop the topic as Izuku clearly didn't like it. Ochaco looked at Izuku with worry, not understanding at the time why Izuku would doubt himself.

**Flashback End**

* * *

But now she knew. When Ochaco thought about it, she realised she never really thought about how Izuku would feel in response to his dream. Yes, she had asked him if he was alright, but she was so stressed and worried by the situation that she never actually took the time to step into Izuku's shoes and look at it from his perspective.

'Of course Izu would be doubting himself, he had to watch his loved ones die over and over while he could do nothing about it. I knew Izu would be saddened by it, but I never even thought to consider how it would actually affect him. Stupid Ochaco, I was being so selfish that I ignored how Izu is actually feeling' she scolded herself, immediately regretting how she handled the situation.

Even though they were in the middle of the lesson and All Might looked like he was about to continue, Ochaco brought Izuku's head down into a gentle hug, "I'm sorry I didn't realise, Izu. I was so stressed by the whole situation that I never actually stopped to think about how it would affect you, I'm really sorry about that. But I understand now, you aren't a burden to anyone, Izu. You're really strong, and you definitely won't hold anyone back. What happened in your dreams wasn't real, and I know I can trust you to get to me or anyone else before anything like you were shown could ever happen. So please, Izu, don't ever think otherwise" she whispered in his ear, tightening her hold on him.

'W-What?' Izuku thought weakly, utterly shocked by what Ochaco just said. Although Izuku wasn't the type to lie about his mood, he preferred to hide his internal battles from others. So the fact that Ochaco had figured him out was surprising to him. But above all else, her words soothed his soul. They were like a blinding light that no level of darkness could stand against. Surprisingly for Izuku, he could feel a sense of relief wash over him as his self-confidence finally made itself known again. All of this, just by a few words from Ochaco. In the back of Izuku's mind, he heard an annoyed grunt, but he ignored it.

"You're incredible, Ocha" he finally spoke, making Ochaco release her hold on him before staring at him with a bewildered look on her face. He smiled brightly at her, "Thanks to you, I feel a huge weight off my shoulders. Sorry for doubting myself like that"

Ochaco couldn't help but blush at his smile, "I'm glad I could help, Izu" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

It was then that they realised literally everyone in the class was staring at them. Luckily, nobody had actually heard them, but they all formed their own reactions to their open affection.

Most nodded in approval of their relationship. Mina and Toru were squealing like a bunch of fangirls at a concert. Kaminari and Mineta were practically crying with how envious of Izuku they were. Some, like Momo and Jiro, were feeling quite awkward. Bakugou had visible veins popping out of his head, cursing and saying things like 'Stupid Deku and Roundface' and 'Wasting my time with their shitty love'. Todoroki looked as uninterested as ever, probably in his own world. Iida was muttering to himself, with Izuku only being able to make out 'bold' and 'public affection'.

The couple became blushing messes at the realisation that if everyone hadn't already guessed they were a couple, they could now tell for sure. Izuku quickly turned to Ochaco, "I blame this one on you Ocha"

Ochaco pouted, "Hmph! You accepted it"

Izuku laughed at her reaction, "I can't argue with that" he admitted.

Finally, All Might butted in by coughing to get everyone's attention, which worked like a charm. He would have interrupted before so they could get to the lesson, but with all that's happened in the past few days, he felt like there was a good reason for Ochaco to hug Izuku. All Might also knew that she wasn't the type to praise Izuku after he threatened somebody, in fact, she would usually do the opposite.

**"Now then! It's time to commence the combat training!"** All Might shouted, making everyone present stare intently at him.

Though, before he could continue, Iida raised his hand, "Sir! Will we be conducting urban battles like in the entrance exam?" he asked.

Izuku got a proper look at Iida's hero costume, 'Iida looks really cool in that, it's very similar to his brother's. I wonder how Iida would react if he found out I knew his brother?' he contemplated.

**"Nope! In this training exercise, we will conduct combat indoors! When you look at the numbers, most dangerous and intelligent villains fight indoors rather than outside. To sum it up, they fight in the shadows, not the light!"** All Might explained, earning nods of approval from the class.

**"In this exercise, you will fight in teams of two. One team will be the villains, while the other will be the heroes"** All Might told the young heroes in training.

"We will be fighting without basic training?" Tsuyu asked, a hint of worry detected in her voice.

**"To understand the basics the best, real combat is the way to go! But this time, there won't be robots to fight like in the entrance exam"** All Might finished explaining.

He wasn't ready for the onslaught of questions he was about to receive.

"How will the winners and losers be determined?" Momo asked.

"Can we crush our opponents?" Bakugou questioned viciously.

"Can we be expelled like with Aizawa's class?!" Mineta screamed, fearing for his high school career.

"How are we going to be split up?" Iida asked.

"Isn't my cape dazzling?" Aoyama questioned, showing off his cape to everyone present.

All Might looked panicked, **"I will answer all of your questions!"** he shouted, before pulling out a small notebook from his pocket.

Izuku held back his laughter, 'A script? Seriously Dad?'

**"The situation goes like this! The villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The hero team's goal is to foil the villain's plans by either capturing both villains or retrieving the weapon within the allotted time frame. The villains will succeed if they defend the weapon before the time runs out, or they capture both of the heroes"** All Might explained, literally reading from his notes.

'This is just like a standard hero vs villain set' Izuku deadpanned. All Might then pulled a box out of… Thin air? What's up with that?

**"The teams and your opponents will be decided by drawing lots"** All Might told the class.

Iida once again raised his hand, "This is all being decided so haphazardly?"

Izuku butted in, "Think about it, Iida. In the world of heroes, you can't always decide who you work with, and you especially can't decide who you go up against. This way of deciding makes things much more realistic" he explained.

Iida pondered, "I see… You are correct, Yagi! I am sorry for interrupting!" he apologised, before bowing.

**"It's all good! Now, let us decide the teams!"** All Might shouted, a strange amount of excitement in his voice. He then started drawing names from the box.

**Team A - Izuku and Ochaco**

**Team B - Shoji and Todoroki**

**Team C - Momo and Mineta**

**Team D - Bakugou and Iida**

**Team E - Mina and Aoyama**

**Team F - Koda and Sato**

**Team G - Kaminari and Jiro**

**Team H - Tsuyu and Tokoyami**

**Team I - Ojiro and Toru**

**Team J - Kirishima and Sero**

Ochaco turned to Izuku, "Wow Izu! This must be fate!" she exclaimed, getting really close to him.

"It has to be. Or the devil really wants to punish whoever our opponent is. Not to toot our horns or anything, but I honestly think our teamwork has far surpassed the levels of even most pros" Izuku said with honest belief in his words. He wasn't even being cocky either, he and Ochaco had an inseparable bond, their trust in one another only going to prove that. So naturally, their teamwork is in a league of its own compared to everyone present.

"I don't like to act cocky, but I can't say you're wrong, Izu" Ochaco told him, happy that Izuku praised her so highly.

Izuku smiled at her, "Let's crush them, Ocha" he said, raising his fist.

"Yep!" Ochaco cheered, matching his fist with her own.

Most of the class had the exact same thought: 'What a scary couple…'

All Might shivered, **'May God have mercy on whoever those two go up against'** he prayed, something he never does, but he thought this situation called for it. He then remembered he had to draw the matchups. All Might reached his hands into two different boxes, pulling out a white ball and a black ball.

The black ball read: 'D' and the white ball read: 'A'

**"Team D will be the villains and Team A will be the heroes. Everyone else is to head to the monitor room"** All Might finished.

Izuku and Bakugou instantly made eye contact. Izuku would have originally hated having to go up against one of the strongest in the class, but thanks to Ochaco, Izuku was really looking forward to putting the explosive blonde in his place.

"C'mon Ocha, let's go prepare" Izuku said, breaking the staring competition he and Bakugou were having. Ochaco nodded and followed Izuku, Iida and All Might.

Bakugou was the last to leave, probably because he was annoyed that Izuku looked so confident, 'Don't look down on me, shitty Deku!'

* * *

Upon arriving at the building the competition would take place at, Izuku and Ochaco took their maps of the building and started to memorise it. They could hear All Might explaining to the villain's team that they need to think like a villain in order to win. Iida didn't seem too pleased by the idea, while Bakugou just continued to glare at Izuku.

After the villains left to prepare, All Might announced that the hero team will have 5 minutes to prepare. Izuku wasn't going to waste the time they were given.

"I've got a plan, Ocha" he informed her.

"Already? Well done, Izu" she praised him, though not too surprised that Izuku managed to come up with a plan that quickly.

Izuku blushed at her praise, "Thanks, now onto the plan. I know for sure that Bakugou will head straight for me, all he was doing was glaring at me just now. If Bakugou does go after me, then Iida will be left alone to defend the bomb. We will use that to our advantage. As soon as we find Bakugou, you run off to find the bomb while I take him on. I don't know how much he's improved since we last saw him, so this is where the main part of the plan comes in. Once you find the bomb, tell me where it is so I can slowly lead Bakugou towards it if I haven't already taken him down. If all goes well, then I can set Bakugou up so you can surprise attack him for an instant take-down. As we will know where the bomb is, we can quickly get to it and easily distract or capture Iida. You got all that?" he finished, making sure Ochaco understood the plan.

Ochaco nodded nervously, "Yep, I got it" she told Izuku.

Izuku immediately noticed her nerves, "Hey, it will be fine. I know you have the biggest role in the plan, but that's because I know you can do it, Ocha" he told her with sincere honesty.

Ochaco's spirits instantly lifted in response to Izuku's words, "Thanks, Izu. I feel much better now! You can count on me!" she said, giving him a warm smile.

Izuku smiled back, "Just returning the favor"

* * *

The villain team had just finished setting up where they're putting the bomb, which Iida noted to be made out of paper mache.

Iida sighed, "Even if this is just a lesson, it still pains me to have to become a villain" he said, before observing the room they were in. He was interrupted by Bakugou.

"Hey! You've become all chummy with Deku right? What's going on with him and that quirk of his?!" Bakugou furiously questioned Iida.

"By Deku you mean Yagi? I am quite concerned about him, especially after noticing the marks on his body. You wouldn't happen to know how he got all those burn marks, would you? You clearly have some sort of history with him" Iida accused Bakugou, gaining a higher level of confidence with the explosive blonde.

Bakugou flinched at the accusation, "Like hell I care about him! I just want to know how he's gone and got himself another quirk!"

Iida raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean another quirk? I thought Yagi just had his strength-enhancing quirk?" he asked, his suspicion growing.

'Shit' Bakugou though, "Nothing okay! I'm going alone, defend the weapon by your damn self!" he shouted, before stopping off.

Iida felt like he should have protested, but he didn't think he would be able to change the angry teen's mind, and he might have just been given a few more pieces of the puzzle that is Izuku.

'Interesting. If what Bakugou said is true and Yagi does have a second quirk, then that links him even closer to the boy shown on the news 2 days ago… Thought that wouldn't explain why his spirits were low today, he was perfectly fine the day after the news broadcast…' Iida speculated, before realising what he was doing.

'No. I shouldn't speculate like this, I need to respect the boundaries Yagi has put up. If he doesn't want people to know stuff like this, then I shouldn't try to piece things together' he concluded. Then, he heard All Might's voice through a speaker.

**"Now, let us start the first indoor, person-on-person combat training!"**

* * *

Inside the monitor room, every student watched the screen patiently, waiting for the action to begin.

**"Now, everyone. You should watch this carefully to get a good idea of how you can plan out your attack or defense"** All Might told the class.

**'Son, in this school, you are my student. So I won't play favorites and I will grade** **you strictly'** he concluded.

On the monitor screen, Izuku and Ochaco are shown to have infiltrated through a window, before slowly walking through the tight hallways of the building, checking every corner.

**'Now, Son. Let's see how you do'** All Might thought while wearing his usual grin.

* * *

"This way's clear" Izuku informed Ochaco after peeking around the corner. She nodded in response.

They continued to walk through the narrow hallways, impatiently waiting for an inevitable attack from Bakugou. After a few more seconds of walking, Izuku heard an incredibly quiet shifting sound from around the next corner. But that was all he needed.

"I know you're around that corner, Bakugou. Don't hide" Izuku taunted from the hallway, knowing that it would annoy the explosive blonde.

And oh boy was he correct. Bakugou stepped out from the corner and into the hallway with a furious expression on his face, "The hell did you say Deku?!"

Izuku smirked, 'Get Bakugou angry, check' he thought, going through the list of things he needed to do for their plan to succeed. He then observed his surroundings, 'We just came from a hallway that split two ways, Bakugou was waiting on the right path. Knowing him, the left path is probably the fastest way to where the bomb is. I know he isn't stupid, and anyone smart wouldn't approach or hide from somewhere that leads to the bomb. Unless they formed a plan, which I highly doubt since Bakugou has no teamwork whatsoever, then the quickest way for Ocha to get to the bomb is left' Izuku finally concluded.

He took a step back so he was directly next to Ochaco, "Ocha, you go left, that's probably the quickest way to the bomb. Follow the plan and report back to me when you find the bomb. I believe in you" he whispered to her.

"Okay, you can count on me. Just don't do anything reckless, okay?" Ochaco told him, although she knew there was no point in saying anything.

Izuku smirked at her, "No promises"

Ochaco sighed, before running off down the path opposite to Bakugou, a gesture that clearly annoyed him.

"You think you can beat me alone, Deku?! Are you looking down on me?!" Bakugou roared aggressively.

"I'm not looking down on you Bakugou. I know you're strong" Izuku told him, before activating Full Cowling at 35%. The green lightning jumped around his body, power coursed through his veins. To put it simply, he felt alive.

Bakugou was about to respond, but faster than he could even blink, a knife came flying past his face, slightly grazing his right cheek. This startled him, making him lose his balance slightly, 'What the?! Did he miss? No, it's a distraction!'

One second, Izuku was on the other end of the hallway. The next, he was directly in front of Bakugou, his leg extended out, ready to kick Bakugou in the left abdomen.

"But I'm stronger" Izuku finished his sentence from earlier, sending a devastating kick at Bakugou. The explosive blonde could feel the air escaping his lungs, an incredibly sharp pain overcoming his chest.

Bakugou was sent rocketing into the wall and out through the other side, his entire right side feeling the pain of getting smashed through a concrete wall. He was infuriated by Izuku saying that he was stronger than him, but he couldn't think about that right now. Looking up from his position on the ground, he saw Izuku slowly walking up to him from the hole he made in the wall.

Bakugou made the effort to get up, his body screaming in pain, 'What the hell is that power?! That was just one attack!'

* * *

Over in the monitor room, there was an uproar in response to what Izuku just did.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaminari asked, completely shocked by what just happened.

"That was so fast, I could barely see it!" Sato shouted.

"What the heck man? That was just one kick!" Kirishima exclaimed, wondering how Izuku had gotten so powerful.

"What a powerhouse…" Mineta stared in awe.

All Might smiled upon hearing the students praising his son, **'Well done, Son! You've even impressed your classmates! I just wish you'd get along with them…'** he sweatdropped.

Momo stepped in to explain what happened, even if she herself was shocked, "Did any of you see what he actually did?" she asked, earning shaking heads from most of the class.

"Even if we didn't know what they were saying, Yagi clearly angered Bakugou, making him more reckless. He also sent off his partner, possibly to locate the weapon. While Bakugou wasn't paying attention, Yagi threw his knife as a distraction so he could get in close and hit Bakugou. I'm honestly just surprised he could think of something like that on the spot" Momo concluded, looking around and seeing that everyone was now nodding in understanding.

Todoroki then spoke up, "You're right, but he might not have even thought about it. I can clearly tell that he is very much combat-trained, and at a certain point, stuff like that becomes natural. One thing I can see is that he is dangerous, definitely better than your average pro, maybe even better than that" he finished.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Firstly, Todoroko was yet to utter a single word before this, so him saying so much was new. But also what he said was surprising. Getting praise like that from the Number 2 hero's son was not something to gloss over.

Before they could say anything else, they saw Izuku's silhouette appear through the dust the broken wall created. Everyone in the room instantly turned their attention to the monitor screen.

* * *

"I'm a bit disappointed. I thought you would have been able to dodge that, Bakugou" Izuku told him, adding: 'And I was only going 35%' in his head.

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouted, his anger rising by the second.

Izuku observed his new surroundings, noticing that they were now in quite a large open room, 'I need to try and lead Bakugou towards Ocha. He's in pain now and his anger is rising, but I can't be reckless. If I make a sprint now so I'm closer to Ocha, then he will probably get so angry that he will start to make irrational decisions' he concluded, before proceeding with his plan.

In the condition Bakugou was in, he really should have been relieved upon seeing Izuku bolt out of the room. But in Bakugou's eyes, it was like Izuku was taunting him. It was like he was saying: 'I don't even need to finish you off to know that I'm better than you' to Bakugou.

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!" Bakugou yelled as loud as he could, sprinting after the trial Izuku left behind.

You could hear his scream from a mile away. Izuku smirked upon hearing it, 'I guess I was correct, huh?'. Izuku dashed around the hallways for a bit, before finding the stairs that lead to the next floor. He decided to check up on Ochaco.

He talked into his earpiece, "Ocha? You there?" he asked.

"Mhm. I hear you" he heard from the other end. It sounded like she was trying to be quiet.

"Have you found where the bomb is?" Izuku asked while looking around his surroundings.

"Yeah, I just found it, middle of the fifth floor. As you said, Iida is here by himself. How's it going with Bakugou?" she asked.

"Well done Ocha, that was really quick" Izuku praised her, honestly surprised that she managed to find the bomb so quickly. He then got onto answering her question, "I managed to get a good hit on him, I could tell he's hurt. He's also very angry, so he won't be thinking rationally. I ran off from him so I could draw him closer to you, I'm waiting by the stairs of the floor we were first on now. If you get to me quickly, then I can distract him so you can surprise him. I'm 99% sure I can easily take him down, but he always has something up his sleeve. Also, I've shown him that I'm strong, but he still thinks you're weak, and I'd love to change that" he finished, then hearing Bakugou's screams getting closer.

"Are you sure we have the time? If you think you can take him on, then do it. I don't mind if he thinks I'm weak" Ochaco told him.

"But I do, Ocha. You're incredibly strong. I don't mind if Bakugou looks down on me, but I won't have him doing the same with you. Besides, I've been keeping track of the time and only 5 minutes have passed so far, so we still have 10 minutes left. We should be able to take down Bakugou within 5 minutes, maybe even less. And if you managed to find the bomb in 5 minutes, then we can definitely take Iida down in the remaining time thanks to knowing where the bomb is already" Izuku finished with full confidence in his words.

Ochaco blushed at Izuku's words, though he didn't know, "Thanks, Izu. I'll make my way to where you are now" she told him.

"Okay" was all he said, before starting to patiently wait for either Bakugou or Ochaco to make an appearance.

After 2 minutes of waiting, he heard a whisper from the stairs. Upon turning, he saw Ochaco, who ran quickly from the stairs to around the corner by Izuku.

"I'll wait here, Izu" she told him, earning a nod from Izuku in response.

Then, Izuku heard the shouting from Bakugou finally getting really close, 'Perfect timing' Izuku thought.

Bakugou stepped out from around the corner on the opposite corner of the hallway, "I finally found you, Deku!" he shouted. Bakugou realised they only had around 7 minutes remaining, so he wasted no time blasting himself towards Izuku. What he didn't expect though, was a smirk from the white-haired teen.

"Ocha!" Izuku shouted. Before Bakuogu could react, Ochaco stepped out from around the corner and grabbed Bakugou by his wrists. Sadly, the explosive blonde could still use his quirk fully, which he didn't waste any time doing.

Bakugou sent an explosion in front of him, sending Ochaco to the floor and him further back in the hallway. Bakugou's anger reached its limit.

"Sorry, Izu! I couldn't restrain him quick enough!" Ochaco shouted, slightly frustrated.

"It's fine, Ocha. I should've thought that restraining him would be difficult" Izuku responded.

Before Ochaco could protect, Bakugou spoke up.

"So this was your plan, huh Deku?! You just wanted to embarrass me?! I've had enough of it!" Bakugou yelled, before raising his right gauntlet up, "If you think you're both so amazing, then how about dodging this?!"

Izuku immediately recognised the gauntlets, 'Those were the gauntlets we designed just after he got his quirk! If that's the case, then thanks to Bakugou running around and sweating a bunch, then the explosion from it will be huge!' he realised.

Izuku surveyed his surroundings, noticing that he would be able to dodge in time, but not Ochaco. Every fiber in his body immediately responded to the message he was screaming in his head.

Save her.

**"Young Bakugou stop! You will seriously hurt them!"** All Might shouted through a speaker.

Bakugou grinned maniacally, "Not if they dodge it"

And then, he pulled the pin, releasing a huge explosion that was hurling straight towards Izuku and Ochaco.

Ochaco knew she couldn't dodge in time, the explosion covered the entire width of the hallway and she was too far from any corner. She braced for the impact.

It never came.

She opened her eyes, confusion washing over her. Then, she saw somebody covering her body from the explosion. It was Izuku. When she looked up at his face, he was smiling at her, but she could easily tell he was in a lot of pain.

"You okay, Ocha?" he asked her.

Tears escaped her eyes, "I-I'm so-" she was cut off by a warm and gentle hug.

"What did I say, Ocha? I would protect you no matter what. So don't apologise, it wasn't your fault" Izuku told her, his voice calm and soothing. She nodded slowly into his neck

Izuku, feeling satisfied, released himself from the hug and stood up. Luckily, thanks to his suit being made out of kevlar, it wasn't damaged by the explosion. However, Izuku was still in a world of pain.

More than anything else though, Izuku's anger boiled. Slowly, he turned around to look at Bakugou, releasing an aura that could scare even the bravest of people. The explosive blonde looked at him with an expression of both shock and fear, two emotions that he rarely felt.

Even faster than the blink of an eye, Izuku appeared in front of Bakugou with a fist inches away from his face.

**"Sleep"** was all that Bakugou heard before the fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying through the hallway and into a wall, immediately knocking the teen out.

After noting that there was no way Bakugou was getting up from that, Izuku walked back over to Ochaco.

"C'mon Ocha, we need to go and retrieve the bomb" he told her, noting that they had around 4 minutes remaining.

Ochaco wanted to apologise again, but she knew it was no use. Izuku was stubborn and although she didn't like how selfless he was, especially when it comes to her, she didn't want to belittle his heroic act. She made a mental note that she owed Izuku big time, even if he would say otherwise.

"Okay" she responded.

"You said the bomb was on the 5th floor, right?" Izuku asked her.

She nodded to him, noticing that he had started to power up Full Cowling once again. Before she could even react, she was swept up into Izuku's arms bridal style, causing her to become very flustered.

Although he was also very embarrassed by what he was doing, Izuku tried to ignore it. He sped off to the nearest window.

"Izu? What are you doing?" Ochaco asked, still a bit flustered.

"You'll see" was all she got, before Izuku literally jumped out the window. Luckily, they weren't high up, so the landing wasn't painful. Before Ochaco could question Izuku's action, he bent down and shot up with Full Cowling, arriving right in front of the window to the 5th floor.

Thankfully, the window was already open so Izuku just went straight through. He then placed Ochaco down carefully.

Ochaco nodded in understanding of what Izuku's plan was. He didn't need to ask her to lead the way to where Iida was.

* * *

Iida was currently practicing his villain persona, while also waiting for some sort of attack. He could hear Bakugou screaming even from a few floors up, something he noted to be quite impressive.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the building shake from a huge explosion going off. He immediately took action and spoke into his earpiece.

"Bakugou?! What was that?!" he shouted, growing slightly worried for the other team if that explosion had hit them.

He received no response, "Bakugou? Can you hear me?" he asked, but again, getting no response.

'Has Bakugou been taken out? If his earpiece broke, then I wouldn't be getting any connection' Iida thought.

He waited for a bit, before coming to a conclusion, 'Bakugou was clearly taken out, so now Yagi and Uraraka will be heading towards me. I need to prepare myse-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cracking sound, followed by a hole forming in the wall to his left. Izuku flew out of the hole, green electric dancing around his body, swiftly followed by Ochaco.

Iida was shocked by their sudden appearance, but he knew couldn't falter. He put on his best villain impression, "So you have finally arrived, heroes. I see that you have taken out my partner, but no matter! I will take you down!" he shouted, impressed by his villain persona.

He noticed Izuku whisper something to Ochaco before she started to run towards the bomb.

Iida immediately sped towards her, "Oh no you don't, hero!" he shouted, but was quickly blocked by a powerful kick to his side.

"You got distracted, Iida" Izuku told him bluntly, glancing towards Ochaco, who was meters away from touching the bomb and therefore winning them the exercise.

Iida got up quickly thanks to his protective armor taking most of the damage from Izuku's blow. He immediately put all of his power into his legs, blasting off towards the bomb at his fastest speed.

What shocked him was the fact that Izuku not only matched his fastest speed; he far exceeded it, easily getting to where Iida wanted to go before him.

"Sorry, Iida. But we're winning this one" Izuku informed him. Iida could tell by the way Izuku said it that he wasn't stating an opinion, he was stating a fact. He knew he couldn't get past Izuku, so he opted to move him out of the way instead.

Still at his highest gear, Iida sent is right leg straight for Izuku's side, only for it to abruptly stop thanks to Izuku catching it.

'He caught it?!' Iida questioned, completely surprised that Izuku managed to stop his foot's momentum in an instant.

But Izuku wasn't done yet. To ensure that Iida had no chance of stopping Ochaco, he picked up Iida with his leg and swung him around, eventually throwing him into the wall.

Satisfied with his work, Izuku looked towards the bomb, finding that Ochaco had successfully reached it.

"Retrieved!" she shouted, happy that she and Izuku had managed to win.

**"H-Hero Team wins!"** All Might shouted through the speaker.

Izuku smiled, before going over to make sure he didn't hurt Iida too much. He noticed that Iida looked like he was in pain, but wasn't knocked unconscious like Bakugou.

Izuku extended his hand out, "You okay, Iida? Hope I didn't go too hard on you" he smirked.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I was fine, but it's all fair game, Yagi" Iida said, extending out his hand and grabbing Izuku's. After being pulled up, he smiled at Izuku, who was a slight bit taller than him, "It was a good match" he told Izuku.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Izuku told him, before being tackled to the floor.

"We did it Izu!" Ochaco shouted excitedly, hugging the now flustered teen.

"Yep, we did great, Ocha" Izuku said, smiling at his girlfriend, proud of their victory. He then noticed he was being suffocated, "O-Ocha, a little breathing room?"

Ochaco jumped away from him, her face as red as a tomato, "S-Sorry!"

Izuku chuckled at her reaction, "It's fine, Ocha. Like I said before, I don't mind you hugging me, I just think you need to know the difference between a hug and a bear hug" he teased her.

Ochaco grew even redder than before.

Iida smiled at the couple's interaction, 'Yagi seems a lot better than earlier, I guess Uraraka was able to cheer up. Maybe I was just overthinking things?'

* * *

Back in the monitor room, everyone was speechless at what they had just witnessed. At first, they were all confused when Izuku ran away from a very weakened Bakugou. Though that confusion was cleared when they saw Ochaco come back and hide so she could surprise attack Bakugou. However, they definitely weren't prepared for what happened next.

They all quickly came to the understanding that Bakugou was crazy to pull a stunt like that, but above all else, they recognised Izuku as an actual hero. To jump in front of an explosion that size without even flinching was an incredible deed, no matter how you looked at it.

All Might was beaming with pride. He never doubted Izuku as a good successor, but he knew that he couldn't say the same about Izuku. But right then, Izuku had easily just proved himself. All Might didn't even need the words out of Izuku's mouth to know that he moved on pure instinct. He could tell from how quickly Izuku got there that his body moved on its own, there was no doubt about it.

All Might also thought that he would have had to scold Bakugou for what he did, but Izuku swiftly knocking him out was enough of a punishment, along with whatever Aizawa was inevitably going to say.

The class had their own reactions to Izuku knocking out Bakugou.

"Ouch! That must have hurt" Mina flinched upon seeing the devastating punch.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it though" Sero butted in.

"I agree, ribbit. Also was Yagi faster than before?" Tsuyu questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Shoji nodded, "Yes, I think he was. Perhaps he was holding back the first time?"

"If he was, then that's some scary powe- Wait what is he doing?" Ojiro said, what he was originally saying being interrupted by Izuku jumping out of the window and then up into the window of the fifth floor.

Nobody responded, the question seemed rhetorical and they were interested to see what Izuku was planning. They became very confused when Izuku randomly smashed through a wall, revealing the bomb on the other side.

Then it clicked for Momo, "I get it!" she exclaimed, earning the attention of every student. She carried on, "Yagi sent Uraraka off to locate the bomb, so when they both took out Bakugou, they knew exactly where to go to find it. So this entire time Yagi was delaying Bakugou so both he and Uraraka could take on the villain team members separately, that's actually really smart"

All Might sweatdropped at her explanation, **'She is very analytical, isn't she?'**. He then noticed that Ochaco had already touched the weapon and therefore won them the exercise, **"H-Hero Team wins!"** he blurted out, before noticing that they still had a minute remaining.

The class smiled at the sportsmanship Izuku showed by helping Iida up, followed by him being tackled to the floor by Ochaco.

All Might turned towards the class, **"Well then class, that wraps up the first battle! I will have to go over now to retrieve everyone and make sure Young Bakugou is okay. While I am gone, think about this match as we will be reviewing it once we get back. Do you al-"** he went to finish but was interrupted by Kirishima.

"S-Sir! Yagi just collapsed!" the red-head panicked.

Upon All Might and the rest of the class looking at the monitor screen, they saw Ochaco holding Izuku and trying to shake him awake.

All Might wasted no time in rushing towards his son.

* * *

**And it's finally done! Jesus this took so damn long to write, probably because it's over 10000 words long. I could have easily split this into two chapters, but that wouldn't have made sense with what happens in this chapter, and I already left you on enough of a cliffhanger.**

**Now to clear some things up. First of all, Izuku's hero costume. Yes, it is basically his costume gamma, but with a few more details. There is no green on the costume, as the only part of Izuku that is green in this story is his eyes, which don't even stay green when he uses his gravity quirk. And I just wanted to switch some things up a bit. Now with the respirator, it does have a built-in AI, but it won't play a huge part in the costume, it's mainly there for USJ. Also, yes, Izuku knows Melissa and David already in this story, so expect the interactions in the first movie to be different when I write that chapter/s.**

**Secondly, onto Izuku's scars. I never mentioned it before, but Izuku's bullying was much worse than in canon. So much to the point that he actually got burn marks from Bakugou. So yes, it was Bakugou who gave him the marks, if it wasn't already obvious. With the cuts, that was from training with knives, etc. Basically, a real knife is MUCH different than a fake one, aka it can actually hurt you. So if you get into a scenario with real knives and you've only trained with fake ones, then the realisation that you can actually be hurt will dawn on you and you might end up, well, dead. So training with actual knives was a part of Izuku's training.**

**Thirdly, one of the main points I want to get across with this chapter is that Izuku can get angry and not use his gravity quirk. It may sound obvious, but confusion is something that is easily created with how I've presented Izuku's emotions.**

**Next, I actually did a coin flip to decide if I would follow canon with the teams or randomise them myself. As you can see, I got the canon teams, which is what I wanted. I hope I've satisfied you all with the battle and my own twist on it.**

**Finally, I know that the fluff at the start of Ochaco's flashback actually has nothing to do with what she was thinking about, but I decided to add it as a little bonus. The same goes for Iida befriending them, but after a reviewer said that I should have fleshed out that scene properly, I realised that it was the perfect opportunity to do just that. So thank you to that person, you know who you are.**

**Even though I just wrote an extra like 500 words there, I still think I missed something out. So please, if you have any questions, don't hold back. Like the last chapter, I wrote this one over more than a week, so it's hard to tell if I've covered everything without reading it. Since it's 2am right now, I don't really have the time to read 10000 words, and I don't want to delay this chapter any longer. I no joke said this chapter would be out Tuesday to the people in the discord at one point, so delaying this any longer isn't really an option.**

**On that note, once again feel free to join the discord if you haven't already. I actually posted the sports festival tournament bracket on the server, which is much different from canon. So if you want to see that to get an idea of what could go down, then join the server. I was going to post it on my twitter, but I'm feeling evil so the discord server is the only place you can find it now. Same as last time, the link to the discord is in on my profile.**

**Damn that's a lot for an AN, but I feel like this chapter needed it. Anyway, enough of me rambling. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to review, even if it is only a few words, they are always appreciated. Even the bad ones, I know that I've gotten someone invested enough into my story that they would write a review, even if it is bad, which makes me happy. So, jokes on you to the people that leave hateful reviews, I guess?**

**That's all for this chapter, see you in the next one! Check your PMs if you review!**


	10. Update

First off, I'm sorry to those of you who got false hope from seeing this pop up in your emails. Next, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters recently, I seriously have had no motivation to write during lockdown. I honestly thought that the opposite was going to happen, but apparently not. That, alongside like 500 hours of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, almost 200 in Xenoblade Chronicles Definitive Edition already and you've got a recipe for no chapters. I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't want to give you all some made up excuse.

To answer when the next chapter will be, I honestly don't know. Writing the last chapter really wasn't fun for me and it's left a bad impression on writing in my eyes. Anytime I even think 'I should write a chapter' I instantly remember how tedious last chapter was and I get uninterested quickly. So don't expect a chapter soon, I will write when I get my motivation back.

Also, to answer the guest reviewer who asked for my discord server's link - It's in my profile, I can't post any type of link here so you'll have to go to my profile if you want to get the link, sorry for the inconvenience. Also thank you for the kind words, I'd love to see some art of Izuku Yagi!

I feel bad for promoting this for some reason, but now is a better time than any to join the discord server. There are already some great people in there and I've really enjoyed getting to know some of the people who read my story. I've said this before, but it's also great for getting updates. Just so you know, I have no plans for doing frequent updates like this. Finally, I actually have plans for another story that I went into quite a bit of detail in the server, so that's also something if any of you are interested.

Well, that's about all I have to say for now. I also have to thank all of you for being patient with me, I know it sucks when you're left on a cliffhanger so I appreciate the patience. Anyway, thanks for reading this and I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter!


	11. Election

**Hello once again people! I am finally back with another chapter for you all. I apologise for the long wait, but as I said in the update I posted, I had a serious lack of motivation to write. If there's anything I want to address, it'll be at the end, so for now, let's just get into the chapter!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

Currently, All Might was going as fast as he could to reach Izuku. Due to recent events, Izuku collapsing was dangerous.

**'This is bad! Really bad! I don't know if Izuku will be able to take one more attack like last time!'** he thought, before going even faster due to the idea of Izuku suffering anymore crossing his mind.

Within no time, he had reached the building Izuku was in. All Might wasted no time leaping to the floor Izuku was on and smashing through the wall, allowing him access to the building. He remembered watching Izuku and Ochaco plan their attack on Iida, so he knew exactly where to go.

A few seconds of searching later and he was in the bomb room. Inside the room was a frantic Iida and a teary-eyed Ochaco. Probably because she was holding an unconscious Izuku in her hands.

**"Son! Son, can you hear me?!"** All Might desperately called out.

However, there was no response. It was clear to everyone present that if someone with as loud of a voice as All Might couldn't help, then Izuku was out cold.

All Might turned his attention to Ochaco, **"Young Uraraka, what happened? Did he just collapse?"**

Ochaco nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, he was completely fine, but then he just collapsed" she finished, pulling Izuku closer and tightening her hold on him.

**"Young Iida, did you notice anything off about Izuku?"** All Might desperately asked Iida.

Iida was slightly taken aback by All Might's use of his friend's first name and how he was calling him 'Son', but he decided to ignore it for now and focus on what actually mattered.

"No, I didn't Sir. He seemed completely normal during our entire interaction. I was slightly worried that something may have happened from the explosion I heard earlier, but nothing seemed off about Yagi" Iida concluded, sadly not being able to provide a definitive answer as to why Izuku collapsed.

All Might started thinking to himself, **'Maybe it was just out of exhaustion? We may not know the full extent of what Midoriya can do, but I highly doubt that he can just make Izuku fall unconscious on will. Besides, Izuku took an explosion close range and he is very stubborn, so he probably just acted like nothing was wrong so he didn't worry Young Uraraka.'**

All Might, satisfied with his conclusion, turned his attention back to Izuku and Ochaco. Though, before he could say anything, Ochaco spoke up.

"It was my fault" she said, holding back her tears. "If Izu didn't jump in front of that explosion for me, then he would be completely fine."

The realization of the whole situation hit Ochaco hard. She hadn't even considered the possibility that Izuku was in that much pain. In her eyes, Izuku was like an invincible force that could get through anything - someone that could overcome any obstacle. This perception of him is likely due to his overwhelming growth over the last few years, with Izuku going from a timid boy to a strong and independent fighter. Though, in the end, her naivety got the best of her. Izuku may be strong, but he's also a normal human like everybody else. But beyond everything else, there was one question she kept on asking.

'Why? Why didn't Izu just tell me that he was hurt? I could've taken on Iida by myself so he could get some rest!' she thought, frustrated by how short-sighted she was.

Her thoughts were swiftly interrupted by All Might, who knelt to her level and lightly patted her shoulder. **"Young Uraraka, although I cannot deny the truth in your words, what Izuku did was his own choice, and you and I both know well that he would beat himself up non-stop if he didn't do what he did. So please, don't feel responsible. If anything, it was my fault as your teacher that I didn't keep Young Bakugou under control. Though, I'm not even sure myself if I can keep that boy under control"** he explained with his signature smile, his little joke at the end earning him a small giggle from Ochaco.

Iida, who was watching from a distance, was very impressed. 'All Might really is amazing. Not only is he an amazing hero, but he is also just a great person.'

It then dawned on Iida that they had completely forgotten about someone.

"All Might, Sir? What should we do about Bakugou?" Iida asked, only just remembering that the explosive blonde had been knocked out unconscious for far longer than Izuku.

**"Ah yes, there should be medical bots taking him to the nurse's office now. Can you do me a favor and make sure they can get to him, Young Iida? I can't tell you why, but I personally need to make sure that Iz- Young Yagi is okay, so I won't be able to tend to Young Bakugou"** All Might explained, it only just dawning on him that he had been referring to Izuku by his first name in front of Iida. Said mistake being something he knows he'll regret.

Iida just nodded, before exiting the room and making his way towards wherever Bakugou ended up.

After Ochaco finally let go of her hold on Izuku, All Might picked him up and started making his way out of the building.

He then turned to look at Ochaco, **"Young Uraraka, head on back to the rest of the class while I take Izuku to Recovery Girl"** he told her, knowing that if he didn't say anything, she would try to come with him.

"But I want to make sure that Izu is okay! What if Midoriya tries something again? I want to be there for Izu if that happens!" Ochaco contested.

**"I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you that Izuku will undergo no harm if I have anything to with it. Besides, the last thing Izuku would want is you jeopardising your education for his sake"** All Might replied.

Ochaco hated that she knew he was right. She wanted to be there for Izuku, but she also needed to trust the people here. The UA staff all knew of Izuku's past and his current problems, but above all else, they were heroes. If Ochaco couldn't trust them in taking care of Izuku, then who could she trust?

Ochaco stood up and sighed. "Okay, but who will be teaching us?" she asked.

**"I will probably have to ask a member of staff to temporarily take over the class. I can't ask Aizawa as I will need him there just in case anything does happen. It won't take long, I only need to be there while Recovery Girl checks over him"** All Might explained.

Ochaco simply nodded and started her walk on back to the rest of the class.

And with that, All Might shot out of the building and started heading towards Recovery Girl.

* * *

Currently, Iida is trying to locate Bakugou. You'd think that finding an unconscious person would be quite easy, but the building they were in was literally a maze.

There was one thing, however, that Iida just couldn't get out of his head.

'Why was All Might calling Izuku his son? Are they actually related in any way? Though, when I think about it, their powers are very similar, even if they look nothing alike. Maybe Yagi just took after his Mother more?' Iida questioned in his mind, trying to figure out where the new pieces of the puzzle that was Izuku went.

He then stopped for a moment. 'But if Yagi is really All Might's son, then how has his life been so hard? Although I cannot comment on All Might's ability to be a father, I know for sure that Yagi would have had an easy life if his dad is All Might. From what I've seen, he is very intelligent and his combat abilities are higher than that of most pro's, so he must have been guided very well in life. So why? Why has he supposedly had such a difficult life?'

The more questions Iida couldn't find the answer to, the more frustrated he became. He wanted to help his new friend, but mindlessly questioning things was doing nobody any help. He needed answers, but he knew that he wouldn't get them from Izuku himself.

As Iida carried on his mission to find Bakugou, he concluded as to how he would get the answers he needed.

'Uraraka. She is the one I'm most likely to get answers from. I highly doubt that she will just give me the answers I'm looking for immediately, but if I can prove that I just want to help Yagi, then maybe she will agree' Iida finally concluded.

And like it was planned, Iida finally found Bakugou the moment he arrived at his conclusion. Thankfully, the medical bots had managed to get Bakugou out of the wall that he had been sent flying into by Izuku.

After hearing one of the bots say to head towards the nurse's office, Iida felt satisfied with his venture and began his walk back to the rest of the class, planning how he will go about questioning Uraraka the next day.

* * *

The second Izuku stirred awake, he immediately became aware that, wherever he was, it wasn't normal. All of his surroundings were white, and he seemed to be in some sort of room. What caught his attention the though, was that the room seemed to stretch out endlessly.

'Am I dead or something?' Izuku joked to himself. However, his confusion was then quickly answered by a voice he definitely recognised.

"You're an idiot. You do know that, right?" Midoriya asked him obnoxiously.

Izuku turned his head and stared at him blankly. "Good morning to you too?" he said, still slightly confused by the situation.

Midoriya scoffed at his response. "Well, at least you aren't being a coward like you were the last time we saw each other" he commented.

"And you're blaming me for all that?" Izuku asked, aggravated by the fact that Midoriya is acting like he wasn't the cause of Izuku's pain last night.

"I was just trying to claim what is rightfully mine. I don't see the problem with that?" Midoriya responded with full honesty.

Whether he was being serious or not was unclear to Izuku. His own body is obviously rightfully his, but Midoriya's expression said otherwise. Instead of dwelling on the past, Izuku decided to move on to what he really wanted to know.

"Okay, enough of this. What's going on here?" Izuku asked bluntly.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow at Izuku's question. "Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that you over-exhausted yourself like an idiot and the next thing I know, I'm here talking to you."

Izuku tried to find any trace of lies in his words, but he was unable to.

"So you're telling me that you have nothing to do with this?" Izuku questioned, his confusion now growing even more.

"What? You honestly think that you would be able to move freely if I had any part in this?" Midoriya answered bluntly.

Izuku smirked, "Well, you aren't wrong there."

Izuku proceeded to walk around for a bit, trying to see if there was any explanation for what was going on. Again though, to no avail.

He once again turned to look at Midoriya. "I'm guessing that this has something to do with your quirk, so how come you don't know what's going on?"

"You seriously think shit like this happened to me regularly? This is some whacky fever dream or something along the lines of that. Also, I don't know if you've realised yet, but my quirk changed a lot as soon as you got it. The fundamentals may be the same, but stuff like this and being able to contain separate entities? Definitely not" Midoriya explained.

It took Izuku a while to properly process what Midoriya said, 'Of course, there's no way stuff like this would be normal for anyone. But still, if neither of us knows what's going on, then why are we even here?'

"Maybe this will just be something that happens when you're asleep or unconscious? Clearly, there's a lot more to learn about my quirk than I thought" Midoriya answered Izuku's thoughts.

Izuku brought his hand up to his chin, "Hmm, maybe." He then paused for a moment, "Wait… How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Didn't I say this before? I can hear your thoughts, idiot" Midoriya responded harshly.

Izuku was unfazed by his insult. "Well, isn't that just great?" he remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, just don't go getting any weird thoughts when we're both here, got it?" Midoriya told Izuku, resulting in a small blush from the white-haired boy.

"You think I'm some type of pervert?" Izuku asked, slightly offended.

"No, I've watched you forever now and you're as pure as they get. But, I know that now is the time where your body might start changing an-"

"Stop right there. Are you seriously trying to give me the puberty talk right now?" Izuku interrupted him, a deadpan expression forming on his face.

Looking at Izuku's expression, Midoriya let out a slight smirk, trying his best to hold in his laughter. Though he could only manage it for a short amount of time before he had to let out his laughter.

As Izuku looked on at the scene in front of him, he couldn't help but enjoy this new side to Midoriya. It was strange, after his previous encounters with him, Izuku never would've imagined any type of healthy bond forming between them. But here they were, acting like actual friends.

"You know, apart from the fact that you try to take my body, you aren't all that bad" Izuku told him with a smile on his face.

Even if it was only for a second, Izuku noticed a small blush form on Midoriya's face. "W-Well of course!" he swiftly responded, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Izuku decided not to call out Midoriya on his obvious embarrassment, though he did let out a small laugh.

"Well, don't go thinking that every time we talk it will be like this. I'll take any opportunity I can get to experience life again" Midoriya told him, instantly shifting the mood from calm to intense.

Izuku gave Midoriya a determined look. "And you better not be thinking that it'll be easy for you. It definitely won't be the same as last time."

Midoriya scoffed at his response as if he didn't care for Izuku's words. But, in reality, Midoriya was impressed by Izuku's confidence boost since the last time they interacted.

'I guess that Uraraka girl can dig Izuku out of any hole then, huh?' Midoriya thought, before irritatedly clicking his tongue, 'How annoying.'

As an awkward silence filled the air, a bright light started to take over the surrounding area, enveloping both Izuku and Midoriya.

Before either of them could even say anything, they had once again been separated, and it seemed as though it was time for Izuku to actually wake up.

* * *

The second Izuku's eyes opened to see the white walls of a nurse's office, his body jolted up as he scanned his surroundings. In the corner of his vision, he managed to catch sight of an object floating in the air, before it dropped back onto the bedside table.

'Was I-' Izuku paused for a moment. 'Was I using my quirk in my sleep?' he asked himself, hoping that Midoriya would somehow answer his question. Though, to no avail.

After taking in his surroundings a bit more, he brought his hand from under the covers of his bed and stared at it for a moment.

'Just what is this quirk?'

Before any speculations could be made, Izuku felt shifting to his right. Upon looking down, he noticed that a sleeping Ochaco was sitting in a chair and resting her head on the bed.

Izuku couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.

'How did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as Ocha in my life?' he pondered, before deciding that he should wake her up.

"Ocha, wake up" Izuku said as he gently shook her shoulder, earning him a quiet grumble as Ochaco stirred awake.

Upon raising her head, Ochaco's eyes locked onto messy white hair. "I-Izu?"

"Sleep well?" he questioned her.

Izuku didn't receive the verbal response he was expecting. Ochaco tackled him and brought him into a tight hug.

"O-Ocha?!" Izuku said, startled by the sudden physical contact.

"Idiot idiot idiot idiot!" Ochaco repeated, bashing her fists against Izuku's chest.

Izuku didn't know what to say. So, instead of saying something he would probably regret, he read the situation and remained silent.

Ochaco raised her teary-eyed face to look at Izuku. "Do you know how worried I was?! I don't want to see you in any more pain! Stop receiving pain and just think about yourself for once!" she shouted, letting out all of her pent up feelings.

Izuku decided that he should allow her to let everything out, even if her punches kinda hurt. Besides, what type of a boyfriend would he be if he didn't let her?

"What would've happened if Midoriya attacked you again?! What if you just never woke up?! What then, Izu…?" she desperately asked him.

Izuku brought his hand around to the back of her head and pulled her in closer. "It's okay, Ocha. Nothing happened to me, I'm completely fine. Sorry for worrying you" he finished, his voice soothing and calm.

Thankfully, Ochaco seemed to calm down quickly thanks to his comfort. There was a silent mutual agreement for both of them to stay like that for a bit.

Unknown to both of them, Toshinori had listened to the entire interaction.

Toshinori was walking to Izuku's room after the school day had ended. He knew that Ochaco was there since Aizawa let her go earlier on, most likely since she wasn't concentrating in class. Either way, he wanted to check up on Izuku, even if Recover Girl had said that he just passed out due to overworking himself.

Though, when he was about to open the door, he heard Ochaco shouting at Izuku. Upon listening further, he began to understand how the entire situation had effected Ochaco.

'I didn't realise Young Uraraka was this stressed by the situation. Is it really surprising though? She's just a hero in training after all' Toshinori pondered, before mentally beating himself up due to his short-sightedness. 'Dammit, I knew I should have let her go with Izuku. She had all this time to make the situation far worse than it actually is.'

He slowly backed away from the door after the room fell silent, deciding that it would be best to leave them alone for now. As he walked down the halls, he made a mental note to think deeper about his student's feelings. Ochaco's feelings were his first mistake, and he wanted to make sure they were his last.

* * *

"Ocha!" Izuku called from a distance, earning him Ochaco's attention.

She ran towards him and greeted him with a hug. "Good morning, Izu!"

"Good morning to you too, Ocha" Izuku said, smiling at the shorter girl.

After their greeting, they both started making their way towards UA. After the events of yesterday, Izuku explained what happened with Midoriya to Ochaco and Toshinori, who were both surprised by what Izuku told them about the interaction. In the end, everyone was glad that Midoriya wasn't just some tyrant constantly trying to take Izuku's body.

"How did you sleep last night?" Ochaco asked, tilting her head to look at Izuku.

"It was fine, Midoriya wasn't there or anything, so I think it might just be a random thing" Izuku explained, sounding unsure near the end of his sentence.

"Well, that's good then. You never know when he might attack you again, even if he seemed alright yesterday" she told him, still adamant in her mind that Midoriya is a major threat.

"Yeah, you aren't wrong" Izuku admitted, before remembering something. "Oh yeah! I forgot to thank you for staying as late as you did last night. You didn't have to help me catch up on everything I missed."

Ochaco blushed slightly. "It's fine, Izu. I'm just glad I could help" she told him with a beaming smile, blinding Izuku and his usual dark expression.

As they continued to walk and talk, the conversation eventually got to their class. Izuku was curious as to how they reacted to the events of yesterday, but Ochaco assured him that nobody said much in regards to what happened. A fact that confused Izuku quite a bit.

Eventually, the two reached UA, though they were surprised to see that the front gates were almost completely blocked by reporters.

Izuku scowled, "Seriously? I just want to go to school but I'm being blocked off by these scum?"

At first, Ochaco didn't understand Izuku's hostility towards the reporters. It then dawned on her that these were the same people who worked for or gave information to news stations - one of which nearly tore apart everything he and Toshinori had built up over the years.

She decided not to comment, unsure of what to say in the situation.

In a flash, the reporters had noticed Izuku and Ochaco walking towards them.

"You two are students of UA. What is it like having All Might as a teacher?"

Izuku grabbed Ochaco's hand and started walking ahead, trying to ignore them.

But, of course, that didn't work.

"How are All Might's classes? He is the Symbol of Peace, surely they must be great!"

Izuku turned and glared at them, "No comment."

Still, the reporters persisted.

"How do you feel about All Might spending less time doing hero work?"

"I said. No. Comment" Izuku spoke harshly.

Most of the reporters took the hint and backed off, all except a female reporter who noticed something about Izuku that most didn't.

"You look quite similar to the boy in the news a few days ago, Izuku Midoriya. Is that you? If so, how do you deal with what you did and what do you have to say to the families of the ones wh-"

She stopped talking, however, when Izuku turned to face her with an expression that sent chills down her spine.

Izuku took the opportunity to finally pass through the gate, still holding onto Ochaco's hand. After letting go of her hand and carrying on their walk to class, Ochaco let out a sigh of relief. Izuku wasn't the type to easily lash out at others, but Izuku's expression just then was seriously terrifying.

They passed by Aizawa, who was heading towards the reporters to tell them to leave. Aizawa took note of Izuku's expression, deducing that the reporters must have angered him in some way. Deciding not to pry into the details, he walked over to the reporters and told them that they were disturbing the students and that they should leave. Most listened, but again, the same female reporter from earlier didn't listen and attempted to enter the school for more questioning. Though, as soon as she stepped through the gate slightly, red lights flashed and a plethora of metal walls rose around the school, signifying that someone had attempted to enter without a Student, Teacher, or Visitor ID.

Aizawa sighed as he walked away. 'Do these people ever learn? How does All Might work as a hero with people like that constantly flocking towards him?' he rhetorically questioned, sighing once again as he now had homeroom.

* * *

As soon as Izuku swung the doors of Class 1-A open, he was met with stares from the entire room. Still wearing a slightly pissed off expression, some turned away immediately, but a select few ran towards him, catching him off guard.

Kirishima, Mina, Sero, and Sato all rushed over to Izuku and started fussing over him.

"That match yesterday was amazing! I got chills just watching it!" Kirishima shouted, slowly getting closer to Izuku.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Most pros can't even fight like that!" Sero exclaimed, inserting himself into the conversation.

Mina nodded in agreement. "I'd love to know where you learned to move like that!"

"You got us all fired up for the rest of the matches, even if All Might wasn't there for some of them!" Sato told the stunned boy.

Izuku was taken aback by the sudden attention and praise he was getting. "I-U-Um… Thanks?" he stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

Everyone there then began to introduce themselves, before Kirishima decided to talk about why they actually went up to him.

"Look, Yagi. We just wanted to apologise for what we've said about you. There are no excuses for doing stuff like that, so we just wanted to say that we're very sorry!" Kirishima said, bowing his head.

Most of the people in the class joined Kirishima, bar a select few like Bakugou, Todoroki, and Momo.

If Izuku was surprised earlier, then right now he was speechless. He didn't know how to react. Something like this was foreign to him. Although people had liked him in his previous school, nobody every had their suspicions and therefore nothing like this had ever happened before now.

Ochaco, who was watching everything with a smile, decided to break Izuku out of his stunned trance. "Izu?" she asked, lightly tugging on his shirt.

This seemed to work as Izuku fumbled around with his words for a moment, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Please, all of you, raise your heads. I know that what you all did wasn't cool, but I can't exactly blame you for it. We may all be heroes in training, but that doesn't change the fact that we're all still young. Plus, it isn't every day that you see something like that on the news, to then find out that someone in your new class could be related. If I wasn't the one in question, I probably would've done the same as you all" Izuku told the class, who were now all in their original postures. Izuku then also bowed, "I should also apologise if I acted cold towards any of you in the past few days."

Ochaco was surprised by Izuku's maturity, only just realising that Izuku was giving her a look that said: 'You too.' She quickly bowed as well, recalling that she yelled at most of the class. Although she didn't disagree with her actions, Izuku seemed like he wanted to make up with the class, so she wasn't about to go against him.

Kirishima started rapidly waving his arms around. "Ah no! It's fine, you have nothing to apologise for, seriously!"

After hearing this, both Izuku and Ochaco raised their heads simultaneously. Though before anything else could be said, Aizawa appeared at the door.

"All of you take your seats, homeroom starts now" he told the class, causing everyone to rush to their seats. Although he wouldn't tell anyone, Aizawa had heard the exchange of apologies. He was glad that Izuku had made up with the class, hatred, or even just dislike within the hero industry is something that never ends well. Although Aizawa was yet to know it, Shoto Todoroki is a perfect example of how hatred can lead to misfortune.

After everyone was seated, Aizawa spoke up. "Good work on the combat training yesterday, especially since your actual teacher had to step out for a bit. I looked over the videos of the combat" he said, turning his attention towards the front of the room. "Bakugou, you're very talented, but you need to stop your anger from controlling you" Aizawa told the explosive blonde, a slight bit of harshness in his voice.

Bakugou grumbled in annoyance and evaded eye contact. "I know."

Aizawa then directed his attention to the back of the room. "Yagi. The way you performed yesterday was refined, but you need to think about your health more. Make that mistake in the professional field and it could end your life" he explained. Although he knew that Izuku didn't need to be told this, he decided to use this as a way to let the rest of the class know.

"Okay, Sensei" Izuku responded simply.

Satisfied, Aizawa moved onto what they were going to be doing this homeroom. "Okay, now onto some homeroom stuff. It may be a tad bit late to tell you, but today you'll be deciding your Class Representative and Deputy Class Representative."

A sense of relief washed over the class, glad that they didn't have to do some sort of test again. Immediately after that feeling went away, chaos erupted.

"I wanna be Class Rep!"

"Me too!"

"I'd also like to do it."

"This job is a role for someone as elegan-"

"I want to be the leader!"

"I'll make it so the girls' skirts are 30 centimeters above the knee!"

"Let me do it!"

Izuku just rested his head on the desk and groaned. "So loud…"

Ochaco giggled at Izuku's reaction.

Before any more chaos could occur, Iida shot out of his seat. "Silence, everyone!"

This quickly gained silence and the attention of every student in the room.

"The role of Class Representative is not one to take lightly! It carries the burden of the trust of everyone around you, so it is not a role for anyone who simply just wants to do it. I believe that the best way to decide would be to do an election!" Iida exclaimed, Izuku smirking at the fact that the one who had their hand raised the highest was Iida himself.

A discussion quickly started with Iida's suggestion.

"I can see the logic behind it, but is it really the best option?" Kaminiari asked no one in particular.

"We haven't known each other for very long, so how do we know who we can trust" Tsuyu also asked, most of the class agreeing with her.

"If we do it like that, then won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Kirishima asked Iida, who immediately sprung into action.

"Indeed. But that is exactly why whoever gets more than one vote deserves the role the most!" he explained, gaining nods of understanding from those around him. Iida then turned to Aizawa, who was already zipping himself up in his sleeping bag. "What do you think of this, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I don't care how you do it, just make sure you decide before homeroom ends" Aizawa told him, before collapsing to the ground and supposedly falling asleep.

"Thank you very much!"

Skip a little while, and everyone's anonymous votes had been tallied and put onto the front board.

**Izuku Yagi - 3 votes**

**Tenya Iida - 1 vote**

**Momo Yaoyorozu - 1 vote**

**…**

"I got 3 votes?" Izuku questioned, confused by the results.

The rest of the class was also confused by the results.

"Only one person got more than 1 vote?..." Iida asked, rubbing his chin and thinking of what to do next. He then once again shot out of his chair, "It would be unfair to Yagi if we re-did the vote, so how about we do another vote where the person who gets the most votes will be Deputy Class Representative. Is that okay with you all?" Iida asked the class, who agreed with his idea.

Although Iida was disappointed that he didn't get the role of Class Representative, he agreed with the idea of Izuku leading the class, after all, he was one of Izuku's three votes. Besides, he knew that he still had the chance of getting Deputy Class Representative, a role he would happily take.

Once again, people voted and the scores were tallied on the front board.

**Momo Yaoyorozu - 4 votes**

**Tenya Iida - 3 votes**

**…**

Momo let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the results on the board, while Iida bowed his head in disappointment.

Aizawa rose from his sleeping position and motioned Izuku and Momo to the front of the room.

"Okay then, Yagi will be your Class Rep and Yaoyorozu will be your Deputy Class Rep."

Izuku and Momo looked at each other for a moment, Izuku giving her a friendly smile. He then turned his attention towards the class, "Thank you to those who voted for me, I'll try my best not to betray your trust."

Almost the entire class was satisfied with the outcome. Before yesterday, they never would've put that much trust in someone shrouded in as much mystery as Izuku. But the training exercise proved to them that even if he is the person they suspect him to be, he definitely isn't evil.

* * *

The lunch area of UA is always chock full of students. After all, the area supplies food to students from all courses in UA.

While Ochaco was enjoying her rice, she noticed that Izuku was staring blankly at his food. "Aren't you hungry, Izu?"

This broke him out of his trance. "Oh, yeah I am. I'm just wondering how I was the only person who got more than 1 vote. I didn't even vote for myself" he admitted.

This new revelation intrigued Iida. "You didn't vote for yourself? That means 2 others voted for you…"

Iida's words confused Izuku. "2 others? Don't you mean 3?" he asked.

"Ah, I accidentally thought out loud. But yes, I do mean 2 others. After all, I was one of your votes" Iida told him.

Izuku nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. I knew you voted for someone else, but I didn't know it was me."

Iida was once again intrigued by what Izuku said, "How did you know I voted for someone else?"

"Because I was your original vote, so if you voted for yourself, then you would have had 2 points" Izuku explained.

Ochaco tried to keep up with the conversation, but Izuku and Iida's analysis of the votes ended up frying her brain. Noticing this, Izuku decided to change the topic.

"Iida, I've been meaning to ask, but you come from a family of heroes, right?" Izuku asked.

Iida was startled by Izuku's question. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, you're clearly very well off. Also, your quirk is very similar to that of the Turbo Hero, Ingenium" Izuku explained bluntly.

Iida sighed, "Well, I guess there's no hiding it any longer. Yes, I come from a family of heroes. My older brother is Ingenium."

"That's so cool, Iida!" Ochaco exclaimed, making the blue-haired boy blush slightly.

"My brother is someone I look up to. He is an amazing leader and he sets a great example by honoring the rules. The reason I set down the path of heroism is because of him" Iida finished.

Izuku smiled at him, "Good for you, Iida. I know that Ingenium is an amazing hero. If you work hard enough, I'm sure you can become a hero to rival or even surpass him."

"Thank you, Yagi" Iida said, elated that Izuku thought so highly of him.

However, before any more compliments could be given, the sound of an alarm filled every room and hall in UA.

"There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students must evacuate the building promptly. I repeat-"

Iida immediately turned to the third year sitting next to him. "What's a Level 3 security breach?"

"It means that someone is trespassing on school grounds. This is the first time anything like this has happened in all of my 3 years being here! You should hurry out of here, too!"

The students went into a panicked frenzy, not knowing what to do or where to go. The hallway leading out of the lunch area was full of students, nobody being able to properly move or exit the hall.

Just the sight of students being so unorganised annoyed Izuku quite a bit. He could tell that if nothing was done to calm them down soon, then someone would end up seriously hurt. After being shoved to the window looking out towards the gate of UA, Izuku noticed that the so-called 'breach' was just the reporters somehow getting through the metal gates. Izuku concluded that he seemed to be the only one who realised this, and therefore he was the only one who could calm down the masses.

Izuku started scanning the crowd of students for Ochaco. He made sure that he was holding onto her, but the constant pushing resulted in them eventually getting separated. After looking around for a bit longer, he finally noticed her chestnut-brown hair. Izuku managed to barge his way through the crowd of people just enough to reach out to Ochaco.

"Ocha! Quickly, make me float" he told her, receiving a nod from her.

After a bit of stretching to reach his hand, Ochaco managed to get Izuku in the air. Upon the start of his ascent, Izuku charged up Full Cowling at 20% and kicked off the wall, sending him flying towards the end of the hallway. Before he hit the wall above the doorway, Izuku flipped in the air and planted his feet on the wall, his body facing the crowd of students. He quickly grabbed onto the pole above him for stability, before finally speaking up.

"Everyone! Calm down! It's just the media, there's no reason to panic! We are proud students of UA, not a bunch of disorganised clowns! People could get seriously injured if this continues!" Izuku shouted at the students, anger clearly detected in his voice by the people listening. Said people immediately listened and stopped barging into each other.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the students now leaving the hallway in an orderly fashion. He didn't like the attention, but he was just glad that he had calmed everyone down.

* * *

After the chaos that was the breach died down, Class 1-A was gathered for their second homeroom session of the day, just before they were scheduled to go home.

Aizawa decided to use this time to allow the class to decide the rest of the roles students have to take on. "Now, before you get onto that" he turned his attention towards Izuku, "I heard that you calmed down the students earlier, Yagi. Thanks for doing that, you might have prevented someone from getting injured."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment from Aizawa's rare praise. Soon after, the class also started to praise Izuku on his deeds.

"What you did out there was manly, Yagi!" Kirishima exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

Kaminari nodded in agreement, "Yeah! You seriously helped us out there!"

"Thank you, Yagi! I thought I was gonna get crushed by all those people!" Mineta shouted, a terrified expression forming on his face as he recalled almost getting stepped on.

Izuku was once again taken aback by the praise he was getting. "It's fine, really. I just did what I knew I had to do at that moment" he explained.

Iida smiled hearing Izuku's response. 'And that's exactly why you're perfectly fit for the job, Yagi' he responded in his mind. 'Why did we ever even question you?'

With that question, Iida was reminded that he needed to ask Ochaco about Izuku before they leave today. Though, for now, that could wait.

* * *

**And this chapter has finally come to a close. Honestly, people, I thought that the last chapter would be the most painful one to write. Apparently not though.**

**In all honesty, I have no idea what to think about this chapter. I feel like my overall writing has improved, but I just don't know if this chapter is right or not. I dunno, let me know what you thought in the reviews.**

**Now, there is something I want to address here as well. I don't know how many of you have seen my most recent review, but it's basically from someone with the account name 'HarryClarke3'. I have reported the review for reasons I will explain shortly, but at the time of me writing this, the review is still there for people to see. Now, onto why I want this removed. For starters, I just want to address that I have zero issues with people disliking my story. Everyone has the right to their own opinion, and everyone has their own taste. If you go through my reviews, you will find reviews that I could have easily removed myself or reported, but I haven't. I don't think that expressing your opinion on a story by leaving a shitty review is the right way to do it, but I don't want my reviews to be only good reviews. That is dishonest and it's just not the way I want to run my story. Anyway, I'll respond to this as if I'm responding to the person in a PM.**

**The reason I reported the review is for two main reasons. For starters, the simple fact that you are going onto my story and leaving a review that openly encourages others to not bother reading my story is seriously scummy. I wouldn't mind as much if you actually gave details behind the points you made, but your points can literally be boiled down to: "I didn't like this. I also thought that this was bad". So, the next time you decide to discourage people from reading a story, actually make valid points that have some sort of detail to them. Or, just delete your account and leave the site. Nobody wants people like you on this site. You have every right to express your opinion, but forcing it onto others with no proper explanation is something that shouldn't be tolerated on this site.**

**Now, onto the second reason. Basically, your last paragraph. Aka the one where you for some reason decided to target me. Now, for everyone reading this. NEVER. And I mean NEVER say shit like that. Referring to a writer's lack of motivation as 'bullshit' is incredibly insensitive. I know that I said myself in the update that I didn't know why I had a lack of motivation (which, by the way, is true), but how the hell are you gonna know if somebody saying that isn't just a lie to hide the truth? How are you to know whether or not a family member just passed away, and that's the actual reason for the lack of motivation. So calling anyone's lack of motivation bullshit is horrible. People get this misconception that words online mean nothing, but let me tell you, they definitely do. So please, never say stuff like that to anyone online, you never know how it may actually affect them. I could go on to more details, but I think everyone reading this gets the point.**

**Now, the last thing I want to say before ending this is actually related to the thing I said just now. Previously, my lack of motivation was unknown to me, but after it came back and I started writing this chapter, I had by far the worst week of my life. I'm not going to make it worse than it seems though, it was only 3 out of the 7 days that were bad, but that doesn't really matter. Basically, last Friday I discovered that a large portion of a community of professionals I respected greatly were actually predators. I'm sure that many of you know what community I'm talking about, but I won't give the details. I never followed any of them to that much of a large degree, but they were still people I respected nonetheless. Anyway, Friday may have been a sad day of scrolling through twitter, but it was nowhere near as bad as Saturday. When I went to sleep on Friday, I went to sleep with the idea that one of the people I idolised the most was safe from all of the drama. However, when I woke up, I discovered that they were actually being dishonest with the community and that they had done illegal things as well. It was horrible, finding out that someone I idolised and watched religiously was actually just a sick human that preyed on underage girls. But I came to accept it and moved on, as sad as it was for me. However, that wasn't the end of my already shitty day. It turns out that my 17-year-old dog - the dog that has been a part of my life since the day I was first brought into my house, had collapsed. Her legs had been becoming less reliable each day, but it got to the point where I thought she would never die, as silly as that sounds. However, every life has to come to an end. So on Saturday the 4th of July, my family dog, Maddy, was put down. Honestly, even now I haven't properly accepted that she's actually gone, it all feels too surreal. Sunday wasn't nearly as bad, but it was a day I mainly spent just contemplating things. I had zero motivation to do anything, let alone write. But I stuck it out for you guys, knowing that one of the things that raises my spirits the most is reading reviews on my story.**

**Sorry for all that, I just seriously need to vent and let out my feelings. Thanks to those that actually read all that, I appreciate you a lot. This is usually the part where I promote my discord, so go and join that if you're interested, the link is in my profile thing. Anyway, I guess it's time to finally close off this chapter. It's 4 am as I write this and I still need to go over this chapter once again, so that's all I have to say for now. As always, check your PMs if you review.**


	12. Calm Before The Storm

**I am back with another chapter for all of you amazing people! I just want to quickly thank all of you for the amazing support I got after the last chapter. It honestly means so much to me. So even though I've already said it in PM's, thank you so much to those who leave reviews! On top of that, this story has now reached 450 favorites and 600 followers, crazy stuff. I never thought that this story would get this popular as fast as it did. I mean, it's only been seven months since I started this story. Again, thank you to those who have supported the story! **

**One more quick thing, from this chapter there will be spoilers for stuff that has only been covered in the manga. I suspect that most people who read fanfiction for MHA have also read the manga, but I just want to make sure people know. Okay, now that that's out of the way, we can get into what you came here for.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or it's characters, the franchise belongs to its respective owners!**

**Gravitational Sorrow**

**By Kokoyori**

As the UA bell rang, signaling the end of a day, Iida quickly made his way over to Izuku and Ochaco. The couple was packing up their stuff, getting ready to leave for the day.

"Yagi! Uraraka!" he shouted, catching their attention. "Do you two walk to the station? If so, I feel that it would be appropriate for us to walk home together!"

Izuku sweatdropped after hearing what he said. 'Iida seriously does speak formally 24/7, huh?'

Ochaco nodded in agreement, "Yep! Me and Izu don't go to the station, but we pass it on our way back, so that should be fine."

"That will work then," Iida said while nodding. "Ah, yes! Would it be okay if I spoke with you in private for a moment, Uraraka?"

"Uh, sure?" Ochaco was visibly confused, but she went along with it either way. "You go on ahead of us, Izu."

"Okay, I'll meet you both outside," he told them before walking out of the classroom.

An awkward silence filled the room. Every other student had left, leaving three people in the class.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at the two teens, "Aren't you two leaving? I need to lock up the classroom."

"I need to talk with Uraraka in private for a moment, Mr. Aizawa. If you like, I can lock up after we're done. I will just have to take the key back to the staff room, correct?" Iida explained, his offer seeming to appease Aizawa.

"Do what you like, just make sure you bring the key back," he told Iida. In reality, Aizawa was only allowing it because he trusted Iida. In his eyes, the chances of Iida getting up to any trouble may as well be zero.

Upon the key being dropped into his hand, Iida bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa!"

Said teacher sighed as he walked out of the classroom. 'I don't get paid enough for this job…'

Iida then turned his attention back to Uraraka, who was still quite confused as to what was going on.

"I'm just going to be honest with you, Uraraka," he declared, earning him a nervous nod from Ochaco. "There's something you and Yagi are hiding, isn't there?"

Ochaco nervously laughed, "I don't know what you mean, Iida."

Iida sighed, 'I guess we're doing this the hard way then.'

His face became serious as he went through all of his evidence. Finally, he spoke, "Well, for starters, Yagi's similarities to the boy shown on the news are obvious. They have the same face, similar hair, the same eye colour, and the same first name. Yagi may have a different quirk, last name, and different hair colour, but I can't help but see the similarities" Iida finished.

Ochaco tried her best to mentally calm herself down, not wanting to seem suspicious in any way.

"I can understand your suspicion, but Izu's quirk is Super Strength, not Gravity Manipulation," she told him confidently, thinking that she gained the upper hand. Unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong.

"That brings me to my next point. I think it's fairly obvious that Yagi is All Might's son," he stated, causing Ochaco to freeze in place.

She nervously laughed in her head, 'This is bad, right?' she rhetorically asked herself.

Seeing that she didn't have a response, Iida carried on. "Their quirks are almost identical from what I've seen. Plus, during the end of our battle trial, All Might called Yagi his son many times. I know that in a state of panic, it would be effortless to say things that you are used to saying subconsciously. In this case, referring to your son as, well, your son," he fumbled with his words slightly before regaining his composure. "Also, you and All Might have a strange familiarity with each other, something I'm guessing comes from the fact that you date his son," he concluded, shifting his glasses slightly.

However, he wasn't done yet. "Now, I suspect you're wondering how that ties into Yagi not having Gravity Manipulation as his quirk," he stated. Ochaco did not answer, but Iida carried on regardless. "I thought nothing of it at first, but while Bakugou and I were preparing for your attack during the battle trials, he slipped up and said something about Yagi gaining another quirk. I know for sure that they have some sort of past with each other. With all of this, I can safely say that Yagi is, in fact, the boy from the news."

Iida was quick to take note of the panicked expression on Ochaco's face. It was at that moment that Iida knew he had hit the nail on the head.

'This is bad. Very bad. I knew Iida was smart, but I didn't expect him to catch on that easily! I guess it is kind of easy to piece together when you think about it, but why is he so focused on it in the first place?!' she thought, frustrated with the fact that she was buckling under the pressure of the situation.

Iida sighed, "Uraraka, I can promise you that I only have good intentions. Yagi may be a new friend of mine, but that doesn't change the fact that I care for him greatly. After seeing those scars on his body, plus the mental strain he is going through, I want to understand the situation so I can put my foot forward and help him. I'm not asking for his life story; I just want to know how to handle myself around Yagi so I can properly help him and make sure I don't push too far. If that is too much to ask for, then I'm sorry for bothering you. But I just want you to understand that the Tenya Iida standing in front of you is not only a future hero-in-training but also a friend of Yagi's" he finished, quite proud of himself after his speech.

After hearing what he said, Ochaco became quite emotional. She never doubted Iida's intentions, but hearing the clarification and passion in his words sent her emotions into a frenzy.

Iida, who had now closed his eyes in anticipation, heard a quiet sniffling. He immediately opened his eyes, revealing a slightly teary-eyed Ochaco.

"A-Ah! Uraraka! I am so sorry! I did not know that this would upset you!" shouted Iida as he began to panic. Iida was always proud of his social prowess, but he knew that when it came to upset girls, he was as useless as they get.

After wiping away her tears, Ochaco giggled at his reaction. "Iida, I'm not upset with you," she clarified. This earned her an intrigued look from Iida, "I'm just glad. Glad that you care so much about Izu. Apart from me, All Might, and a few others, nobody has bothered to show care for Izu or his feelings. I never doubted you for a second, but the confirmation just got the best of my emotions," she explained, getting a sad but understanding nod from Iida.

He then picked up on something she said, "You mentioned that All Might showed him care. Although I don't doubt that the Symbol of Peace would do such a thing, the way you mentioned him… Does that mean I am correct in my assumption?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Ochaco seemed unsure for a second, but she was then quick to give him a nod.

"I see… Thank you for trusting me with this information. Does that mean?..." Iida slowly questioned her.

Ochaco took a deep breath, "Yes. I will answer your questions. I know that it is not entirely my place to tell people about Izu's past, but if it means helping him, then I don't care about the repercussions."

Iida smiled after hearing her words, "You care about him a lot, don't you?"

Ochaco beamed at him with a bright smile, "Of course! I know that Izu will go on and on about how much I've helped him, but it goes both ways. Honestly, I don't know if I'd even be here now if it weren't for him. I may not have gone through anything close to what Izu has gone through, but Izu has been there for me every step of the way. Whether it was helping me train, helping me with my problems, or even just simply listening to me ramble on about things he probably didn't care about, Izu was always there," she told him, her hand raised to her chest with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew that Yagi was a perfect fit for our Class Representative, but hearing more about him is always reassuring," he told Ochaco, who nodded in agreement.

Ochaco took a deep breath, 'I'm sorry if this will upset you, Izu. But keeping everything contained will only hurt you more, and right now, that is very bad for you. Iida is trustworthy and, in my opinion, a great starting point.' She then brought all her attention to Iida, "Okay, Iida. Ask away."

* * *

To say that Iida was shocked would be a significant understatement. Ochaco obviously didn't tell him about One For All or anything related to that, but other than that, she didn't hold back anything. From the major incident to Izuku's school life to his eventual rise in confidence, Ochaco told him everything. Maybe she would hold back on some of the details next time, but she knew that Iida would be able to handle them.

Speaking of which, let's see how Iida is 'handling' said details.

'I had my suspicions about Yagi and his past, but for all of that to lead to such misfortune? This is outrageous! I never even stopped to think about if there was discrimination!' Iida exclaimed in his mind. He felt for Izuku and what he went through, making a mental note to support the boy whenever he could. But above all else, he was angry at himself due to his blindness.

"Umm… Iida? The expression you're making right now is quite scary…" Ochaco told him, concern written on her face.

Hearing this made Iida snap out of it, "Ah! My apologies, Uraraka. I just never realised there was such discrimination in this society! It angers me how blind I was to it all!"

"There's no reason to beat yourself up about it, Iida," Ochaco told him, gaining his attention, "I doubt that there are many people who went through anything close to what Izu had to go through. I wasn't as aware of it at the time, but Izu's mental status at the time I came into his life was terrible. He would stutter every word when talking to people he didn't know. His self-confidence was practically non-existent, and he was pushed around easily."

Iida's head lowered slightly. However, Ochaco was quick to speak up again.

"However, Izu's growth outshines everything else. Not only did he gain his confidence back, but he also improved on it," Ochaco told him, though he looked like he needed the details. "After we left Elementary School, Izu went three years of constant success. He lost at nothing. Honestly, it was just incredible. It made me admire him even more than I already did. His mental state still wasn't perfect, but physically, he was only improving. He trained every day as if his life depended on it. Building muscle, martial arts, quirk training, hero situations, you name it. Izu was probably honing his abilities in the field. Honestly, it's why I was so shocked when he collapsed the other day."

All of this information hit Iida like a truck, his admiration for Izuku growing stronger. Although he didn't like to admit it, Iida knew that if he were put under all the pressure and prejudice that Izuku had against him, he would most likely lose all hope. Perhaps it was Izuku's determination that helped him the most, or maybe Ochaco. Iida was unsure for now, but he could wait to find out the answer to that question. However, there was one question he needed answers for.

"One more question, Uraraka. Do you know why Yagi rejects his gravity quirk?" Iida queried.

"I'm not 100 percent sure about anything. It's a topic that Izu generally avoids. From what I've gathered, though, Izu is scared of the quirk."

Iida paused for a moment, thinking about the information he had just received. "What exactly do you mean by scared?"

"Well, Izu isn't afraid to practice the quirk in his own time. In fact, he has great control over his quirk. He even used the quirk on the robots in the entrance exam. When nobody else was looking, of course, but when it comes to using it on others, he just can't. The only times he has used it on others is when he can't control his emotions, and now that Midoriya is in the equation as well…"

"...He doesn't want the past to repeat itself" Iida finished her sentence, now having much more of an understanding of the situation.

Ochaco nodded, glad that Iida was quick to catch onto things.

After that last question, Ochaco and Iida decided that it was time to call it a day. They had discussed everything they wanted to. Both feeling weights fall off their shoulders. The only thing Ochaco didn't answer was how Izuku got a second quirk. Unlike Izuku's past and his quirk, the story of One For All or just the power, in general, was not her story to tell. She was heavily involved in Izuku's life, and telling people about his past and struggles was something that needed to happen, slowly or not. One For All is quite the opposite. The origin of the mysterious power was one not to be told lightly. Anyone who possessed the knowledge was in potential danger. All For One may have been unseen for many years now, but the chances that there are no more remnants of him within today's society are close to zero. Moving on from those depressing thoughts, Ochaco had to politely tell Iida that it was not her tale to tell. He could make his theories on the matter, but Ochaco suggested that he didn't pry in on the subject too much. The power of All Might is shrouded in mystery for a reason, after all.

* * *

Locking the door to Class 1-A and returning the key was a simple task, one that Iida insisted he complete by himself. Ochaco rejected the idea at first, but upon Iida suggesting she use the time he was gone to explain the situation to Izuku, she reluctantly agreed.

As Ochaco walked through the legendary halls of UA High School, she grimaced at the idea of explaining things to Izuku. She doubted that he would get too mad, but he didn't take his past lightly.

A loud sigh echoed through the halls, 'I just hope Izu understands that this information needs to be told to others. He can't hide from his past forever, and the longer he does, the worse it will get.'

In all honesty, Ochaco just hoped he didn't feel betrayed in any way. Their relationship is still very new, and although Ochaco knew next to nothing about relationships in general, she knew that feelings of betrayal were never good in one.

After thinking over things, Ochaco found herself outside of the UA building, looking for Izuku, who seemed to be nowhere in sight. After looking around a bit more, she finally spotted the white-haired teen.

Izuku was sitting under one of the trees near the entrance of UA. His phone was placed on the ground next to him, a wire extending out of it and into his left ear. Izuku sat entirely still, his eyes closed, bringing all the attention to his expression. He wore a small smile, giving off a vibe of pure content. His face almost matched the sun with how bright it was at that moment. His legs were held up in front of him, allowing him to rest his arms on top of his knees. At a glance, it would seem that he was simply sleeping. But in reality, he was taking in his surroundings, almost becoming one with them.

Before Ochaco could say or do anything, a small bird flew down from the tree above Izuku and landed on his right shoulder. She expected him to react in some way, but he remained as still as a statue, his content expression only growing. The small bird slowly made its way down Izuku's arm and onto the top side of his hand. Upon feeling the birds claws wrap around his index finger, Izuku slowly opened his eyes. He stared curiously at the bird for a moment, before gradually raising his hand to bring the bird more in view. The small bird didn't resist his movements, allowing Izuku to inspect every feature of the beautiful creature. Izuku's curious expression then formed into one of pure bliss, his smile becoming one that could pierce any amount of darkness. At that moment, he truly looked to be in peace with everything around him, like he belonged there.

Ochaco stared on in shock and awe, not even taking notice of the tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. Seeing Izuku like that was akin to a revelation in her eyes. She almost couldn't comprehend what she had just seen.

'How…? Just how can a single human being look so…' Ochaco looked for the correct word, not even sure if one word could describe everything she was feeling at that moment.

"_Beautiful…"_

Her voice startled Izuku, sadly making his new friend fly away. He seemed disappointed at first, but he was quick to get up and walk over to Ochaco.

Coming out of her daze, she chuckled lightly. "Sorry Izu, I scared off your little friend."

Izuku smirked, "I don't mind, now I get to spend my time with you instead."

Ochaco smiled at the fact that she could tell Izuku didn't realise just how smooth that was. It was then she noticed that her cheek was wet. Izuku also didn't let it go amiss.

"Ocha, why were you crying?" he asked with concern.

Ochaco realised that she must have cried at some point during her epiphany, not that she was surprised in the slightest.

"I- Uh- Honestly, I don't know," Ochaco lied, though there was still some truth in her words.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, not fully sure if she was lying or not. From what he could deduce, a bit of both? In the end, he decided not to question it.

"Oh yeah, what took you so long? Also, where is Iida?" he asked, moving on from their previous conversation.

"Iida wanted to talk about something, right now he's taking the classroom key back to the staff room." Ochaco still wasn't sure how she planned on telling Izuku of the recent developments, so 'something' would have to do for now.

"Is it just me or are you avoiding telling me what you talked about?"

Or not.

'I guess he was waiting for quite a while,' Ochaco quickly realised.

"When I tell you, I don't want you to freak out. Okay, Izu?" she told him.

Swallowing his saliva nervously, he nodded.

"Okay, I'm not going to go into detail since I don't need to. Basically… ImayhavetoldIidaaboutyourpastandI'msorryIdidn'taskyoufirstbutIfeltlikeIneededtodoitinthatmoment!" Ochaco said with incredible speed.

Saying Izuku was confused would be an understatement at best. "You what now?"

Ochaco let out a small sigh, realising that trying to get it over and done with as fast as possible wasn't going to cut it. Izuku took his past seriously, there was no easy way of telling him.

"Izu, I told Iida about your past."

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, and Izuku had the opportunity to fully digest them, he froze in… Shock? Betrayal? Sadness? He honestly wasn't sure at that moment. On one hand, this was Ochaco. There was no way he could be fully mad at her. Sure, they've had their fair share of disagreements, but that was common for any best friends/couple. However, there was no way he could ignore the raw emotion that stood above all others at that moment. Resentment.

The second he became aware of it, he instantly discarded any resentment he had towards his girlfriend. He was disgusted that his brain had even gone anywhere near that emotion with Ochaco. But there was no denying that it had happened, no matter how revolted he was at himself. It honestly made him question himself for a moment. His ideology, his past, his future, everything. Was Midoriya swaying his thoughts? He decided that must have been the case. After all, there is no way in hell he would ever hold such emotions towards the girl he not only loves greatly but who also changed his life forever.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, Ochaco snapped him out of his daze.

"-zu! Izu!" she shouted while shaking his arm. He was unsure quite how long she had been calling him.

Instead of answering verbally, he simply gave her a look that said he was listening.

"I understand that your past isn't something you take or tell lightly, I was wrong to not ask you first," she admitted. "But you just seem so lonely, Izu."

Ochaco decided not to comment on his expression a few seconds prior. Intimidation was not an emotion she ever felt towards Izuku, but the face he made could easily terrify the most seasoned of Heroes and Villains alike. It made her question just how mad at her he was, but she decided that questioning it would do neither of them any good.

"...Lonely?" Izuku finally spoke.

Ochaco nodded, "I'm proud that you've managed to bond with the rest of the class. But keeping your past hidden will only come back to bite you in the future. You may have friends now, but you just feel so disconnected from them. Even Iida, who we've known for quite a while. If you tell them about your past, then that will take away your reason to distance yourself from them."

Izuku went to contest her, but she spoke once again. "I'm not saying you should tell all of them at once, Izu. I know there are some that I wouldn't trust either, but slowly telling all of them will help you a lot, even if you hate the idea of it."

Ochaco wasn't expecting herself to be able to convince Izuku fully, but this seemed like a good starting point. It was then that Ochaco realised she hadn't explained why she chose Iida over anyone else.

"Iida questioned me about you and he had already figured out quite a bit. Since he had thought about it so much, he clearly cares for you, so I decided that he was trustworthy enough."

After Ochaco's lengthy explanation, Izuku felt a slight bit more at ease. He still felt slightly betrayed, but he knew that Ochaco only had the best of intentions. Plus, it's not like he could argue with her logic.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "Well, it's not like I can do anything about it apart from accepting it, right?"

Ochaco noticed his lack of self immediately. She was quick when walking over to him, bringing his head down into a gentle hug. Eventually, Izuku gave in and returned the gesture.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, but they didn't care. Breaking away from the hug, both Izuku and Ochaco felt a lot better than they had moments ago.

Feeling a little bit greedy and not wanting the moment to go away, Ochaco pulled Izuku into a kiss right before they fully separated. Unlike with the hug, Izuku instantly gave in and kissed her back. They had remained hesitant when it came to stuff like this. Teenage hormones can be quite demanding and neither of them were ready to be parents, not yet anyway. However, that was overthinking things. Plus, the current moment was too good to pass up on.

Separating from the kiss, Izuku and Ochaco stared at each other for a moment.

"What just happened doesn't mean I'm fine with everything, Ocha."

Ochaco could only pale at his words.

Before anything else could be said, a cough entered the ears of the couple.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything private," Iida spoke, finally catching the duo's attention.

Izuku and Ochaco immediately jumped away from each other, both bright red in the cheeks.

"N-Nothing at all, Iida!" Ochaco said a little too quickly. Izuku looked like he just wanted to get out of the situation.

Iida sighed at her behavior, "I have nothing against you two being a couple, but try to keep the PDA as brisk as possible.

Izuku seemed to glow for a second, "Technically, we are on UA grounds so-"

Iida's stern look was all Izuku needed to understand that it wasn't the time to be the smart kid.

"-Nevermind."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ochaco let out a small laugh.

Izuku's cheeks flushed red as he whipped around to face Ochaco. "What are you laughing at Ocha?"

The question was most definitely rhetorical and therefore Ochaco carried on laughing.

Izuku's turned away and pouted, almost like a child would. He began walking away from the commotion and towards the UA gates. Seeing this, Ochaco managed to stop her laughter and went to catch up with him.

Iida looked on and smiled at their antics. He expected a more dramatic reaction from Izuku, though he only caught what was said after the couple stopped clinging onto each other, so perhaps he missed most of the confrontation. It was something to think about, but not right now. Iida then realised that he was quite far behind the couple.

"Yagi! Uraraka! Wait for me!"

As Iida caught up, Izuku reflected on what had happened. He agreed with what Ochaco had said, and he was glad that Iida was the first to know. However, that didn't stop him from still being slightly angry about the situation as a whole. Deciding not to dwell on it, Izuku made a mental note to talk to Ochaco about it properly later on.

* * *

Toshinori had just gotten home from a pretty long day. After what happened with the 'breach' at UA, the staff was called in for quite a long meeting to discuss it. At first, it seemed as though it was the media that broke the security, they were the ones who invaded the property after all.

However, Nezu thought otherwise. The media were quite stupid, but they weren't stupid enough to break UA security to get in. They would only go on to UA grounds if the opportunity was presented to them, not via their own methods, but a different party. But that was the thing that had the UA staff stumped.

Who was this other party? What was their motive? Why did they destroy UA property? What did they gain from this, if anything?

So many questions to be asked, but little to no answers. One could only make theories at that point, and theories weren't going to cut it given the possible severity of the situation.

Toshinori sighed as he unlocked the front door and took a step into the pitch-black hall in front of him. He checked his watch and saw that it was 10:30 pm.

'Izuku is either asleep or studying at this time, but let me go and check just to make sure.'

Turning on the majority of the house lights, he noticed a note on the kitchen counter just as he was walking past. Upon picking it up, it read:

'Since you weren't here for dinner today, I left your food in the oven. It should be warm, so enjoy it!

Good job on being the Best Hero and Dad at the same time :)

Izuku'

Toshinori smiled at the message, Izuku did always manage to bring a smile to his face. Upon inspection of the oven, he managed to locate a plate of food. A mixture of his favorites. Classic American fries, a hamburger, and some BBQ ribs.

He was then reminded that today was what he and Izuku called their 'Anything You Want' day. Usually, they eat according to a diet and training regime, but today was always the day that they ignored such things.

He also always took note of the large portions Izuku gave him. Any normal person would think that All Might has a large appetite given his physique. However, due to his injury that he sustained many years ago, he now ate much less than any normal person would. After living with him for a few years, Izuku decided that he would learn how to cook so that he could prevent his Dad from eating so little. His appetite may not be as large, but barely eating was making his non-muscular form even worse.

It was difficult at first, but Toshinori eventually began eating as any normal person would thanks to Izuku. And on days like these, his portions were always larger.

Getting out of his thoughts, Toshinori realised that he was salivating at the sight of his food. Taking it out of the oven, he immediately attacked the plate of food like it was his last. To be fair, he hadn't eaten since lunchtime. Halfway through his meal, he realised that Izuku probably made this food so that he could surprise Toshinori and eat together. Unfortunately, the meetings and extra paperwork from being a teacher kept him way behind, quite evidently in fact. Making a mental note to apologise at some point, he carried on with his meal.

After finishing and washing up his plate, Toshinori headed upstairs towards Izuku's room. Upon arrival, he quietly knocked on the door.

"Izuku?" His voice was nearly a whisper, not wanting to wake Izuku up if he was asleep.

After getting no response for a while, he slowly opened the door to reveal Izuku fast asleep. He smiled at Izuku seeming so peaceful in his sleep, before closing the door and heading elsewhere in the house.

After recent events, Izuku needed a break. And today seemed like the day said break had come along.

* * *

"-supposed to be unable to talk or move! This ain't how it's supposed to be, man!"

'What the hell is going on?' Izuku questioned.

"Like I just said, if anyone is gonna restrict Izuku, then it's me."

'Is that Midoriya?' Izuku asked nobody in particular.

He heard a woman sigh. "We were meant to give him a glimpse into One For All's past, but you've kind of ruined that now."

'One For All? Wait… Are these people-'

Before he could finish his thoughts, the man who he heard speak first noticed his movements. His large and wide physique was not something to scoff at, the same could be said about his jaw line which looked as sharp as razors. His eyes appeared to be small compared to the rest of his features, along with an apparent lack of hair on his head. His body was perched forwards, emanating either confidence or obliviousness, Izuku was unsure of which fit the bill correctly. He was dressed in full black leather, his jacket also having shoulder pads. Other things Izuku took note of was the goggles on his head and the lack of a shirt under his jacket, therefore revealing his muscular build to the world.

Once the man noticed Izuku, he briskly walked over. "You're finally awake, huh, Ninth?" the man addressed Izuku.

Izuku gave him a confused glance, having an idea as to what he was on about, but not knowing for sure.

Izuku then heard more footsteps coming towards his direction. Though he was unable to see who it was thanks to the strange bald man blocking his entire view with his body.

"You can't just go around giving people nicknames and expecting them to know what you mean, Dai."

In response to this, the man- supposedly called Dai, turned to face the person who spoke. It was thanks to this action that Izuku could get a good view of the person behind the voice.

Green eyes met gray as Izuku inspected the woman in front of him. She was quite tall, here eyes meeting level with Izuku's. Her body was very well-built, while also being quite slender. Black hair draped down to her shoulders, alongside a clump of bangs at the back of her head. The woman's skin almost shined it was so clear. Another feature Izuku noticed was the small mole below her lip. She wore a black, sleeveless bodysuit, a long white cape draped over her shoulders and swayed behind her. Around her waist was a golden buckle that held together another small, red cape that hung around her knees. Covering her hands and up to her shoulders are a pair of yellow gloves. Finally, she wore a pair of white, knee-high boots.

"Eh? Shouldn't this little guy know what I'm talking about Nana?" Dai asked the woman- now named Nana.

She sighed, "Yes, he should, but unfortunately Toshi isn't the best at explaining things"

"That successor of yours ay? He's a tough nut to crack and he's the best we've had, but sometimes he seriously lacks in the brain department."

Nana laughed at the Fifth user's comment. "True, not that you're much better Dai."

The bulky man looked hurt at her comment. However, Izuku coming to a realisation prevented a response from the man.

"Ah! That's where I know you from! You're Nana Shimura, my Dad's master!" Izuku abruptly shouted.

Nana smiled at him brightly, "The one and only! I'm at least glad that Toshi hasn't forgotten about me, but he could take care of himself more often."

Izuku sweatdropped, "Well, I try my best to make sure he eats properly." He then realised his own rudeness, quickly bowing in respect. "My Dad talks about you in a great manner, even considering you his own Mother. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Nana's arms flailed around in front of her for a moment. "You don't need to bow for me kid. If Toshi thinks of me like that, then that makes me your Grandmother, correct? You don't see people bowing to their own Grandmothers like that, do you?" she asked him.

Izuku raised his form, "I guess not. Regardless, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, I'm glad Toshi was able to find a suitable successor." Izuku took note of the smile constantly on her face, realising exactly where his Dad got the habit from.

A grumble caught the attention of both Izuku and Nana. "Ah! I can't take this anymore!" the man from earlier shouted, walking back over to face Izuku directly. "The names Daigoro Banjo! Former pro hero and Fifth wielder of One For All!" he finally introduced himself, earning a nod of approval from Izuku.

He then gestured to Izuku, "Now, kid. Who are you?"

Izuku stood up straight, "Izuku Yagi, sir!"

Banjo then put his arms on Izuku's shoulders. "Kid, you're too stiff. This ain't no job interview. Now, let's try this again. Who are you?"

After Banjo released his hold on Izuku, he breathed in and out, calming himself down. "My name is Izuku Yagi, Ninth wielder of One For All and future pro-" Izuku paused for a moment, before a determined expression formed on his face. "No, future Symbol of Peace!"

Nobody present doubted Izuku's words. Not only was his face filled with determination, but it was easy to tell just how much will was in his soul.

Banjo burst into laughter, "I like you, kid!" he shouted, wrapping his arm around Izuku's shoulder.

Nana sighed at her friend's antics, unfortunately not being able to help Izuku and his current situation.

"Are we done with the soppy shit now? I just want to know why I'm here in all honesty." Izuku looked at where the voice had come from, confirming his earlier suspicions when he located Midoriya.

Banjo let go of his hold on Izuku, turning his body towards Midoriya. "I've already told you, we brought Izuku here to show him something, but you disrupted it by removing the dark stuff we put on him!" His shout wasn't filled with malice, more like annoyance.

Midoriya sighed, "Okay but why was I even dragged here in the first place? Wasn't this meant to be between the wielders of One For All?"

Nana was the one to answer this time. "It was, but thanks to both One For All and your quirks rapid growth, we can't ever predict what is going to happen anymore. And it all centers around Izuku."

Izuku quickly understood what she meant. He already knew that Midoriya's quirk had been rapidly growing in different ways, but he was unsure of how One For All was changing. Perhaps they were the reasons for each others changes? He decided that he would tackle such questions on his own at a later date.

Moving on, Midoriya seemed satisfied with the answer he was given. Nana then turned back to Izuku. "As you can probably tell, this isn't how things were supposed to go, but one of the most important traits of a hero is the ability to adapt to any situation thrown at them! Dai, take it away!"

Izuku deadpanned for a moment. 'Did they organise that?'

"We weren't planning on telling you this for quite a while, but stuff happens and here we are! Basically kid, you're gonna be receiving six extra quirks from the past users of One For All."

Midoriya whirled his head around in surprise and Izuku stood there, frozen in shock.

"S-Six? You're kidding, right?" Izuku asked meekly.

Banjo shook his head, "Nope, I'm dead serious, kid. One For All has been accumulating power for an incredibly long time now. All of that power has been focusing in on one small point. Sometimes that point can fluctuate and release random spurts of power. However, something has caused that point to swell and fluctuate even more. We believe this to be the cause of One For All's growth."

Izuku nodded at Banjo's explanation, theories about why One For All was fluctuating more flowing through his head.

Something then dawned upon Izuku, "Wait, what quirk will I develop first? When will it develop? Will it be because of a certain scenario? Perhaps you just give it to me? If so, then _muttermuttermuttermuttermuttermuttermutter_."

Both Banjo and Nana sweatdropped at their apprentice's actions, before Nana walked over to Izuku and tapped him on the shoulder, surprisingly getting his attention.

"Izuku, we are just as in the dark as you are about this whole situation. None of this was supposed to happen this early after all. As for your questions, we will only know what quirk you develop first the moment it happens." Izuku seemed to glow for a second, "And before you ask, you'll have to wait and see what our quirks are." She let out a cheeky grin as Izuku slumped down.

Feeling a bit bad, she decided to give him a little hint. "Or you could always ask Toshi, I'm sure our quirks are down in the records somewhere."

Izuku seemed happy with the conclusion they had reached, but he still had a few more questions he wanted to ask.

Unfortunately, fate said otherwise.

Everyone present started to slowly fade away, causing Izuku to panic a bit. Though, his panic was quickly settled when Nana called out to him.

"Izuku! Don't forget to remain calm, it's a hero's job to take the burden of others so they can feel better in any given situation. And most importantly, don't forget to make us proud! The legacy of One For All is in your hands now!"

Before he could respond in any way, Izuku jolted awake. He was drenched in sweat and his bed was a mess. He looked over to his alarm clock to find that it was 4am.

He let out a deep sigh and rested his head back onto his pillow.

'Now, just how am I supposed to handle everything that's being thrown at me, huh?'

* * *

Arriving at class the next day, Aizawa had once again randomly sprung something upon the class. This time, though, it was without the risk of expulsion. They were going to a private facility with the purpose of focusing on rescue training, one of- if not _the _essential part of being a hero.

After dismissing them and giving them time to change into their hero costumes, Aizawa watched as the class walked towards the bus. Thankfully, he didn't need to tell Izuku or Momo to get the class onto the bus in an organised fashion.

As Izuku watched his classmates board the bus, he couldn't help but let out a small yawn. After everything that had happened recently, he was tired both mentally and physically.

He then noticed a concerned Ochaco walking up to him. "You okay, Izu? You look tired."

"Yeah, I didn't get as much sleep as I would've liked last night." Izuku knew better than to lie to Ochaco.

Izuku was yet to tell anyone about his dream last night. He knew he should have, but to be fair, there hadn't been a good opportunity to talk to someone about it, not yet anyway.

Aizawa took note of Izuku's state and decided to approach the couple. "Yagi, the facility we're heading to isn't that far, but you should be able to get a bit of sleep on the bus if you need it. I don't mind either way."

Izuku smiled at his teacher's antics, recalling how Aizawa used to be with him. Thankfully, the Erasure hero had eventually warmed up to Izuku.

"Thank you Sensei, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Aizawa nodded in response as Izuku and Ochaco made their way onto the bus.

And just like that, Izuku was being shaken awake by Ochaco, her explaining that they had arrived at the facility.

'I guess I really was tired then?' Izuku noted.

He then realised that his head was resting on her shoulder, and therefore he must have fallen asleep like that. Izuku made yet another mental note to thank her later.

Stepping out of the bus, Izuku looked on at the facility in awe. The building its self was huge, and they hadn't even seen the inside of it yet.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you."

Izuku then looked onwards to find a person in a full astronaut outfit. It didn't even take him a second to identify the person as the Space Hero: Thirteen.

Ochaco squealed in excitement next to him, not even realising that she latched herself onto him. "Izu! Izu! I love thirteen!"

Izuku just chuckled at his girlfriend's antics. For Izuku, it was All Might. For Ochaco, it was definitely Thirteen. The space hero was a massive inspiration for Ochaco after all.

"Now then, let's head inside, shall we?" Thirteen asked the class, who nodded in approval.

Walking into the facility, Izuku immediately analyzed his surroundings. A shipwreck, a landslide, a mountain area, a red dome, and a blue dome.

Thirteen was quick to name the facility the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint', or 'USJ' for short.

Aizawa then walked over to Thirteen and spoke quietly. "Where is All Might? He was supposed to meet us here."

Thirteen paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, All Might spent a bit too much time doing hero work in the morning and has hit his limit for the day."

Izuku didn't let Thirteen's three raised fingers go amiss. 'What did I tell him about going overboard? I knew this would happen eventually…'

Before Izuku could berate the Number 1 Hero any longer, Thirteen proceeded to explain how any quirk could easily be used to kill, just as much as it can be used to save. This had already been repeatedly drilled into Izuku's brain. After what he had done when his quirk awakened, it was quite hard to ignore such truth.

As Thirteen carried on explaining to the rest of the class, a sudden chill went through Izuku. It was random and at the time, he couldn't explain it.

However, when a dark purple portal formed in the center of the USJ facility, Izuku knew the exact reason behind that chill.

"Sensei!" Izuku alerted his teacher, immediately drawing the attention from Thirteen to himself.

No words needed to be exchanged between the two of them to understand what needed to be done. Aizawa was a pro hero and Izuku had trained under these types of situations many times in the past.

"Everyone get back immediately! Stick together and do not separate unless you are specifically told to do so!" Izuku shouted to his classmates, who at this point still didn't fully understand what was going on.

The second a hand came through the portal, followed by many others, panic ensued amongst the students.

"Do not panic! That is the single worst thing you can do in a situation like this! These are real villains and they will not hesitate to kill you if they are given the chance! You must remain calm!"

Unfortunately, Izuku's words only seemed to deepen the majority of the class's panic. He mentally cursed, before he heard Aizawa tell Thirteen and himself to protect the class.

Seriously, how could his week get any worse?

* * *

As Shigaraki's hand pierced the air of USJ, a rush of joy overcame him. This is what they had been waiting for, this is what they had planned for! Everything leads up to this moment. There was one major problem, however.

All Might did not appear to reside amongst the heroes. Why was that? He was supposed to be here! That was what the papers they stole said! Had the heroes baited them? No, there was no way that was the case, they looked too surprised and panicked. Or was this another sign of All Might's weakness? Sensei had told him about All Might's deteriorating state, and Sensei never lied.

It was still frustrating though, if All Might was slowly dying, then why was he being so rude when there was a weapon that could speed up the process right here? Then realisation hit Shigaraki.

"Reader, scan those kids. I'm sure if we kill a few of his precious students first, All Might is bound to show up eventually."

The person he spoke to stared at him for a moment, before nodding at the hand man's plan. Reader- as Shigaraki referred to the man, stood at a similar height to Shigaraki. His vibrant red hair was spiked up and he wore a pair of glasses. He body was muscular enough that it was easy to notice, especially with the army style tank top and shorts he was wearing. He wore simple black boots. Overall, he looked like a seasoned US army veteran, which added to his already intimidating vibe.

His quirk, Aura Detector, allowed him to focus in on a person and read their 'Aura'. From someone's aura, he can tell how they're feeling in that moment and their overall strength. For example, a small green aura would mean that the person wasn't very strong and that they were happy at that moment.

Scanning through 1A, he could immediately tell that these students were trouble. Even the weakest aura was strong compared to your average thug or low-end villain. Some, like the aura's from the kid with spiky blonde hair and the kid with red and white hair, were very dangerous. Not only were their emotions not that of the common student, but their strength was incredibly apparent.

It was then that he got to the last student. Reader knew before checking the aura of the kid with white hair that it would be strong. He saw how the kid handled the situation, you don't see stuff like that from your aver-

Pitch black aura covered the entirety of the area behind the students. Reader stood shell-shocked for a moment before he broke down into a maniacal laugh.

"Oi Shigaraki!" after gaining his attention, Reader pointed directly at Izuku. "You never told me there would be a final boss level enemy amongst the mid-level mobs."

* * *

**And cut! Jeez, that took a while to write. Sorry again for the long wait on this chapter. Honestly, I don't really have one reason I can stick with since so many things happened that prevented me from writing one way or another. Anyway, I hope this chapter made up for the long wait!**

**This was definitely a calm before the storm chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Now, onto something that happened in this chapter. Yes, I'm introducing Izuku's extra quirks into the story much earlier than in canon. I remember a few people asking me when or if it would happen earlier, so I hope I satisfied you people! Now, I already know when I want black whip to manifest. And trust me, it is much sooner than you all might think. However, I'm unsure as to when or how I want to implement Nana's quirk. So feel free to leave any suggestions you have in the reviews.**

**Besides that, I'm pretty sure that covers everything. It's quite hard to recall things that I want to cover here when I write chapters over such a large amount of time, so I apologise if I've missed anything you think needs explaining. If I have, then make sure you ask me, otherwise it will probably never get brought to my attention.**

**It has become tradition do promote my discord at the end of chapters, so once again, feel free to join my discord if you wanna talk to me any time!**

**Anyway, thank you all once again for all the support you give me on each chapter, it honestly means the world to me! Check your PMs if you review!**


End file.
